Enslaved Love
by MotherNight92
Summary: [HIATUS] Love... it is impossible in the world of slavery. He knew that, and did his best to not think about it. However, when he manages to escape his master's grip, does he find a chance to fall in love... or will his presence cause more pain? BL/Yaoi
1. Prologue

**A/N: I've never really stepped out of my preferred fandom for a while (I've written Naruto fan fictions for as long as I can remember) but I wanted to try something new. I've had this idea playing with my head ever since I got into the Vocaloid fandom. I didn't think I was ever going to develop this story into a Vocaloid story and had looked ways to turn it into my normal Naruto ones, but I felt the depth of the story was lost :'( Besides, it's good to step out of your comfort zone, right? So here we are a new fan fiction that isn't a Naruto fan fiction, but a Vocaloid one! I feel so proud… I think xD**

**Anyways, without further ado, I would like to present to you my Vocaloid fan fiction . Of course, I'm still deciding on what pairing I want this to be (ugh, too many possible pairings!) but I can assure you, this is a **_**BL**_** fan fiction… because I like yaoi and this is the only way I get to express myself ;P Kaito is the main character (because he's just awesome .) but I'm yet to work what I want his other half to be (I see this, no matter how I look, leaning towards Kamui Gakupo, because I also have a big obsession, but I've considered Len too… because he's just chibi!cute, but maybe not, since he's pretty young in this story. I think probably about 13 most likely… and I'm not into SHOTA!)**

**Anyways! I've talked WAY TOO MUCH, so here's the story (I was meant to introduce AGES AGO before I rattled on for so long! xD)**

**M for Course Language and Sexual References in later chapters… I mean, "Enslaved Love" doesn't hint at anything, right ;P**

**PS. This chapter is sort of like replaying a memory. You'll find out why in the next chapter =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Surging pain that engulfs the being whole, strangling the vessel until the conscious no longer tells the differences between reality and imagination, pain from pleasure. Maybe it was just is destiny to forever rot in this state? Maybe I was never going to be better than what he was._

_A slave…_

…_There was no law that protected slaves from abuse, rape, or manslaughter. There was nothing that prevented them from being the victims of vicious crimes because they were not considered human._

_Of course, it also depended on what kind of slave you were. If you happened to be a servant over a slave as well, you were protected by the Governments laws._

_If you were nothing but a lowly pleasure slave… well, that was another story._

_Blinded, gagged and bounded, I could escape the slashing pain as the blade sliced through my delicate skin. There may have been a throbbing sensation, but by now the abuse had gone on for so long I wasn't even aware of it. I did feel the slicing of my skin, but that was just about it._

_What was pain?_

_And what was pleasure?_

_Lost and confused, there was nothing left to feel. Was it okay to abandon this body for good? To finally give in to the darkness and become nothing but an empty shell that had no meaning, and no existent?_

_Maybe… now was the best time to finally end my own pain…_

_A bellowing laugh brought me back to the present, its coarse sound scrapping against my fragile mind and leaving me unable to obtain peace. "Look at the mess you made," the man spoke with a sneer, one of disgust. "You look the same as how the Lord got you."_

_I probably could have come up with a rude remark, but really, now wasn't the time for it._

"_Attacking the Lord with a fruit knife… did you think you'd get away with it?" A foot to the stomach did make me choke a noise out, but it was probably just the air escaping from my lungs. After all I was too numb to feel much anyways. "Stupid fucking dog."_

_There were more bitches out there than the bastard had seen, I suppose. Maybe if the bastard stopped spending his time on his back and actually did some __**real**__ work he would understand more of the world around him. Oh well, it was the ass's fault anyways._

"_Got nothing to say?" another painful kick this time forced a whimper through the gag. The men laughed loudly before silence wrapped around him. A swish noise, like the one where a hunter's blade was unsheathed rang in my ears and for the first time that afternoon, I began to fear the worse._

_Where… were they going to use that?_

_Certainly not on his assets, after all, he was a pleasure slave…_

_Dread encased me like a cruel lover, and I began to tremble. That brought a loud laugh from the men. Their laughs echoed in the sounds of horror that they planned to inflict, but the next words chilled me to the bone._

"_Chain him to the tree, just like all dogs should be," the man purred in my ear, running a hand down my spine. I felt sick, __**really**__ sick. There was no mistaking the sobs that began to escape me._

_Why was I afraid? I had lost feeling to most of my body a moment ago, yet somehow everything had been heightened, I was truly scared and because of that, I began to feel in the parts of my body that couldn't feel pain._

_Just as the thought crossed, I heard a crack. Under the blindfold, my eyes snapped open, my screams of anguish muffled my the gag as a blade slammed right through my left leg, chipping the bone, cutting into nerves. It didn't stop there, he began to turn the blade, forcing the wound open more._

_Several men jumped on me to hold me down, to prevent me from trying to pull away. The rattling sounds of the chains against the tree told me that even if the men weren't there, I still wouldn't have gotten far._

"_That's right, you stupid mongrel," the men laughed, seemingly enjoying the pain they inflicted on me._

_And just as things could have gotten worse, everything went silent…_

…_Maybe I'd passed out? I don't know, in a blink all what was left was just a numb feeling of my top thigh. I could feel anything below. It must have been from shock or blood loss, there was no other way to explain-_

"_Big brother!"_

_A… child's voice echoed in the distant, but it was hard to tell where it was coming from._

"_Big brother! Someone's hurt!"_

_I'd take that someone was me. I didn't quite stir, but I was aware someone crouched down beside me, checking for a pulse. "He's alive, but barely. There's so much blood here… he needs medical treatment."_

"…_He's a slave," the child's voice said. "Big brother, see that brand on his arm. He's a slave."_

_There was a noise before this big brother spoke again. "Go get the doctor, Rin. We need to get him away."_

"_But-"_

"_He'll die!"_

_I doubt that. I've lived through worse, really, I have._

_Brightness filled my vision, despite my eyes being closed. It wasn't the light of the sun it was definitely light for a lantern or something like that. The gag in my mouth was removed as well. "Hang in there, you're going to be fine." A rattle of chains before my body was slid free from the weight. "Man, this looks bad."_

_Yeah, it probably did. I tried to force my eyes open, but I could even muster the strength to do that. A hand brushed my thigh before I could feel it, and I wondered if the hand was checking the wound._

"_Hurry up, doc…" the hand rested on my head again. It was the last thing I was aware of before my mind slipped into the darkness._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there's the prologue of my new fan fiction. I'd like to see where this ends up, really. I have some interest ideas for this. Oh! And one last reminder, I'm not positive of how these characters act, so I'm going to develop them in my own way. I don't really know many of the Vocaloid characters anyways, although, from reading some fan fictions recently, I've heard of different characters (like Sweet Ann, for instances!). The major characters you'll see are**

**Kaito  
><strong>

**Kamui Gakupo**

**Kagamine Rin & Len**

**Hatsune Miku**

**Megurine Luka**

**Meiko**

**And Gumi**

**Other characters featured aren't part of the Vocaloid world and create this world… and they're not big characters (like Kaito's master, he's just there because he has to be =.= Thankfully, we don't see HIM for a while =D)**

**Only again, I've talked too much, so I'll leave it here. I hope you guys enjoy this and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon… but I'm making no promises =.= I mean, I was about 4 or so months behind in my other story xD Whoops!**

**OKS! CYA NEXT TIME!**


	2. Awakening

**Chapter One – Awakening**

Morning.

It was the time of day when the healthy raised from their beds early to tend to the daily needs, like a mother who would wake early to begin her washing and prepare the first major meal of the day. Or it was the time where the farmers begun their morning chores of tending to their crops and animals. Young children would be resting while older children would be helping their parents.

This was also the time of morning where he would wake up after being used for sexual needs. It was the time he dreaded the most because he could no longer drift away in the safe haven of dreams. It was the only place where he didn't feel pain.

However, there was something peculiar about this morning that he couldn't place it. There was pleasant feeling, soothing and calm. He could hear the chirping noises of birds from a nearby nest. A kettle boiling in another room, water running… noises he didn't associated with when he rose from his bed.

So when he opened his eyes, he was truly horrified he was no longer in a place he knew. It was all foreign, and that scared him the most. Flipping the cool covers off of him, he examined the room, noticing this was a room one would find in a healer's hut, though a slave never had the privilege of being in one, he'd already been able to associate everything in the room.

Why was _he_ in a _healer's_ hut for _crying out loud_?

"Ah, you've awoken."

Deep, sensational, alluring, there something about the voice made chills run down his spine and he slowly turned his head to a young man leaning against the door. He was fairly feminine actually, long flowing purple hair that seemed to waving in the near nonexistent wind that flowed through an obvious open window. His face framed with golden, squared, glasses. Certainly he was something one wouldn't expect on a commoner.

But that was everything was he not.

He was a Lord, just by the dress attire, by the look in his eyes. Everything about him reeked of it so for a moment, he found that he wasn't sure whether he should be repulsed or concerned.

"When the twins found you, you looked a whole lot worse."

_Twins?_

Something tugged at my memory. A young voice calling for their older brother, but, now it was clear they weren't. Of course one sounded older than he was. The young man looked puzzled for a moment before he smiled, pushing away from the door. "I expect your hungry after being asleep for almost a week. Hang on I'll see what they've brewed up for you."

_Brewed up?_ "Um!" I found myself speaking out of line, but I needed to know what this place was. "Where am I?"

The man shifted from one foot to the other, looking somewhat cautious. "Well, you're a long way from home, that's for sure," was all he said before he left.

* * *

><p>Fresh chicken stew, a smell he was well accustomed to. Maybe it was due to the fact that he was a doctor, and most of the time, the family of the sickly always made this kind of stew. With the right herbs and portions of chicken, the stew would help the sickly get better. He was always curious why it worked, but as long as it was helping, then he wasn't complaining.<p>

"As much as I appropriate your help, but aren't the two of you meant to be heading to _school_?"

Two young teenagers, a boy and girl, looked at him awkwardly. The girl was slowly pouring some of the stew into a bowl while the boy buttered a freshly baked slice of bread. "We are," the boy began warily, glancing towards the doctor. "But we thought to help out this morning. I mean, you guessed today was the day he woke up, so we waited for the opportunity."

"Besides, what mother doesn't know won't hurt her," the girl chirped, placing the bowl on a small serving tray. "Anyways, we won't be _that_ late, and you tend to need help anyways. You're just one doctor, Kamui-sensei. You can't be in ten different places at one time."

He probably could, but the children didn't need to know that. "That's beside the point, Rin, Len. You're meant to be at school. You'll get no where if you don't study. Besides, if you ever plan to go into the big cities to study, you'll need these few years." Kamui-sensei said softly, waltzing over and taking the tray as the boy, Len stepped back. "Get going, you two. The last thing I want is your angry parents storming over here demanding explanations why you two have been late all week."

The two twins gave him a look, one that normally would make any parent cave in and let them be, but he knew better than to give into a look like that.

"Now," he said sternly, giving them a sharp look.

"Fine, fine," Len muttered as he grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her out the small cottage. "We'll be back after school!"

Maybe he should lock the doors? Just as the thought crossed, he cracked a smile and shook his head. No, the twins had done a lot for him, and rather having to deal with an angry Len, he would rather just let them waltz in on his turf and help him instead.

* * *

><p>There definitely had been voices there a moment ago, but they had disappeared. He wasn't positive, but he swore he knew the voices of the people out there. They were distant, but familiar. Where had he heard them?<p>

Awkwardly, he climbed from the bed and moved over to the window. It was the first time he smelt fresh air, clean and alive. The air from where he came from was stale and dead, nothing really grew in those wastelands. The land was so vibrant with colour and life. In the distant, he could see a meadow with horses, cows and sheep. Maybe it was part of a nearby farm? There weren't any buildings this way, so maybe the small house was on the edge of the town? Wasn't that a bad place for a healer's hut?

"I'm surprised you even managed to get to the window, considering the fact that the muscles in your leg were severely torn from the stab wound," a rather amused voice drew him around, making him wince as pain ripped at his leg. The young man moved from the door over to the small table beside the bed, setting a tray down.

He felt rather surprised, then uncertain. Why was he being so nice to a slave anyways?

Watching the tray, he saw the man pour something from the small pot into a cup and began to speak when he noticed the strange look. "Its herbal tea," he explained, setting it back on the tray. "There's no point in me poisoning you after I went through all the trouble to tend to your wounds."

"I didn't say anything," he replied, clutching the window seal tightly, feeling his legs wanting to give out on him.

"You don't need to say it for me to guess your thoughts. After all, you're no different from any other slave."

"And how would you know that?" he reply was bitter. He was different from most slaves. Born and raised from the early ages as one. He'd seen to worse side of a slave's life.

"Because I was in the same shoes a while ago…" the doctor replied, turning fully to him, taking his glasses off and folding them into his pocket. "I was no different from you." he pulled his sleeve up, revealing a tattoo on his arm. _A slaves mark… but how_?

"How did you… escape?"

"I don't know if you can say I actually escaped since my name is no longer on the records," the doctor was thoughtful before he moved around the bed and he held his hands out in a kind gesture. "The people in this village call me Kamui-sensei."

It was gesture of friendship, but even he wasn't sure whether the hands were safe. He could have been a murderer, therefore escaped because of it. However, he wasn't sure how long his legs would keep him up right. He took the gesture and was led to the bed.

"May I ask for a name?"

It was so long since he remembered his name, so it took him a moment to remember the name his parents gave him. This was probably the second time he would ever say his name in his life. "K-Kaito," he choked out, hoping it was actually right.

"Kaito-san, is it?" Kamui-sensei said softly, handing the small cup to him. The scents of the herbals were fairly strong the smell was enough to relax ever muscle in his body. Cautiously, Kaito took a sip, the bitter taste made him almost gag.

"It's not the nicest of things," Kamui-sensei replied gently, a small, delicate smile on his face. "But it will help," and once he was sure Kaito was eating, he slipped from the room to attend to some other business.

Kaito was grateful to be alone again, not sure whether he was able to trust the young man or not. _Once my legs get better, I'm escaping this place!_ He told himself, though a part of him wasn't sure if that was wise.

To be truthful… he was curious about this place.

* * *

><p>Rubbing his eyes, he flipped through the papers with annoyance. He was used to spending his spare time searching for slaves in the catalogue, yet this one wasn't in here. <em>He's a special case,<em> was what crossed his mind. Kamui Gakupo frowned to himself as he pushed at his glasses, trying to work out exactly what he was going to do with this one.

The last six years, he'd been searching the catalogue for the slaves he'd run across, doing everything in his power to protect them if he could. Maybe it was something to do with his own past, but it wasn't certain. Gakupo was a very mysterious person, and if that was the case, it was something he only enclosed in certain people.

Spending the last two years here, he was finally able to set aside that work and focus on his career… until a certain someone was discovered. He didn't think he was going to be thrown back into this dangerous world (he'd left his duty with a certain three assistances) but now he had no choice. This was no walk in the park, because if he was discovered to being a slave himself, it would endanger everything.

Of course, it wasn't like he could get the tattoo on his own body removed, since no one was willing to touch a slave's mark, in fear that they would be caught. He certainly didn't blame them, but it was a hassle to always having it covered, especially in the warmer seasons.

_Don't think about it_, he thought grumpily as he grasped his arm, feeling as if it began to burn with the mere thought.

That didn't stir him away from the catalogue.

He was only just twenty-five, and already he'd saved more than double of that number of slaves. They no longer had their names on the catalogue, were now free people who could live outside of the nightmare, or at least, try to.

His hand tightened and he cursed, loudly. Where the hell was this person anyways? _I'll have to investigate further… but that means to head back to the main city._ He bit his thumbnail, glancing out of the window to the sky. _Winters nearly here, but there's no way I could leave just yet. Another season, and then Gumi-sensei will be back. Just another season, but…_

It was a danger to the village having him here.

Standing up, he began to pace his small office, biting harder at his nail. What was he to do, what was he going to do? These people didn't deserve to be punished for harbouring a slave they had no idea about. In fact, if the twins didn't blabber it, no one would have to know about him.

_Kaito-san..._

Maybe that wasn't his name? Maybe it was something else, because even he didn't sound quite sure.

_No, I doubt he's wrong. Our names are etched into us by birth. Even going up in slavery, he would have been raised by a family until he was seven. He would have known it, even if he wasn't aware he had a surname._

This was still not helping the case.

_I'll send a letter them, they'll know what to do with this,_ he concluded, setting down in front of the desk and began to write a letter out. It would take a while, but he would soon learn the truth behind this.

His hand moved swiftly, the neat, cursive writing being simple.

'I need you to look into the slave catalogue for a slave named 'Kaito'. He would be in the special case and his number is…'

He paused a moment, frowning. He didn't get a good look at the number before…

_Damn it!_

* * *

><p>The cabin shook when the door slammed open and a blur of blonde shot around the table and attacked Gakupo as he cooked dinner that afternoon. Millions of questions were thrown at him, and he wasn't sure where to begin. He just nodded at the questions, wondering if they would realise he wasn't really answering them.<p>

Eventually, the boy frowned and grumbled "you're not going to say anything are you?"

"It's a bit hard to answer when all your questions are jumbled beyond comprehend," he replied calmly, turning back to the pot. "Rather than _you_ ask questions, can you tell me if you've done all your chores and homework?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Thought so," Gakupo grumbled then mutter something unsavoury under his breath.

"We did our chores," Rin finally said then innocently added "we just wanted your help on the homework part."

They said that every time, but nothing ever happened. He really just gave up trying. "Do you want to tend to this?" he asked, knowing exactly what she wanted to do. Watching Rin's eyes lit up, he passed the wooden spoon and let her tend to the stew before turning the Len who sat across the table, frowning. "If you want to make tea then go ahead," Gakupo said, moving around the table. "I'm not sure what else he would need," he said to himself more than the teenagers that bounced around his kitchen with delight.

He knelt down, pulling a book off the small case in the kitchen. "Is this beef?" Rin asked, not turning her attention from stew.

"Ah, I ducked out and got so fresh meet. I thought a different stew was a better idea, and with winter on its way and the air already being chilly, anything would help with the cold, right?"

"Of course, but you've gotta stock up for winter," Len pointed out before delightfully saying "we need to go cut wood for the fire place!"

"You and our father could spend some time doing just that, since he's going this weekend!" Rin added with just as much glee.

"Can't, I have a patient to tend to," Gakupo pointed out, smiling at them. "I'll be fine. I'm pretty much set of winter."

"Lair! You'll probably freeze to death if we didn't help you."

They weren't quite wrong there, but they weren't fully truthful either. He just laughed, shaking his head. What was he going to do with these two? "I'll be grateful for winter, less time with nosy brats like you."

"We're not _that_ nosy," Len countered, with a cheeky smile. "Tea's ready," he announced, moving over to the table and began to pour out four cups. Gakupo watched him carefully, making sure he didn't spill the hot tea over himself. "How's the stew, Rin?"

"It's nearly ready, I think," she got a fresh spoon to taste the stew with, nodding approvingly. "It tastes just about right. Any longer and it'll be ruined."

Rather than letting her carry the hot pot over, Gakupo took it from her and moved over the table, letting her dishing it out in four fresh bowls. She was carefully, making sure that each bowl had equal portions. "There's enough for tomorrow, right?" Gakupo asked, watching her vigilantly.

She nodded, replying with "it should be enough for two nights, if you wanted it to do for just dinner."

"No, I'm sure we'll have it for lunch tomorrow as well."

"Then it'll do," she added with a smile. "Can I take it to him?"

Gakupo frowned, glancing down the hallway to the closed door. "When I went and checked, he was sleeping. I added a mild sedative to the last cup of tea, since he seemed like he was trying to do everything but stay in bed, so be carefully."

Rin nodded, placing a bowl and cup of hot tea on a tray. Len grabbed a spoon for the stew and added it to the bowl, reminding her to be quiet. She kept down the hallway, knocking lightly on the door before entering.

* * *

><p>At first, Kaito wasn't sure whether it was his eyes, or if it was just think. He'd just woken up from a long sleep, feeling some what drowsy. <em>A…sedative maybe?<em> He wondered, rubbing his eyes lightly. There were voices outside, once again being the same ones from the morning. He couldn't even make out the blur sounds, and he rubbed his ears. He was so tired he just wasn't sure what to do with himself.

Then, there was a knock on the door, which startled him. The door opened, filling the dark room with light. A young girl poked her head in, smiling at him. "You're awake," she exclaimed, moving over to the table beside the bed. "Kamui-sensei said you were asleep because you'd been restless, but now you're awake and can eat dinner."

His stomach growled at the word, which made her giggle. He blamed it on having lunch actually. He rarely had lunch and something small at breakfast and dinner, to keep his strength up. However, he was being treated so much better than before.

He watched the girl unload the tray. "My name's Kagamine Rin. My brother and I found you on our away from the markets in the city. I went and got Kamui-sensei while my brother, Len, stayed with you. He said you must have stirred once, but you were badly hurt, but Kamui-sensei is brilliant and we would be hopefully without him and Gumi-sensei."

_Gumi-sensei?_ Who was that? "Um…" he wasn't sure what to say, but she smiled kindly. "How old are you."

She looked offend for a moment, saying "you're not meant to ask a lady her age!"

"I'm… sorry…"

Rin giggled, leaning on the side of the bed as she spoke. "Len and I are just about to turn fifteen!"

…_Twins…_ that was right. "You are a little lady, aren't you?" he actually smiled at her, watching the blush cross her face.

"A-Anyways, Kamui-sensei made dinner, so you better eat up or he'll get worried," she said quickly, stepping back with a weak laugh. Her face was still a little bright as she lit the candles in the room and left.

Kaito didn't hesitate to eat, enjoying the rich tastes of the stew. It seemed there had been much thought behind the process, the riches of the earth blended in the meal. _This is what it's like in this part of the world, huh?_

* * *

><p>"He's awake!" Rin exclaimed as she ran down the hallway, slamming her hands on the table "and he's really nice! He smiled at me!" she slammed her hands against her cheeks, shaking her head as the blush increased. "He's so handsome too!"<p>

Gakupo was doing his best to actually eat than choke. "I'm sure he is."

"Kamui-sensei, he's going to stay right?"

Now the said doctor was uneasy. "Rin, as much as this is going to hurt you, but once winter is over I plan to take him into the main city. He's a slave after all, and if I want to help him escape, I need the right resources at hand."

He watched the children's faces drop. "You're leaving?"

"Gumi-sensei will be here after winter, and besides, you like Gumi."

"We do but…" Len looked down at his bowl. "Sensei… do you have to."

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts but he need help. If it was any other season, the minute he was able to walk, we'd be leaving. However, he needs plenty of rest. I'll come back and visit, but I really do need to be in the city. It's where I belong. When you two turn sixteen, you can join me with your parent's permission."

"But that's another year away!" Rin wailed. "We're only just about to turn fifteen!"

He really hated himself. "Three months, we'll still be here for three months. Besides, a year will go by in a blink of an eye and before you know it you'll be with us in the city."

"Sensei, you're a poor lair" Rin whispered, pouting in her chair. "It won't just go by!"

"It's will," he promised. "It will."

* * *

><p>"You drugged me," Kaito's eyes were dark as he did his best to outline the young doctor who slipped in to gather the dishes a few hours later.<p>

"It was a mild sedative, and besides, you were restless. You need to rest as much as possible if you intend to recover quickly," the young doctor replied. "Get some rest, it'll do you good" he said gently as he went back to the door.

"I don't understand… even for someone like you, why would you help someone like me?"

"It's what I do for a living."

"I wasn't talking about the doctor part."

"And I wasn't either," the man smiled as he pulled the door close, shutting off the light from the hall way.

Kaito sat there for a moment, letting it sink in.

_Where have I heard about something like that before?_


	3. Difference

**Chapter Two – Difference**

Time was slipping by quickly, and soon Kaito began to forget about the world that he used to live with. The air was getting colder, but it didn't stop him from moving around outside. He was slowly growing close to the two twins that found him, and often led him outside for short walks, once they convinced the young doctor, Kamui-sensei, that sitting around wasn't allowing him time to gather the strength in his muscles again.

"Kaito-san!" Kagamine Len, the older of the two twins, was more serious and slightly more mature that his younger twin sister, Rin. He would always make sure that Kaito wasn't pushing himself. "It's time to head back!" the boy announced, despite Rin's disappointment.

"Winter's almost here, that means Kaito-san won't be able to come outside for walks."

Kaito smiled warily at her, not sure whether opening him mouth and remarking about that was a wise idea. He knew, sadly, that these children wouldn't get to spend as much time with him as they wished.

Earlier that week, Kamui-sensei asked if he wanted to come with him to the main city (Kaito complained often he was endangering the village being there) and asked if he wanted to take refugee with his three assistances, who all were slaves previously. Hearing this was shocking since Kaito had already become suspicious that Kamui-sensei was behind the recent decline in slaves. He said he would think about it, and only today had he really considered going with him after winter.

The children, despite complaints, ending up agreeing it was for the best.

It didn't take a wise man to see the children were fond of their doctor and vice verse.

It had been a long time since he remembered the affection of others, only barely remembering the affection from his parents who had also been slaves like him. "Kaito-san, are you sure about this?" Len asked trotting along side him as they head back ground the fields to the cottage in the distances. "Can't you stay here?"

"It's always nice here, and the city is always crowded!" Rin added, trying to twist his arm in their favour.

"I wish I could, but it's dangerous for me to be here any longer than I'm going to be," Kaito replied gently, watching their faces drop. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be," Len finally said, hopping a few steps ahead. "Kamui-sensei knows what he's doing. If he says it's for the best, then we're not going to argue with his decision."

"You both care for him greatly."

"He's a miracle, Kaito-san. Everyone says that, and respects him," Rin grabbed hold of his hand, swing it lightly as they walked. "Gumi-sensei had to leave because her father was ill and told us a close friend was going to take care of her duties in the village for us. We didn't know what to expect, but when father had his fall, we were all worried because Kamui-sensei hadn't arrived."

"He arrived a day later, and we told him what happened. He was so professional about it, and took care of our father," Len continued, walking backwards in front of him. "No one expected father to walk again, but Kamui-sensei was persistent at first. He told us father's back wasn't broken, but the bones were bruises. He'd walk again, but he'd probably never be able to do a lot of things required of him."

"Since our father works on the farm behind us, it was really bad news," Rin said sadly, her hands clutching Kaito's tightly. "Len and I did as much as we could, and Kamui-sensei saw that in us, and promised to find a way to get our father back to the shape he was in. He did the best he could, and father did recover. Just when Kamui-sensei was about to give us, he learned that Len and I were the only family he had left, mother having died giving birth to us."

Kaito was fairly sure he heard Kamui-sensei talking about their mother, and what it sounds like she was still alive. "Father told Kamui-sensei about Gumi-sensei, and her will. A horse of his farm was dying after giving birth and she stayed with the horse and did everyone to help it survive. Gumi-sensei wasn't trained for it, but she took the matter seriously because at the time, an old woman in our village was dying too. She worked really hard to save both of them, and she did. Not because she got lucky, but because she didn't give up."

"Father accepted the fact he would never be the same, but told Kamui-sensei never to give up because he would feel helpless and unsatisfied. Kamui-sensei left the farm house thinking differently than he did. A few months later, our father was back in full health because Kamui-sensei looked thoroughly into the matter. Father does get a little weak every now and then, and Kamui-sensei tells him never to really push himself too much because it could damage his back again."

"Because of this persistence in him towards the end, people grew to trust him and they helped mentor him when he felt helpless. People were shocked when he got hurt at once stage, since it reveal in the past he was a slave that escaped, but it made the people in our village more understanding of his nature. It changed our view on him completely!"

"Kamui-sensei is who he is, despite being a slave at one stage. That means the same for you, Kaito-san," Rin beamed up at him. "You're no different from us, whether those in power believe or not."

They both smiled contentedly at him, and for a moment, he felt his heart miss a beat or two. For the last few weeks, he'd wondered why he was being treated the way he was. At first, he wondered if there was something sinister underneath, but for the first time since he met them, he saw acceptance…

…The first time he ever saw that expression in anyone's eyes in fact.

"Kaito-san, are you crying?"

He felt something wet slide down his face, and quickly moved his free hand to brush it away. The children still smiled, understanding that something had changed. It may have been the first time he actually felt at peace, safe and calm, happy to be alive even. His hands tightened lightly on Rin's as the emotions moved through him.

Kaito knew there were dangers ahead, but at the current moment, he really didn't care.

* * *

><p>"Kamui-sensei, we're back!" Rin announced as she ran through the front door, searching for the man in question. She raced towards the back room where his office was, searching for him. "He's not here," she said as she rejoined them in the kitchen.<p>

"Maybe he went out to grab supplies or something," Len wondered aloud, plopping down on the chair. Kaito didn't sit, finding it uneasy all of a sudden. It almost felt like it was forbidden to be in here without the young doctor, despite the children confident that it was fine. At the current moment, it was Kaito's home too.

"Or he's with a patient," Rin added, fidgeting where she stood. "What if someone got hurt?"

"What if he needs our help?" Kaito asked, watching the children think that over.

"Kamui-sensei would have hunted us down first if he needed help."

"Maybe he didn't have time to," Kaito admitted, feeling even more uneasy. To be truthful, he didn't want to be inside.

"Possible," Rin admitted just before they heard a loud noise. The front door almost burst open, and before they could question it, Kamui-sensei moved shifty towards the room across from them where his supplies were.

"Rin, go to the back room and grab my stuff," he spoke roughly, a tone that was more scared than worried. That woke every sense in Kaito up inside. What if someone had found them?

"What-"

"Don't ask questions, just do it!" He snapped.

Rin looked a little bruised when she ran to the office to search for the bag. "Sensei, what's wrong?" Len asked, when he came over to the doctor. Kamui didn't answer, just cursed loudly. Eventually, he had a bag all ready and was out the door before they could blink.

Kaito was aware then that this was just part of his job, for why else would he take towels with him? "We better follow him," Rin said, despite looking a little stressed. It must have been the first time Kamui-sensei every got angry.

To be truthful, Kaito didn't know how to tell her that it wasn't her fault.

* * *

><p>Rin and Len were must faster than him, and were waiting outside a house, looking worried. He wasn't sure it was wise to ask. "What's wrong?" Kaito said as he approached.<p>

The two looked upset. "One of the ladies in our town we're pregnant, but it appears she's having complications," Len said, shifting from one foot to the other.

Maybe it was impulse, but Kaito went in, almost gagging at the sight of blood. Hands covered in it, Kamui-sensei desperately tried to stop the bleeding. He was cursing, quite a lot actually, over this. When the young man next to him, saw Kaito, he tensed. Kamui-sensei turned about then said "don't just stand there if you came to help, come here and give me a hand!"

If anyone was more upset, it was Kamui-sensei. Kaito's legs finally moved as he came over. Kamui-sensei said something, but it wasn't directed at him. "Why didn't you come and get me when you noticed she was bleeding," he demanded towards the young man, who winced at the tone.

"She told me she was fine."

"She's internally bleeding! Didn't the sight of blood warn you something was wrong? If she doesn't give birth now, we'll lose both of them!"

The woman barely looked like she was registering. Kaito felt uneasy. "Let me help," he said quieting, taking a hand of Kamui's. "Tell me what you need me to do."

Kamui-sensei glanced at him then said, "Check the kitchen for a big bowl. I need fresh warm water. While you're at it, send those two home, they don't need to be here."

He was talking about the twins. Kaito didn't hesitate, moving away from them and towards the kitchen area. The children hadn't come inside yet, standing uncertainly outside. "Go home," he told them gently, and despite their protests, they left. He managed to find a big bowl in the end, filling it up with warm water. The young man who'd been in the living room came to help him carry it. He looked distressed, but not as frustrated or upset as Kamui.

They managed to get the bowl from the kitchen to the living room, putting it right beside Kamui. He was telling the woman something, and she weakly nodded to him. Kaito went to asked what else he could do, but Kamui shook his head. "There's nothing else we can do, the rest is up to her. She's got to give birth to the baby now. I've managed to break her water, but the rest is up to her."

"How did this happen?"

"The baby is dead. It's hard to monitor these things out here, but she'd been sick for a while now. I feared the worse when she refused to leave for the city where they could monitor her. Out here, there's nothing we can do expect help her give birth." Kaito felt sick. How long had she been carrying a dead baby in her womb? "If she doesn't give birth now, then we'll lose both of them. It's not a option I can take willingly," Kamui-sensei said just both the woman screamed. She was going to have to push the baby out with her strength. "Take deep breaths and push hard. You can do it," he said soothingly to the woman.

Kaito couldn't move, watching her struggling to desperately get the baby out, and a few times she almost gave up, but Kamui's tongue was sharp, and with the threat that she was in grave danger made her work harder.

Giving birth to a dead child was one of the hardest tasks a mother could do. No parent liked losing their child at any stage of their life.

And then, it was over. Before the mother had a chance, Kamui cover the child, his face stained grey. The mother was barely breathing, laying unconscious on the couch. "Kaito, can you leave? Go to the farm house, I'm fine here for now."

Kaito didn't argue, and left quietly as he could.

* * *

><p>He found Rin and Len on the porch of their farm house. Rin was asleep, but Len wasn't, he ran a hand through his sister's hair, looking distressed. "Is she ok?" he asked when Kaito sat down beside him.<p>

"She managed to give birth to the child, but he was already dead." Kaito said sadly, watching Len's face.

"This was going to be her first child. She'd been so excited that she was going to be a mother, and spent hours designing a room up for the baby. Kamui-sensei couldn't tell her if it was going to be a boy or a girl, but he enjoyed her excitement. It was a big thing… but losing the baby…" Len eyes welled with tears. "When our mother died, a woman stayed with my father and helped raise us. When Rin and I turned four, they got married and she became our mother. She's really nice, but she lost her first baby too. She was told she would never have children again, and it hurt her. When our mother got pregnant, she did everything she could to help her out, not wanting the same thing to happen again.

"But mother fell sick all of a sudden. Our mother told her to stay beside her husband and children if she didn't survive. Father said she cried more than he did when our mother died, and promised him she would do everything in her power to raise us healthy and strong." Len couldn't stop crying, leaning his head on Kaito's shoulder. "She knows what its like to lose a baby, and she was incredibly hurt. She would tell us how much she wanted a child, but she was happy knowing we were alright. A part of her will never accept us as her children, but she's never allowed that to deter her from raising us. Without her, who knew what would have happened to our father."

"What happened to her partner?"

"He was at war… and died shortly before she lost her own baby. Father reckons it was because of stress of losing her partner that caused the complications."

Losing two of the most precious people in your life in one go… yeah, he understood that feeling too. He didn't ask more questions, and helped Len get Rin inside before it got too cold. When they were finally asleep, he left the farm house and went back to see if Kamui was home.

* * *

><p>"You're going to get drunk if you keep drinking that," he didn't expect to hear this voice so soon, so when Gakupo glance upward, he wore a slight frown.<p>

"I haven't drunk that much of it yet," Gakupo admitted as he gently placed the glass down on the table.

Kaito, who'd been here for almost two weeks, was recovering quicker than most people. He was already walking firmly on his injuried leg and only began to limp after spending several hours on it without rest. Most people were still fairly crippled around this time.

Then again, he wasn't really that surprised.

To be truthful, what really surprised Gakupo was the man in front of him, who didn't seem to step out of the composure of his. "Why did you help? Most slaves hate the existence of humans."

Kaito sat down across form Gakupo, wearing a slight frown on his lips. "I don't hate all humans," he admitted gently. "Just the ones in power," there was something that didn't seem right. Kaito seemed somewhat uneasy.

"That doesn't mean you trust everyone else, right?"

"Trust is something gained," was Kaito's simple, but powerful reply.

He was right after all. No one just simply trusted a person from day one. They had to get to know that person before they could determine whether that person was trustworthy. "Then what made you come by and assist me?"

"I had no motive," Kaito as he squirmed slightly in the chair, seeming even more uneasy than before. "You looked like you could need some assistance and I highly doubted you wanted the twins to be there in the room and help you. Anyways, I don't think they wanted to be there any longer than they were."

"They didn't need to see the pain the death of a child caused the parents. If it had been a safe birth, then I would have been fine. Seeing life brought into the world is one of the greatest sights ever. To be able to see the creation of something is inspiring. Besides, they didn't need to be reminded of the fact the woman they call mother isn't theirs and that she doesn't really love them at all."

Kaito's face darkened, along with his voice. "She doesn't love them?"

"Can you really blame her?" Gakupo asked, pouring himself another healthy portion of the brandy on the table. "She was a healthy young woman with the world at her fingertips. She was going to have a baby and she was happily married to one of the most remarkable men in the village who was also a solider. Her life was perfect, Kaito-san. She was experiencing something that only happens to one in a million and then, out of the blue, tragedy struck her with no mercy." He guzzled the small shot down in one gulp. He was really stressed, to be truthful. "She lost her husband during the war between the two nations. Then she miscarried, and became severally ill. She was told she'll never have children. Do you know what it's like to be told you'll never conceive children again? It destroys the mother's hearts, and then she becomes jealous of all the women around her who had children. And then as if it was the icing on top of the cake, her best friend fell pregnant with _twins_." He went to pour another glass, but decided getting drunk was a bit silly at the current moment. "She did try, Kaito-san. There was no doubt she tried, but… she just isn't that strong. They're sore reminders she'll never give birth to any of her own."

"Is that why they spend so much time here, because they feel so unwanted?"

"They always spent a lot of time wandering about outside, and one day they got rained on. I caught them and dragged them back here, and after some scolding, I told them they could come by here and hang around in the safety and warmth of the cottage if they really didn't want to go home straight away. At first, they hanged around until dinner time, but as the months went on, they stayed longer and longer. Some nights they refused to go home and would stay here with me. They'd always make some stupid excuse up to stay here. I mean, I didn't mind they staying here, I didn't complain about it since I enjoyed their company. After all, I began to teach them a few things. I taught Rin to cook basic meals because their mother pretty much refused to teach her. I'm not the best of cooks myself, but at least what I make is eatable. She didn't learn to properly cook until the time my assistant came down to join me for Christmas last year. She taught Rin to cook sweet things like cake and biscuits."

"She sounds like a charming person," there was a small smile on Kaito's lips when he said that.

"She is… and to be truthful, I was rather annoyed she came here actually, considering it was winter and all. However she thought to come down since she assumed I was going to be alone for Christmas. She was pretty shocked when she discovered the twins had pretty much taken up residence here with me. However, she stayed nevertheless and taught Rin to cook more complicated meals. I really appreciated that since it kept one of the twins out of my way whenever I did work. I had to keep Len occupied though, and since he had an interest in medicine, I taught him about natural herbs and remedies that he could apply to his own life. Around this time, my assistant recommended that they assisted with chores to make up for crashing at my place all the time. That gave me the chance to check up more often on my patients since all the other duties were taken care of, though there aren't that many." Gakupo sighed, resting his head on the table. "I seriously don't know what I would have done without them."

"You treated them to a lot of things, didn't you?"

"Naturally," Gakupo huffed out a sigh. "They got pocket money for their assistance, and when ever I went into the nearby city for supplies, I'd always bring back something for them. Then, after then, my assistant would send all kinds of presents back for them from the city they lived in. Naturally, those two were spoiled." Gakupo went quiet for a moment before he shot a glance at him. "Are you trying to distract me?"

"I assume you feel better now, talking about something else and stepping away from what just happened," Kaito admitted as he stood up. "Is the mother alright?"

Gakupo nodded. "The bleeding stopped, but it'll take a while to recover."

"Will she… every have other children?"

"I don't know the extent of the damage, but she's been sent to the major city. They'll decide what's best for them."

Kaito nodded before stretching. "You better not drink that whole bottle dry because you'll regret it in the morning."

Gakupo stared at the bottle then smiled up at Kaito. "You were worried about me."

Kaito's face flashed red from embarrassment, and he turned away. "Good night," he said quickly before slipping towards the back rooms, disappearing into the room where he was staying.

Sitting at the table, Gakupo allowed himself a small smile, realising for the first time since he met Kaito, which the man really did care. He went looking for the children after awhile, and wondered if he had been with him until now? Filling another glass, he chuckled to himself.


	4. Despair

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has alerted, fav'd and reviewed this story. For a while I had difficulties writing this chapter because what was going on. To explain a few things, you can visit the map of the world on my profile (there's a link near by display picture) that'll help explain a little about this world and the places in it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – Despair<strong>

"Didn't I tell you would regret it?" Kaito grumbled early that morning as the twins cooked breakfast, doing everything as quietly as they could so they wouldn't disrupt Kamui-sensei too much, who was nursing a headache from the alcohol.

"I didn't drink _that_ much. I just don't handle alcohol well, and besides, my assistant always sends me the hard stuff. She never takes into account my tolerance."

"If you knew that, then why did you?"

"Because I was stressed, that's why."

"Poor you," there was sarcasm in Kaito's voice. It was clear he didn't feel sorry for the doctor. He stood there awkwardly, not sure what do with himself. He hated just standing about, but he didn't really want to sit down either. He just felt… edgy. He glanced towards the window, seeing the storm clouds coming towards them.

"It seems winter's going to start early this year," Kamui-sensei said as he sat back as Len placing a hot cup of tea in front of him. He thanked the boy who just smiled and went back over to his sister. "Some years it varies on the rainfalls earlier on in the year. The less rain falls in the year means a later winter, earlier rain falls and winter approaches faster."

"I never realised."

"Well, it's not always right, some years it tricks you, but the theories correct most of the time," Kamui-sensei said as he sipped the tea. "Besides, the sky gives away more than you would think."

"Is there going to be a storm?" Rin asked as she began to dish out breakfast.

"I don't know, but whatever it may be, it's approaching fast," Kamui said softly. The children were really uneasy. "It might be best you two stay here until the storms blown over. Your parents are aware you're both here this morning?"

"We told father before we left," Len replied before convincing Kaito to sit down at the table and eat with them. "He said he'll let mother know we're here."

Kaito stiffened, but the children didn't notice. Kamui, however, did notice the way Kaito tensed, but ignored it instead of raising the issue. "At least they know."

The two nodded before Len spoke out again. "Kamui-sensei… can we spend Christmas here?"

Kamui was now the one who seemed uneasy. "Wouldn't you prefer to spend it with your father?"

By the twin's expression, Kaito really doubted it. "Come on sensei, we won't get to see the two of you, can't we spend winter here?"

"But you have your chores; you're father can't do everything on his own."

The children looked depressed, so Kaito was the one who spoke out. "What's wrong with them spending Christmas here? Christmas comes every year, so what's wrong with them spending this Christmas with you?"

The twins seemed happy that Kaito was sticking up for them. "I didn't say anything was wrong with it," Kamui sighed softly. "I don't hate having them here… it's just…"

They both knew danger was on the horizon.

* * *

><p>There was something wrong, something seriously wrong but neither Kaito-san nor Kamui-sensei noticed the dangers ahead of them. Strolling along a worn rode, Kagamine Len wondered just what exactly was wrong with this feeling. Rin didn't seem to notice it either as she wandered a few steps ahead on him, holding a brown paper bag filled with goodies from the market in the nearby town.<p>

There had been something wrong there too, but it just didn't click with him. Maybe it was because he was too young to understand exactly what was going on, but the two adults had suddenly changed attitude in the last few days. They spent time together talking about escaping after Christmas when there was still confusion, but Len wondered why after Christmas?

_It's because of us…_

As the thought crossed his mind, he stopped walking. Rin didn't notice at first that her brother had stopped until she realised his footsteps had creased and she turned around, slightly confused. "Len, what's wrong?"

_Is it because… we wanted to be with them for Christmas? Are they… in more danger than their acting_? "It's nothing," Len said as he began walking, moving swiftly past his confused sister. _It's because we asked to be with them that they feel that are obliged to remain until Christmas has past… are we really that selfish?_ "I was thinking… maybe we should stay home for Christmas after all… you know, because it's really the time we should spend with the old man."

"But you were the one who said we should be with Kamui-sensei and Kaito-san."

She was cute when she was naive. "Yeah, but the old man is our family… maybe we should spend some time with him."

"But…" Rin almost began to postest when they heard a noise in the distances. It was the sound of galloping. _Horses?_ Len wondered before steering Rin from the path. It was getting late, and no doubt they would have gotten back just before nightfall, but who would be travelling out this way from the town behind them? Something was wrong. "Len… what's wrong?"

"I don't think it's safe here. We'll go the back way, and head straight for Kamui-sensei's cottage. Something is really wrong," Len pulled his sister along with him.

"But this path is longer!"

"Shh! I know, but it's safer," Len hushed at her before dragging her into the trees. Just as they vanished, he caught the sight of several horses, all of them wearing imperial uniforms. Len's stomach dropped lower than he could imagine…

…Imperial uniforms meant one thing…

…They were looking for Kaito-san.

* * *

><p>"Kamui-sensei!" Gakupo would not admit the children bursting into his cottage scared him witless. He just wouldn't!<p>

"What is it you two? Did you run all the way back or something?" Gakupo asked as he took the bag and placed it on the table. "What's wrong?"

"T-The Espias Imperial guards!"

That was enough of an answer the make Gakupo pale. "Where?"

"They were riding along the path. We went the back way, but they don't look like they're here yet. Kamui-sensei, they're the men from the Wastelands, from Espias!"

Espias was the country to the right of Ceylartium (the country they were currently in), and had very little green land in it (hence the name The Wastelands), and was once apart of Swonya, until Espias people choose separated from them. That caused a war and divided the two nations in the end. Espias was also, if Gakupo's judgment was correct, where Kaito was from. "Are you sure?" Gakupo asked cautiously.

"Dead sure, sensei, I would recognize their uniform from a mile away!"

Which meant they'd run out of time. This was not a good thing to happen, he wasn't prepared yet. Kaito was still healing, and in all honesty, it'd only been a month since he was brought here to his cabin. There was no way Kaito could even outrun them even if he tried. "Alright," Gakupo began slowly, keeping his anxiety at bay. "Remember the back route I showed you awhile ago. I want you two to take Kaito up there."

"But, the path is covered with snow!" Rin replied, glancing out the window. "And a storm is coming."

"I know, but we need to get him away from the village. It's not safe anymore. Things would get suspicious if I just disappeared now. I need to buy time. You'll have to take the back route towards Ceylosias, along the border. You've both remember the way right?"

"Of course, you showed us the way ages ago," Len grumbled. "Will we reach there before the storm, and how the hell do you plan to catch up to us and what if they go to Ceylosias? It could be their next destination!"

That was a good point, actually. "Ceylosias is in the Cythatus borders, Espias isn't allowed to cross the border line of Bythatus unless they plan to start a war. Unfortunately for Ceylartium, they aren't apart of that treaty, so Espias can just walk in whenever they want."

"Totally unfair," Rin mumbled before nodding, understanding what Gakupo was getting at. "The back way will add another four hours to the travel. The walking distance of Ceylosias is at least a day long. Maybe we could take some horses from the farm?"

"It'll be too suspicious," Len commented with a frown. "But they're on horses and could catch us up easy."

"Not if you follow the river down to the ocean," Gakupo said as he pulled a map from the shelf nearby. He unrolled it and pointed to where he was getting at. "It'll take longer, but you see here, you can catch a boat down the river. If you leave within the hour, you could make it in time to catch the last boat of the evening. To boat travels all the way down to the ocean. From the small ocean village, you can hire a carriage and travel along the ocean into Cythatus. It'll be at least another two days travel, but once I'm done here, I can get to Cythatus before you arrive."

"But the longer we take, the more time they have to get to us."

"Boat's aren't exactly fast either, sensei. They could be upon us before we know it."

He shook his head and smile. "You're going up, they're going down. It'll take six hours to get to the boat. The boat will take another four to get down to the ocean village. That's ten hours. They'll be there and out before you know it. Rest there in the village before in the early hours of the morning, hire a coach. The coach will get you into the Bythatus borders and into Cythatus by the late evening if you follow the ocean."

"Alright," Len said before turning to Rin. "Pack some supplies, enough for three days, and get Kaito while you're at it."

"Take the map with you," Gakupo said as he wrapped it up and handed it to Len. "You'll also need some money for this."

"Sensei, we couldn't," Rin took his hand and shook her head. "It's asking too much."

"No, I'm the one who's asking a lot here."

"And what excuse do you plan to make up for us?" Len asked with suspicious.

"I'll work something out."

* * *

><p>It was too cold for travel, but it seemed Rin didn't mind it. Kaito did, however, shivering slightly as the twins took him into the forests. "What's going on?" he asked the two, feeling a little left out of the loop. He'd been dragged off with little explanation to why panicked twins wanted to get him away from the village. He'd asked Kamui, who offered no enlightenment on what was going on just that he had to go with the twins. He then mentioned that in two days time, he'd meet up with the three of them.<p>

"Kamui-sensei said not to tell you until we were away from the village," Len admitted, trotting along side him. "He wants the three of us away from the village as quickly as possible."

He had a feeling now why Kamui wanted that. "They're here, aren't they?" He felt Rin's hand tightened and knew it. "He's endangering you both by doing this. I can carry on by myself."

"You can't," Rin said, her voice on the edge of tears. "You don't know the way to the boats on the river or how to travel from the ocean village to Cythatus either. We know the way therefore, it's better if we go with you."

Kaito stayed quiet for a moment before he managed to let go of Rin's hand, the twins stopped, puzzled. "You've underestimated them, haven't you?"

"What do you mean?" Len demanded angrily, his eyes red from suppressed tears.

"There is no way you can get away from them if they're this close. Go back to the village now, its better this way. If they catch the two of you, they'll enslave you both. Its better that you two head back and I carry on. I wouldn't live with myself if you too got caught because of me."

The twins went to argue but he rose his hand, pleading with them to listen to him…

* * *

><p>Villagers scrabbled away as the large, metal plated horses and men stormed into the village. After they stopped in the square of the village, the man up front jumped from his horse, looking around at the unsure and frightened villagers. He smiled darkly to himself before he spoke out to them. "I had some news that you were harbouring a slave of the capital of Espias, Eurisaea, amongst you. If you do not wished to be hurt, then please bring him to us immediately."<p>

There was nervous chatter, and the leader, the Master of the Guards in the Eurisaea court, over heard it. Many asked what he meant, others mentioned a name, that maybe it had something to do with him. However, before he could question again, a bright came from ahead of them. A sensation man already in his sleep attire came over to the group, speaking in a loud voice as he did. "What in gods name is going on over here," his voice wasn't one that seemed used to speaking loudly, but it certainly wasn't a voice of a quite many either. "Heavens sake, do you realise what godly hour this is?"

The Master of the Guards nodded his head respectfully towards the man. He noticed many people relaxed around him, and wandered who he might be. "I'm Goodwin of the court of Eurisaea, and we are here to collect a slave that has gone missing."

"A slave, what nonsense, does it look like any are here?" The man spoke darkly, more upset that he was startled from his slumber rather than anything else. "I've treated every single person here for the last two years and I have not seen any _slaves_ among us."

Goodwin narrowed his eyes and approached the man. "Is that so, sir…?"

"Kamui-sensei," the man replied, crossing his arms, the lantern hanging to the side of him from his hand.

"Kamui-kun," Goodwin spoke, his voice holding mockery in it. "May I enquire where you are from? It's rare to see a man of your manner living amongst villagers like this?"

"Is that flattery I sense, Goodwin-san, because flattery will get you no where."

"Certainly, not, Kamui-kun, I'm just curious why a man from the notorious Genecea is here. After all, even in this dim light it is easy to tell that your beautiful violet hair is natural. I only thought the Genecea people had such a hair colour."

"I do have some relations there, but this has nothing to do with why you've come here."

"Oh, but this does," Goodwin waved his hand, his dark smile growing. "Most Genecea's are lairs."

"That's stereotyping us, and that will get you no where. My people are, as most people know, a warrior race. We don't enjoying being patronized, and will act violently towards anyone who thinks they can get away," Kamui's eyes flashed, a bloodlust boiled in them. "We're just as dangerous as we are elegant, remember that Goodwin-san."

Goodwin took a step back, feeling a dark aura coming from the young doctor. It seemed he did cross a bad path with Kamui, but after a moment he smiled at the man. "Excuse my rudeness, but may I have your full name?"

Kamui narrowed his eyes. "Kamui Gakupo."

"Ah, the Queen Killer, I head about you."

The name didn't shock the doctor like Goodwin thought it would have, instead, it made Kamui smile foully at him. "Ah, I guess those who work in the courts would know me by that name, but thankfully, that has been suppressed, otherwise, they may be another blood bath."

Goodwin shivered. He knew the stories, knew that the Queen Killer strangled the Queen of Genecea after a night of service. He also tried to kill the young Princess, but she managed to escape him. He murdered several other guards and young provinces Queens in his escape before disappearing. He turned up in the main slave court and threatened to murder every single owner of slaves if his name was not removed and suppressed. Just to prove that he was willing to do so, he even brought in one of the province Queens head with him. No one wanted him in the slave houses and did as he wished before disappearing, never to be heard of until, well, now. "No, we wouldn't want that," Goodwin said more to himself than Kamui. "Anyways, by the order of the King, we are to search every house for him."

Kamui's face didn't shift, but he glanced at the people. "You damage any property, and I promise I'll damage your men."

Goodwin glanced at his men, hoping they understood before he sent them on their way. Soon, it was just him and Kamui faced off. Wouldn't his kind just love him for bringing back the most dangerous slave though by far? It'll certainly boost his status, but as the thought crossed, his eyes connected with the ones in front of him. No, it wasn't worth dying for yet. However, now he knew the young doctors location, he could easily tell the king about it. "Why do you choose a small, remote town to practice in? Certainly there are better places for more money," Goodwin said as he lit up a cigarette, offering one to the doctor who kindly refused.

"It's not about the money, I just want to help those in need," Kamui replied softly, but there was something about his tone that made Goodwin suddenly suspicious. He was hiding something, but what was it? "This town may be remote, but the community is close, everyone here helps each other out in all kinds of tasks. It's the kind of place I grew up in before I was taken away and forced into the slave camps."

"Was it now?"

"Surely you're against enslaving people. What if it were your children, your wife? Have you ever considered what this does to a person," Kamui whispered then laughed bitterly. "Of course, you'd think in the sense of 'I have power, I don't need to think like that', but in all honesty, what if you lost your status, your power… you could end up in the same position."

"I'm not afraid of enslavement; after all, if I lost my power I'd kill myself before they could."

"So you don't even fear death?"

"Why would I fear death? I live on the death row every day. We're continuously at war with Swonya, though many people don't realise that until they live in the two countries."

"Why would you be at war?"

"Why wouldn't we? We wanted to be separate from the Swonya people, yet they still keep us bound. We may have our own territory, but we're not free, at least, not yet."

"And have you ever pictured the situation you're in being almost the same as a slave's life?"

Goodwin stared at Kamui for a long moment and laughed bitterly. "I guess it is, after all, a slave doesn't know when they'll be killed by their master."

"What of this slave you're hunting for, what will happen to him?"

"He'll probably be punished, but I highly doubt he'll be executed for his crimes, after all, they're petty crimes," Goodwin shrugged. "Besides, my men are good at what they do, so he didn't escape on his own, but saved by someone."

"And who would be sane enough to save a slave?"

"A ex-slave with a name for himself," Goodwin challenged. For a moment, Kamui looked startled by this but then he smiled sweetly, stepping up right into Goodwin's face. "Isn't that right, Kamui-_kun_?"

"First you mock me, then you treat me like a child and then you act as if I was behind this?"

"Many people aren't aware you're behind the recent slave releases, Kamui-_kun_, but I do work in the Slave Courts as well as being the Master of the Guard for Eurisaea."

"I thought your face looked familiar, Goodwin-_san_."

Sparks clashed between them before an echo of horses flooded the area. Suddenly, Kamui tensed up enough for even Goodwin to notice. Kamui turned to face the noise before a scream pierced the air. He had paled by now. Goodwin brushed past him and moved towards the noise. Horses burst around the corner of the far house – the place where Kamui had come from – carrying what it seemed like three people. "Sir, we found these three travelling in the forests. One of them in the slave in question, sir."

Goodwin only had to glance over his shoulder to see how pale Kamui had gone in the dim light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you enjoyed this latest installment. Let me know what you think is going to happen next =D**


	5. Desperation

**NOTE: I am so sorry this is incredibly late. I've actually been on Hiatus for a while because I haven't been able to update or write! I am so sorry, but I beat you're all glad to see this updated!**

**I actually enjoyed writing this chapter despite the first half being really hard to write. I've left some things out because I couldn't write them, but in the next few chapters you'll be meeting more characters! This is also the second to last chapter you'll see Len and Rin for a while, but not too long hopefully!**

**Anyways, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and faved and alerted this story. It's brings me so much joy because this is my first Vocaloid fanfiction and I still have so much to learn with this fanbase! I'm getting all excited now! THANK YOU SO MUCH AND ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>ENSLAVED LOVE ~A Gakupo x Kaito fanfiction~<strong>

**Chapter Four – Desperation**

"Unhand those children," Gakupo roared loudly as the crowd began to form in the square again. Gakupo went to storm over there when Goodwin drew his sword, blocking Gakupo. "They have nothing to do with this."

"And you did, Kamui-_kun_? Why were there two children with a slave? What were you planning, and don't bother to try and hide anything, you're mask has fallen."

Gakupo took a step back, growling angrily. It was true they'd been beaten, but how? Had the militia been waiting in the forest? How long had they been here? "And what if I was behind this? Those children have nothing to do with this. If you even try to harm them, I will not hesitate to butcher you like I did to those Queens," his voice was low, and sharp. "Let the children go."

"And do tell me what you are going to do about the slave, Kamui-_kun_? Are you going to challenge me over that as well?"

"I'll negotiate with you" Gakupo said quietly.

"Then negotiate we will."

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" Rin shrieked as she was dropped down beside her brother near two of the soldiers. They weren't bound, but warned that if they moved, they weren't liable for what happened to them. Kaito had been taken away from them too, and they admittedly panicked over what was going to happen to him. Kaito had stopped them and argued with them about getting involved before he went silent and pulled them behind him. They'd been confronted by the soldiers. It was clear Kaito knew he wasn't going to escape and had quickly negotiated to go with them if they didn't harm the twins. The soldiers did as he asked and the twins hadn't been hurt, nor had Kaito because he'd been willing to go back with them. "I'm scared, what are they going to do to Kaito-san?" Rin asked her brother, watching his tense face.<p>

"I don't know, but he was dragged away and out of sight. Kamui-sensei and that man are talking, and by the looks of it, Kamui-sensei is trying to compromise with their leader."

"But what if he fails? What will they do with Kaito-san… and us?"

"Kamui-sensei won't let anything bad happen!" Len hissed before glaring at the two men standing aside them. "At least, I hope not."

* * *

><p>"…Sadly, I can't compromise with that," Goodwin spoke with a chuckle, which irritated Gakupo. "I'm willing to over look the children since the slave came back willing, but I can't let him go without a decent exchange."<p>

Gakupo clenched his hands and bit down on his lip. He had a feeling Goodwin wasn't going to compromise with him, even with the threat of his men… and himself.

"_Why would I fear death? I live on the death row every day" _was what he'd said about that topic before. It was true as it didn't seem to bother him, leaning there content against the wall of his house. He smiled sweetly, which made Gakupo sick in the gut. He glanced towards the children, who were watching him from the distance. No one else but those two could see them talking. Still, he wouldn't draw a weapon while those two were staring directly at him. He turned back to Goodwin despite the itch to draw the small pocket knife from his pocket.

"What do you want in return then, Goodwin-san?"

"I don't know, there are many things I want in this world that you could probably get me, but do you really think I would trust you when, one; you're concealing a knife, and two; a ex-slave?"

"So you knew about the knife."

"I've dealt with many rebellious people and know the easiest thing to conceal is a small knife. It can deal enough damage to render the opponent useless, but not quite long enough to kill them directly. You wouldn't draw a knife on me in the attempt to kill me, just to prevent me from getting anywhere fast," Goodwin seemed pleased with himself, and in turn that just infuriated Gakupo more. "Besides, you only kill women."

As far as his name went, that was true. He was known to kill women (or Queens for the sake of his name), but that didn't mean he hadn't killed men as well. Gakupo crossed his arms in an attempt to keep his hand away from his pocket. He couldn't cause trouble yet. "What do you want in exchange for him?"

Goodwin grinned and moved around the house. Gakupo followed, realising he wanted to be out of sight. Somehow, his stomach sank. Soon, they were out of sight and were able to talk privately. "What do I want in exchange for him?" He repeated then laughed darkly. "What do you think I want Kamui-_kun_?"

Considering the man he was facing, he knew exactly what he wanted, and it was something Gakupo couldn't give him. There was no point in trying to attack Goodwin since he was prepared, but he had to do something to get himself out of this dangerous situation. Clearing his throat, Gakupo glanced to the side, in more of desperation to find a new weapon than in shame of about what he was going to say. "Considering your tone, you're asking for something rather inappropriate, wouldn't you agree?"

"It may seem that way, but it's not really," Goodwin eyed him in the same way one looked at a prized horse. It took effort to keep himself form punching Goodwin in the face. He had enough of those looks in the past, and those were the looks that drove him to the edge.

Gakupo faced him fully, wearing a smile that startled Goodwin. It was a fake smile, but from the outside, it would appear to be rather bittersweet. He took a few steps forward, placing his hand just beside Goodwin's head, their faces closed. He watched Goodwin's eyes that stared right back challengingly. This distant was dangerous for him if Gakupo decided in a split second to draw his knife out. Of course, it was just equally dangerous for Gakupo considering where Goodwin's hand lingered just above his gun. If either decided to kill one another, it would be about who could draw their weapon and attack the fastest.

A long moment past then before Gakupo chuckled and pulled away from the serious looking Goodwin. He underestimated the solider. Anyone would have taken advantage of the situation, but then again, none of them would have noticed his consider weapon earlier or the threat in the position. It just made Gakupo curious to how Goodwin stood his ground.

There was another moment before a sigh slipped from Goodwin's lips. The tension slipped away from him and he finally smiled. Gakupo kept his back to him, not willing to show him his edgy look. No matter what, Gakupo was standing on the losing side at the current moment. He was going to have to work on a new strategy.

"Kamui-_kun_, may I suggest you give up on the idea of saving Kaito-kun? If you do so, we won't have a reason to hurt those children or the rest of this village. Isn't that fair enough?"

No, it wasn't, but what could he do? What could he…?

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Len grumbled not long after Kamui-sensei disappeared around the corner with that solider who he'd been talking to when they had been dragged here. "What does Kamui-sensei plan to do about this?"<p>

Rin nervously stared at the corner before her eyes wander around the village. She could just see her father's outline, but the guard's legs blocked her view. She wondered if he was worrying about what was going to happen to them. Wincing, Rin wandered what she could do to get out of this situation.

Suddenly, she felt a awkward pull. "I need to go pee," she suddenly said to Len, who looked at her shocked as she stood up. The guards moved to block her escape but she stamped her foot and said loudly. "I have to go pee, move it!"

One guard stepped forward and took hold of her arm. "We have orders not to let you two go-" His sentence didn't finish when a scream pierced the night.

* * *

><p>Gakupo jumped at the shriek, and for a moment, he and Goodwin lingered before racing around the corner. Standing with the guards surrounding her was Rin, whose teeth had sunk into the hand of one of Goodwin's men. They couldn't pry her off which made Gakupo chuckle to himself. He stepped forward and spoke. "Rin, let go of his hand. Who knows where it's been."<p>

Goodwin shot a nasty look at Gakupo who shrugged. He made a slight gesture with his hand that made Goodwin growl, and the guard blush red and let go. Rin immediately raced over to him, placing Gakupo between her and the others. Len, who still sat on the ground, only sighed with annoyance at his sister's behaviour. "With an attitude like that…" Goodwin began, but silenced himself before speaking out again, this time to his men. "I have no use for these children. Go do something useless like staying out of the way."

The guards scurried away, disappearing past the crowds where their horses waited for them. "What is to become of Kaito?" Rin asked softly, clutching lightly on the back of Gakupo's night robes. Gakupo made a face, and didn't know how to answer. He looked at Goodwin, directing the question towards him.

"What _is_ going to happen to Kaito?"

"I see no agreement was made, Kamui-_kun_. So what do you suppose is going to happen?"

"You can't take him back! He hasn't done anything wrong! You can't treat him like a prisoner, he's a human-"

Gakupo quickly cut her off, raising his hand in front of her, silencing her. "A slave is a slave, no matter how you look at them," Goodwin said darkly, taking a step forward. Gakupo took a step as well, placing himself right between them. "You should understand that, Kamui-_kun_. Treating a slave as a human… it's just a ridiculous to treat a killer as a friend."

Rin gasped lightly behind Gakupo, but he ignored her. "The children don't need to hear the nonsense."

"What? Continue to lie to them and make them believe that their beloved doctor killed women while he was a slave? Now that is nonsense."

"…Sensei?" Rin asked, clutching his sleeve. "…Is that the truth."

Gakupo growled, whirled away and squatted down to her level, running a hand through her hair. "I did what was required of me to escape, Rin. If I never did, I wouldn't be here," he said gently, confirming her fears. "Does that change the man you know, Rin?"

Rin pondered for a moment then shook her head. "Kamui-sensei has helped people bring life into this world, has treated the ill, and mourned the dead. Kamui-sensei has always been nice, no matter the circumstance."

Gakupo nodded and gave her a gentle smile. "Grab Len and go back to your parents. They'll be worried about you."

She hesitated to leave, but ran over to Len and dragged him away before Len could question her. When she was safely away, he confronted Goodwin again. "Such a bold child, she'd make a good wife one day."

"I hope she does, because she deserves only the best, not a peasant's life, nor should she live a slave's life. Does it no matter to you that what you are doing is wrong?"

"Whether it's right or wrong does not change the fact that this is life is. Just because Ceylartium does not believe in slavery doesn't change the facts in Espias."

"You are trespassing on natural land. They are protected by Bythatus, and if you cause any problems, they will step in. A Third World War will start again, and this time no one will survive it's curse."

"Bythatus is still in the slave trade markets, Kamui-_kun_. It would be wise to keep _that_ in mind."

"But they're far more restraint than _you__._."

Goodwin smiled darkly, coming right up to Gakupo, looking him in the eye. Goodwin wasn't shorter nor taller than Gakupo, his own blue hair sparkled in the dim lamp lights. He would be violent if need be, and Gakupo knew all too well Bythatus would not act so willingly on this. He was now in a dangerous place once again.

"If you think you scare me, you're wrong."

"Oh, I don't care about that. However, remember this clearly, Kamui-_kun_. You have just made the one mistake, the one mistake that now has decided that Kaito will return with us."

"I will have justice, Goodwin-_san_. I will win this battle."

"I'd like to see you try and stand up against the Espias army."

Gakupo suddenly smiled before a loud smash startled him. The nearby lamp had shattered for some reason, which made Goodwin cautious. "A little edgy, sir?"

"Party tricks don't scary me," Goodwin narrowed his eyes at Gakupo. "Now, we will leave your village alone."

"I have a request, only a small one."

* * *

><p>The way Kamui-san moved over to him told him there was no hope. The confident steps didn't match the defeated look written all over. Kaito sighed, not sure whether he really cared at all. Kamui kneeled down in front of him and began to speak. It was rather useless stuff, but the harder he listened to Kamui's babble, the more he heard the message. It was a simple plan, telling him exactly what he was planning. However, from the guards ears, it wouldn't be worth listening to.<p>

"Are you sure?" Kaito asked slowly when Kamui stopped speaking for a moment.

"Yes, I am," Kamui's strong look did not lie. He was confident it will work. "I promise you that much."

And then, he stood and backed away. Kaito didn't once look back at Kamui's face, because he already knew the look facing him.

He could feel Kamui's confident smirk following him. Kaito smiled slightly and closed his eyes for a second. Who would have thought the doctor was so damn reckless?

* * *

><p>"You let him <em>go<em>?" Rin screamed at Gakupo, throwing the kettle at him. Gakupo caught it with ease, setting it down on the table. "I can't believe you! After everything-"

"Rin, shut up," Gakupo snapped, startling the girl. "I have a plan, but I can't do anything until their out of Ceylatium. Until then, please bear with me."

"What do you plan to do?" Len asked softly, sitting down at the table. "You're going to need help, I know it."

Gakupo sighed and rose from his chair. "I was afraid you'd say that."

* * *

><p><strong>WEEEE! Off to recuse Kaito... maybe haha.<strong>

**Anyways, I'm going to start leaving little notes at the end of the chapters (hopefully) about places and characters you'll meet (I mean, we all know the Vocaloid characters hopefully, but I've also changed them a little to suit my writing style... lately I feel Gakupo has been a grumpy person... must change that xD**

**Here's the first little facts:**

**Ceylartium**  
>Kagamine twins home realm.<br>Esta is the village they grew up in, Escene is the capital.  
>Ceylartium is protected by Bythatus as they are a realm of no magic, and are made up more of farming towns due to their thriving land.<p>

**Thank you all for reading and let me know if there are mistakes in my story! I'd loved to hear your thoughts!**


	6. Welcome to Bythatus

**Note: Sorry for the lack of life here on . I've been really struggling at university because of my literacy problems (you've probably noticed it in my writing, btw). I've been very busy trying to keep up to date. Anyways, here's the new chapter of Enslaved Love.**

* * *

><p><strong>ENSLAVED LOVE ~A Gakupo x Kaito fanfiction~<strong>

**Chapter Five – Welcome to Bythatus**

All he could feel was pain slicing through his back like a knife cutting through him. He couldn't remember anything; his head was too sore and stuffy to remember much. He remembered a promise, a rescue plan, and a face with a name he could not remember. It was the drugs, it had to be. It was preventing him from thinking straight, only focus on the pain of the whip.

Taking a sharp gasp, Kaito's body jerked as the whip slammed down his spin cutting the already blistered skin. He could just tell that people were watching, laughing as he was humiliated in the worse way. This was his punishment for running away. This was a warning to all slaves not to step out the line, but he didn't care. Once it was over, it was over.

And just as he thought that, the whip was gone, he was left hanging against the wooden whipping poles. Tears stained his face, blood stained his skin and wooden floor. The crowds began to leave, but to add to his humiliation, they just left him.

His mind slowly began to clear, but sleep screamed at him so he still could barely think straight.

"At least you're still alive."

It was a voice he knew, but knew no name to. He didn't look up, his head hurt too much to move. He barely could say a word, but the person sat down in front of him, running a hand alongside his face. A cup was pressed against his lips, but he pulled away.

"Don't be stubborn, drink it. It'll clear your head long enough to think and move. I can't carry you all the way."

...Carry him? Where to? Away from here, maybe?

"I'm sorry it took so long to get here. We had some trouble," the voice was gentle, soothing. "Drink up, Kaito. You need some strength to get to the wagon. The children wouldn't want to see you like this."

...The children? Who were they? Why were they here?

"Kaito..." the voice coaxed him to drink, feeling the warm, sweet liquid flow down his dry throat. He choked a little, but took it gently, feeling his body growing warm and fuzzy, his mind slowly clearing up.

He finally remembered the face before him. The young doctor from the small village of Esta, he had helped him heal and get better after being rescued by a pair of twins.

"Let's get you down," Kamui-sensei whispered as he stood up, untying the ropes that bruises his wrists. "Easy goes," he said as the ropes loosened, slowly dropping Kaito to his knees. "There we go, come on," he helped him back to his feet, running a hand through Kaito's blue hair. "Can you concrete enough to work your legs?"

It took a moment for the thought to register in his mind, and began to move. It took quite a while to slip past the gates and out the gates. He could barely make out a small wagon, or the two people in it before his mind began to fade.

There was a shout before the world went black.

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Gakupo hissed as Len rushed over and help Gakupo steady him. "He's completely gone now. We'll have to drag him pretty much."<p>

"What's wrong with him?" Len asked in a slightly panicked tone. "Is he going to die?"

"Not if I have my way," Gakupo soothed, moving Kaito towards the wagon where Rin waited for them. "We need to lay him down on his stomach. I've got to tend to the wounds all over his back, otherwise he'll bleed to death before we get to Ceylosias. However, we need to move now. Len, take the front, Rin help me back here," Gakupo ordered as they got Kaito in. "We've gotta treat him on the move."

"Right!" The twins replied quietly, Len jumping up into the front as Rin slipped in the back, pulling the back shut and lighting a small lamp that was attached to the wagon. "What do you need me to do?" she asked as the wagon began to move.

"Grab one of the small flasks and tip a little water onto the cloth as begin to clean some of the wounds. They'll rot if we don't do that first," Gakupo said as he began to rummage through his bag.

Rin grabbed the small flask beside her and a cloth from Gakupo as he handed it to her. She tipped as much water she could onto it and began to gently wipe the cuts clean. She almost whimpered at the torn sight, her own eyes watering. "How cruel can they get?" She demanded as she cleaned the wound.

"Some people have no conscious, especially for a slave like him and I," Gakupo said as he began to grind some herbs mortar pestle, mixing a little of water into it to create a paste.

"He looked just as bad when we first found him," Rin sniffled, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "Poor Kaito-san," Rin whispered as she sat back to let Gakupo tend to his back. "Is there anything else I can do, sensei?"

"Not really," Gakupo admitted, only turning away from Kaito long enough to wipe the rest of her tears away with a small handkerchief. "Don't cry Rin, I promise he'll get better. You know I will."

Rin nodded, understanding that Gakupo would stick to his promise and do as much as he could to heal Kaito.

* * *

><p>A bright light blinded Kaito when he finally opened his eyes. He was sleeping on something soft, warmth wrapped all around him. It took him a moment to realise he wasn't in the camps... or anywhere near Espias. Startled, Kaito sat up and winced as pain ripped through his back, forcing him to lie slowly down on the bed. He laid there for a moment, not what to do when the door opened and someone entered. He relaxed immediately when he saw the young girl settle down beside the bed on a stool.<p>

"Rin... where am I?"

"We managed to cross the border into Bythatus. Eurisaea army can't enter without permission, and even if they get permission, they're under strick restrictions. Either way, you can be touched here."

"Where in Bythatus are we?"

"I think it's called Ceylosias. It's not too far from the border, but far enough to be protected. This is where Len and I leave you two, but I've convinced sensei to let us stay until you're ready to leave. It's going to be a long journey home for us."

"Will you to be alright?" Kaito asked as he slowly sat up again, feeling the tension easing a little as he did. "Winter is just about upon us."

"Actually, it's already here. Kaito-san, you've been out cold for a whole week, and it took us almost four days to get to you because of all the issues we had. We only just managed to sneak in when..."

She wasn't going to finish that. Kaito touched his back, feeling a slight sting. She probably would have seen the state of it, and that was enough to make her sick. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault... it's that mans fault."

"No, it's not his fault either, he's just following orders," Kaito replied before gently ruffling her hair. "I'm fine now, so you don't have to worry about me anymore."

"I thought you were going to die, because you lost a lot of blood, but Kamui-sensei made you better again... but I don't know how."

Yeah, Kaito was curious to know what happened too. This was probably the second time. "That's what doctors are for, Rin. They're here to save lives."

"I know but...don't you think something is strange about Kamui-sensei, Kaito-san?"

He didn't need to answer that since it was an obvious question. Instead, he tried to get out of bed, needing the help of Rin who finally led him outside. Kamui-sensei glanced at him with annoyance, but didn't comment on how Kaito was pushing himself too much. "If you're up to it, we can leave today. It's a two day ride to Afreos by wagon, but if you-"

"I'm ready whenever you are," Kaito announced, straightening himself. He didn't allow Kamui to see the strain it cause him, hoping to leave into the safety of the main city before Espias forces decided that they were close enough to detain. "I know the children want to spend more time with us-"

"No, they should go back," Kamui said, despite the protests of the twins. "It'll be dangerous to travel back any later," he told them before reaching into his pocket and pulling a small pouch out. "Make sure you stop at the inn I told you since there is no way you'll handle the ride back without the break," he told them as he handed Len the pouch. "Keep the rest hidden, there's enough for when you to decide to come to the city for further education."

The twins eyes lit up and nodded before hugging Kaito goodbye. As much as he didn't want to let go, he knew it wouldn't be too long before they came to the city. After year, they'd be old enough to travel back to the city. A year would go by quickly, he hoped.

Once Len and Rin set off back home, Kamui eyed Kaito and growled "stop acting tough. You're back isn't fully healed."

"And probably never will be," Kaito admitted before climbing into the second wagon. "I can rest in here. I want to get as far away from the border as possible."

"Very well," Kamui sighed as he pulled his jacket tighter. "Make sure you rug up, otherwise you'll freeze to death."

He didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

><p>The travel was long and wary, they had to stop more than four times because the travel caused too much pain in Kaito's back. In the end, they ended up in a city near the Afreos, where Gakupo tended to Kaito's back. "You've strained yourself to much, you've reopened all the wounds again," Gakupo said in a gentle voice as he examined the damage. "You shouldn't let this slide, Kaito. It'll leave your back beyond repair if you don't speak out."<p>

"I'm fine though" Kaito's voice didn't sound it, wincing as Gakupo poked and prodded areas on his back.

"You don't seem like you are," Gakupo warned, opening a jar that had green paste in it. Kaito had seen it before, but he didn't know what it was until the first time they stopped, where Gakupo had forced him to strip and used it all over the wounds.

The thing was the wounds weren't just on his back, but on the top of his arms, his buttock and the back of his legs. Sitting was a strain as well as walking. The only time he got relief was when he laid on his stomach during his resting periods. It was also uncomfortable because in those periods, Gakupo would straddle him (don't get the wrong ideas) and used the ointment on the wounds. Not only did it numb the pain, but helped heal them.

"If you don't take it easy, you'll never heal, and then you'll be useless. Healing takes a long time, so be wary."

"Fine" Kaito grumbled as he closed his eyes. The feel of Gakupo's warm hands was a welcomed feeling, but the smell of the herbal ointment wasn't. His scrunched his nose a little at the smell, but slowly he was getting used to it. _"There are worse smells out there,"_ Gakupo had told him before, and he had to agree, there were worse smells in the world. One of them was the stench of sweat and thesis in the slave camps. That was never a nice smell.

Gakupo's hands were delicate as he rubbed the paste into his back, making sure to cover as many of the wounds as possible. He tended to the muscles as well, making sure to relieve the tension that cramped his back up.

Opening his eyes slowly, he sighed with content, feeling as if everything wrong in his life had almost vanished, and all he had left were the wounds on his back. They'd never fully heal, but they'll disappear in a few years time.

Then again, he had a feeling they probably would disappear.

"Kamui-san, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you have magic, or is it my imagination."

"Magic is fictional, Kaito-san. There is no such thing."

"But I heard your people were mostly made up of those with the craft."

There was a slight hesitation in Gakupo's hands. "What about you?"

"I do... but I can't use it. My mother did teach a few things to me, but she didn't have magic and only knowledge of how to suppress it."

"How come you have magic? Espias people don't have magic."

"I wondered that too, but my father has blood from your land. I'm a throw back, I guess."

"And you can't use it?"

"Not at all."

Gakupo made a noise, and stopped moving, grasping Kaito's hand gently and rubbing it. "Magic is devoted to the thoughts and emotions of a human. Everyone is born with magic, but some are either too weak or too strong to master it. However, there are humans, like you and I, who can do more than what we have potential to actually do." Gakupo rubbed Kaito's hands gently, smiling to himself. "If you like, I can teach you when we reach the city?"

Kaito murmured something, feeling somewhat sleep. He could just feel something wrapping around his mind, making him feel drowsy. "I'd like that."

"Then when we arrive, I'll make sure to teach you the basics." Gakupo said, though he already knew Kaito was fast asleep. He sighed, thankful that exhaustion had kicked in. Kaito needed as much rest as possible, after all. He'd gone through a lot. After Gakupo finished rubbing the healing paste into Kaito's wounds, he washed his hands in the bathroom, splashing water on his own tired face. He was lacing magic within the paste, and it was wearing him out too much. However, he hoped by the end, the wounds would be near non-existent. It was as much as he could do, really. He had failed in protecting him despite his promises, so there was going to be no mistakes this time.

When Gakupo finally wandered out, he pulled the sheets up across Kaito, watching him sleep for a moment with a sigh. He brushed a few strands of hair off the blue haired man's face. It wasn't the first time he'd been close to the man, but he found something interesting about Kaito he didn't see in many people. Some from Espias, Kaito was a very different person. He had a gentle nature which was rare for Espias men, who were more brutal than his own people. Maybe the kindness from his mother rubbed off him, but even in a life of enslaved, surely Kaito would have become corrupted from his own rage and pain, but... he hadn't.

_He's very strong,_ Gakupo's mind whispered. _However, how long will he last? He isn't capable of acting tough forever...right?_ His mind asked silently, but Gakupo could offer no answer. That was to be expected though. There was no way he could answer a question that he had no answers to. Only time would be able to answer him.

Sitting on his heels, Gakupo watched Kaito breathing heavily. He was probably sleeping dreamlessly, which would be good. Kaito didn't need to be reminded about anything.

* * *

><p><em>He was surrounded by nothing but by grey walls and mist. He'd seen this place before in his subconscious. He remembered meeting that person here before, in this place that held no importance to him. The more he came here, the more he realised this place, these events would become real. He remembered meeting a man here who promised to save him. Every time that man appeared, the more he recognized the person.<em>

_Turning around, he faced the shadow standing behind him. The man was tall and handsome, but his face wasn't something he recognized. Long hair, beautifully shaped face, an exotic appearance, like a man from a high class court. A man who'd shared too many beds, a man who searched for his other half, a man who swore to him a life outside this hell._

_He'd never touch the man, but whenever the man reached out for him, whenever he tried to take the shadows hand, he'd wake confused. Would tonight be the same as last time?_

"_You came again, even though you're slowly breaking." The shadow spoke as if it was a well rehearsed play. However, he sensed that this was different, because this was the first time the man said something different. "Why did you come again?"_

"_Pardon?" he asked, confused a little. "What are you talking about."_

"_You came here again, to the place that doesn't promise you anything but an excuse to escape."_

_Oh, right. This was a vision within a dream after all. The shadow was the vision, but the room was just the dream. This place held no real importance. "I...I never know how I get here, it just happens."_

_The man laughed for the first time since they'd met. "I guess that would make sense." The shadow held his hand out again. "I promised to save you, and I almost have."_

"_Pardon?" he was still confused by the visions attitude. This was normally so well rehearsed, a pelage to be a saviour and a hand that he could never reach. For once, the shadow spoke outside its little play. "What do you mean? Who are you? How can I trust you?"_

"_Trust is something that is earned, you once said to me."_

_Somehow, he begun to recognize the voice, the face. Everything was clearing now. For the first time, he began to understand this place. "...Are you...?"_

"_Hush, don't say my name. Let the dream continue on without it."_

_There was a long moment before he reached out for the shadows hand, feeling the warmth of the grasp rush through him. 'Please, don't let the dream end yet!' Just as the thought crossed his mind, he was pulled into an embraced, startling him._

"_Just wait a little longer, and then I'll free you. I swear on my life, I will save you."_

_And then slowly, the dream began to vanish. Dreams and visions never lasted long, but he didn't want to let go of the man. "Stay with me."_

"_I'm always with you," the man reassured softly. "I'll never leave you... if you never leave me." And then the man was gone, and he was alone in the grey room._

* * *

><p>Kaito's eyes snapped open, his heart pounding in his chest. That was so different to what he expected, so different to the normal. When his breathing and heart settled, he finally realised something different. He was lying on his stomach, his hand warmer than his body. Turning his head, he realised just how close Gakupo was, sleeping beside the bed, his hand holding Kaito's. For a minute, Kaito wasn't sure to do when a small smile and he closed his eyes. "I'll wait until then," he whispered in a promise, hoping sleep would take him back, just to see that dream one more time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all for today. Now for some fun facts ;P<strong>

**Bythatus  
><strong>Where the story mainly takes place  
><span>Afreos<span> is the Capital  
><span>Bythatus<span> protects Ceylartium from other nations. Their slave markets aren't treated as cruelly as other realms, and tend to use slaves for more useless things. It's known to treat slaves a little better, but not much better than other realms. Bythatus does, however, believe there are enough slaves and tries to protect any more people from being enslaved. Bythatus is known for their lush beaches and fishing, as well as its big cities. Bythatus is also a neutral realm, but will go to war if they must. They have little magic.


	7. The Crazy City of Afreos

**A/N So, I am alive. I've been writing, lol. I've got heaps down for this nows. Espeically the new chapter I've done (chapter 8, such a tear jerker). However, this is only chapter six! I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six – The Crazy City of Afreos<strong>

"We're here!" Gakupo announced, sounding pleased with himself. "Get out here, you'll miss it all."

Kaito climbed from the back of the wagon into the front, still clasping the blanket around him. Night wasn't quite here, but they managed to reach Afreos without any more delays. Kaito kept the fact that he knew Gakupo held his hand that night to himself, seeing that Gakupo seemed awkward about it that morning. Now that they were finally at their destination, all the awkwardness had left him and Gakupo wore a charming smile on his lips.

And Kaito could see why. Afreos was a city that was surrounded by a large wall, having four main gates and a few smaller ones that lead down to different villages. Travelling along the main roads would lead a person to certain destinations. The West Gate led to the ocean and the ports that would take a person to Segabius or Genacea. The South Gate led to Aquilias, the East gate branched off into two main roads, one to Swonya the other to Espias. And finally, the North Gate, the gate they were approaching was the gate to Ceylartium. He remembered Gakupo talking about the differences in the gates, the differences in the patterns of the visible gears and designs artist had done to it.

If the gates had impressed him, the city startled him. Buildings are tall as the eye could see, the Afreos castle standing tall in the city centre. Large chimney's bellowed out of all the buildings, filling the air with a foul taste. The whole city itself was made up of steam engines and buildings, business along the busy streets, crowds of people and performances. The city itself had a beauty that wasn't likely to be seen from the ordinary person. To Kaito, however, this place was a new type of haven. The city was so big, it would take almost a week just to travel from one district to another (but then again, that was probably wasn't quite true). "There has to be over a million people here."

"There probably is," Gakupo admitted with a laugh, leading them down the main street. "The North District is mostly trade, since faces Ceylartium where lots of goods come from, this is the place to be. There's a smaller trade district within the Sound District, but this is the place to be for all the goods."

"Really?"

"Anything you can name, it'll be here," Gakupo reassured with a light laugh, looking at the way Kaito stared in wonder. "My home is closer to the castle, but there's something I want to do before we get settled anywhere. There's someone I need to speak to before I can take you home to rest."

"That's fine," Kaito said, wanting to know more about this place. He watched as Gakupo led them down a road, stopping at a place he assumed was the local pub. Gakupo helped Kaito off, leading him to the door that led downstairs. "What is this place?"

"The most family friendly pub in the district, I guess. The man who owns it is a good friend, and he's been supporting me through my work. I find it most important to see him before anyone else. It might hurt his feelings otherwise," Gakupo relied just as they stepped into a room so big that Kaito swore the whole cottage where Gakupo had been living could fit in here, _twice_!

"Gakupo-san~! Welcome back," a voice called from behind the bar as a man slipped from a room, coming to greet them. "It's been too long," he had a charming smile that almost rival Gakupo when the shook hands.

"Kiyoteru-san, it's good to see you healthy again. The letter from your daughter told me you weren't well again," Gakupo replied kindly as the man, Kiyoteru-san, led them to a table near the bar.

"Yuki? It'll be typical of her. It was just the chills, nothing fancy. I was back on my feet days later," he grumbled but his eyes didn't drop the smile. "And this must be Kaito. I heard from the girls that you'd be bringing back with you, but a lot sooner than expect?"

"We ran into trouble," Gakupo said, gesturing for Kaito to sit down with them. "Kaito-san, this is Hiyama Kiyoteru, he runs the pub here with his daughter Yuki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Kaito said respectfully, getting a strange look from Kiyoteru-san."

"Respectful man, I see. There's no need to belittle yourself in my pub, we're all good friends here. Just call me Kiyoteru, Kaito-san."

Kaito only nodded, not sure what to say.

Satisfied, Kiyoteru-san turned to Gakupo again. "This trouble you ran into...?"

"Nothing too severe, we made it back, didn't we?" Gakupo pointed out. It befuddled Kaito a little that he didn't even hint at the problem. "Things could have gotten worse if we hesitated in our plans."

"Certainly, but you're not that kind of person. You don't let anyone leave your side until you're satisfied with the results. I assume Kaito-san has seen that about you," Kiyoteru-san turned a look to Kaito. Kaito could help but smile back, feeling himself relax completely. He could easily tell the man was someone trustworthy.

"He probably has, but no more than what you've seen," Gakupo replied brightly. At that moment Gakupo found himself swamped with a young girl. "Yuki, you startled me."

The girl giggled, plopping herself down on Gakupo's lap. From the looks of things, she'd returned from somewhere high classed. "I didn't expect Uncle Gakupo to be back so soon," she said in a gleeful tone, sitting proudly on his lap. "Ne~ ne~! Otousan was complaining about Mi-chan and Lu-chan before."

Kiyoteru-san rolled his eyes when Gakupo gave him a questioning look. "They didn't turn up to work yesterday because of the festivals. They took Yuki with them as well, which was alright I guess. Kept her entertained for a while I guess."

"They didn't give you a advance warning."

"Absolutely not, but since I'm kind, I just gave them a lecture before they went on their break."

"I'll talk to them later about it," Gakupo promised just as Yuki jumped off his lap, moving up to Kaito. "This is Kaito, Yuki-chan."

Yuki stared at him with her big eyes before smiling. "I'm Yuki," she said proudly, hopping onto the table so they were face to face. "You're Ka-chan, right? Uncle told me in a letter that you were coming. I'm glad you came, too because you'll get to met Mi-chan, Lu-chan and Me-chan now!"

He just nodded, giving her a warm smile. He also took into not the differences between her and her father. "Yuki, why don't you tell the girls their breaks finished?" Kiyoteru-sand said with a smile.

Yuki gave a loud squeal as she jumped from the table and raced out of the room, calling names out as she disappeared out of the back. "Do I have to see them?" Gakupo almost whined, startling Kaito a little.

"Ah~ that's right. You didn't tell Luka-san and Miku-san that you were leaving, dumping that on Meiko-san before vanishing for two years."

"Gumi-san was desperate, and I had no time to waste," Gakupo grumbled before making a face. "I bet they're still angry at me."

"Luka was annoyed for a long time, yes, but I think you'll survive the assault, hopefully," Kiyoteru didn't sound sure himself, which made Gakupo look weaker than before.

Kaito was about to ask Gakupo why he looked like there when there a slam and a flash of green engulf Gakupo, who shrieked as he landed on the floor. "GAKUPO-SAN~!" A voice wailed loudly, and Kaito finally realised it was a woman no older than him on top of the young doctor. "YOU LEFT ME! I WAS BULLIED FOR TWO YEARS BY LU-CHAN! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE TO PROTECT ME~!"

"Miku...san..." Gakupo choked out when he managed to speak. "You...are... choking me..." he coughed up, tugging at the arms that wrapped around him tightly.

The girl blinked and let go, moving off Gakupo so he could sit up and breathe. "I'm sorry, I missed you."

"I can see that," Gakupo didn't sound rather concerned of that as he began to check himself for any damages. "And what do you mean Luka bullied you? Meiko could have done something."

Miku made a face before her eyes caught Kaito's and they stared at each other for a long moment before she jumped up, her eyes wide. "YOU'RE SO FREAKING CUTE!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Gakupo roared, jumping up to prevent the girl jumping Kaito, who stared at her with shock. "He's hurt!"

"Err?" she stopped squirming, her eyes wide. "AND YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE WHILE HE WAS HURT?" She yelled, slipping from the grip and slapping Gakupo hard. "BAKA!"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"FOR BEING AN TOTAL IDIOT!"

"Please, no arguing in my pub," Kiyoteru-san said weakly, though his words went unheard. "They greet each other like this often," Kiyoteru-san told Kaito, trying to reassure him.

"WELL SORRY FOR BEING AN IDIOT! HOW ABOUT I JUST LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!"

Miku gasped, stepping back if she'd been slapped. "You wouldn't."

"You couldn't stop me!"

Miku stared at him before stealing his seat and moving next to Kaito. "So, you're Kaito-san, right?"

"OI! I HAVEN'T-"

"Gakupo-san told us you'd be joining our family. We're really excited about that. It's been a while since we had a brother!"

"...Pardon?"

"Everyone we save stays with us for a while, becoming part of our family before they all leave. It's been about four years since we had anyone come to live with us, so it's an exciting development! It means we won't be alone anymore!"

Her smile was captivating; Kaito found he couldn't look away from her. Slowly he began to realise that everyone Gakupo saved had some strange beauty that he'd never seen before. Then again, he'd never seen a woman with such long hair, it would probably be just as long as Gakupo's hair, maybe. "Then I'm sure you'll take care of me?" he asked politely, watching her eyes sparkle with delight.

"Certainly!" She beamed before jumping up and pulling Kaito to his spin. He winced a little, but she didn't catch it, pulling him with her, laughing. "Kaito-san~! Have you ever seen a performance live on stage?"

Depending on the performance, but he thought it was best to leave that out. "No, I haven't."

"Oh, you must hear Lu-chan and I sing! We have beautiful voices, and when Gakupo found us work here, we never expected to sing on the stage, but Kiyoteru-san gave us a chance to sing on stage. It's such a wonderful feeling, and I bet Kaito-san~ could sing too."

"Oh no, I couldn't-" Kaito quickly choked out, feeling his face turn red. "Absolutely not. Never in my life, no."

Miku laughed as he spluttered about, trying to keep up with her as they move around in a sloppy dance. "You never know if you don't try!"

"I-I couldn't..." he looked desperately at Gakupo for help, who winced at the look and spoke out.

"Miku-san, he's hurt. Stop dragging him about the room."

"Where is he hurt," she asked when she stopped moving, giving relief to Kaito.

"His back's the worse, so please, be gentle with him. You'll cripple him if you keep that up."

Miku made a face before leading Kaito back to the table, where she let him sit back down. His back was now raw, and he grimaced as he sat back down. "Miku, would you like to show Kaito the new song you wrote?" Kiyoteru-san asked her with a gentle smile, watching her eyes light up with delight. "You were showing me the music you composed this morning, remember?"

"Oh yes! Kaito would love to hear it," she squealed before dashing out the room to fetch something.

"She brought along a music ball this morning, showing me the music she composed for her new song. It's quite beautiful, actually," Kiyoteru-san said as he stood up. "I've been rude, would you both like something to drink."

"That sounds like a plan, but I would avoid giving Kaito anything alcoholic just yet." When Kaito pulled a face, Gakupo chuckled to himself.

"A drop or two won't do too much harm," Kiyoteru-san said brightly, just as Miku burst back out the back room. "Where's Lu-chan?"

"Entertaining your daughter," Miku called back as she jumped onto the stage, setting up the glass ball. It wasn't his first time he saw a music ball before, but one as small as hers was something he hadn't seen.

Kiyoteru-san brought over three mugs, setting them down in front of them before taking his seat again. "Still an hour to opening, so a drink won't harm me, I think," Kiyoteru-san said to Kaito, who smiled in return.

Miku began the music with a beaming smile, jumping into the centre of the stage where a large pole had been set up. Kaito tried to examine it a little, trying to work out what it was. It was only when Miku began to sing to the song he realised the instrument was created to enhance the volume of the voice. She sang gently, softly into the instrument, her words beautiful and powerful.

Closing his eyes, he listened to just the sound of the sound, feeling it carry over him. When he opened his eyes, he realised how everyone had just stopped to hear her sing. Gakupo didn't look at her, but had his own eyes closed, listening intently to her voice, his lips moving as if he knew what she was going to say next. Kiyoteru-san faced her, smiling softly.

Did they all feel it, the emotion in her voice as she sang? _"Give me love, right now~"_ her voice rose in strength, became more defined and clearer. _"Give me love, Please give me love, give me love...give me love"_

Her voice softened a little, singing charmingly in the singing instrument. She sang for a little while long before she brought back the words that created the song. The words represented the hearts feelings...

...A desire to truly be loved.

And just as he was swallowed into the song, it ended just as quickly. When he glanced around, the two were smiling to themselves with approval. Miku sighed slightly before brightly charming a smile there way.

"What do you think?"

"Once again, you cease to amaze me!" Kiyoteru-san said, clapping his hands with a laugh.

Miku smiled back at him, pleased at his words before looking at Gakupo. There was something strange about her look, and when he focused on Gakupo, he realised something was off. The smile... wasn't right. "You know what I think," Gakupo said with a strained smile.

For a moment, there was an awkward second before Miku smiled as if nothing was bothering her. She collected the music globe and disappeared out back. Kaito stared at Gakupo for a moment before he was caught and turned his interest elsewhere. Gakupo probably noticed him staring, but didn't say anything.

When Miku returned, she pulled up a chair next to Kaito, smiling. "What did you think, Kaito-san?"

"I thought it was amazing," he admitted with a very gentle smile. He didn't elaborate more, and she seemed satisfied with his simple reply.

"I'm glad you liked it. I hoped it was going to be alright, but I wasn't sure what others would think."

"I think other people would enjoy it. It's got a charming story to it."

She nodded with a smile before something changed and the subject went somewhere different. "So, what do you think of Gakupo-san? He's pretty strange, I bet."

"I-I wouldn't say that."

"Did you know, if it wasn't for the two twins who spent a lot of time with him, he would never have made anything interesting to eat? It would have been the _same_ thing every day! He was like that before I met him!"

"Oi, why are you bringing this up?" Gakupo asked with annoyance.

"Because I was wondering what you fed Kaito-san these past months, I bet it was all boring stuff!"

"I barely got a chance to cook because the twins attack me and kick me out of my own kitchen half the time!"

"Meiko-san said that when she visited you last year. But I refused to believe that because from what the sounds of it, they're both half your size."

"Now that's an insult to them. They're average for their age, if not a little bit above the average height. And besides, there are _two_ of them; it's particularly ganging up on me."

"Oh you big baby, you act like their ten foot tall," Miku waved her hand and laughed, smiling right at Kaito who smiled himself. No, he bared witness to the twins attack. They got pretty violent about it, actually. "Gakupo will never admit this, but he's also an alcoholic like Meiko-san! It's sad!"

"I never get drunk, and I never had any alcohol in my house until Meiko-san came in..." he glared at Kiyoteru-san who innocently looked away. "And I know whose fault it was."

"She was curious, I couldn't say no."

"You two got drunk that night! How embarrassing was that?"

"Oh, come on. I wasn't _that_ drunk!"

"You were," a new voice echoed from somewhere, and Kaito turned around to face who it was. "I wasn't impressed I had to babysit you that night!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Man, this chapter feels shorter than it really is lol. Anyways, more info on the locations!**

**Espias**  
>Kaito's home nation<br>Eurisaea is the Capital  
><span>Espias<span> is heavy with militia as well as the main camp site for training and breeding slaves. They have no magic.

**Genacea**  
>Gakupo's home nation<br>Granenas is the Capital  
><span>Amonur<span> is where Gakupo grew up** ***  
><span>Genacea<span>'s people are knowing as the Warrior race and specialise in fighting and magic.

**Aquilias**  
>Miku's home nation<br>Utis is the capital  
><span>Nubovus<span> is the city Miku was enslaved in *****  
><span>Aquilias<span> is mostly made of water, and there are only a few mages in the land, all known to more of healers than anything else.

*** This is yet to be revealed, but I thought to add it there anyways.**

**R&R if you enjoyed it or found an error in my work (which wouldn't surprise me haha)**


	8. Those Three Girls

**Chapter Seven – Those Three Girls**

A beautiful woman walked into the bar, her long pink hair had been platted beautifully, laced with a long purple ribbon that tied off at the end. She was probably just as tall as him, but Kaito couldn't help but stare at her. Her beauty rivalled Gakupo, and for a long moment, Kaito realised why. She was obviously from Segabius, the country that shared the same island as Genacea. Segabius people were known for their beauty that rival with the Genacea people, but he never really believed it...

...Until now that was. "Not to mention, you left poor Meiko-san sick as a dog the next day, and Miku had to deal with that most the morning because Gakupo-san had to check up on you!"

"Alright, I got a little drunk," Kiyoteru-san said, looking a little bruised. "But I had no intentions on getting us both drunk that night. I just let her try different wines and other alcoholic brands. I didn't expect her to actually get addicted to alcohol."

"But can you blame her?" Gakupo asked with a shrug. "You gave her all the best brands first, it was no wonder she grew a taste to it.

Since it was the first time Gakupo spoke in the presences of the woman, he received a nasty look which made him wince. "So, you finally show you face?"

"I knew you'd still be pissed."

"Of course, you disappeared... but then again, I don't really care, you could have gone and got yourself killed and we'd never have to put up with you again."

"How harsh," Gakupo winced a second time. "I'm sorry, but it was an emergency."

"It would have been nice to be told!"

"I get it, I get, don't yell at me. I've already got attacked by Miku-san over it. I don't need another one."

"Of course not," she muttered before her eyes found Kaito, widening. "Oh... I didn't realise we had a guest."

"This is Kaito-san, Lu-chan!" Miku beamed from her spoke, smiling brilliantly. "He's the one Gakupo wrote about in the letters."

_Letters_, were there more than one? "Oh, I remember Meiko saying something about it," the woman replied, her voice changing to a soft tone.

"Kaito-san, this is Luka-chan! She's one of the three us that stayed with Gakupo!" Miku said before going quiet enough so only Kaito could hear the next comment. "She's a little raw over the fact that Gakupo didn't remember her when they _first_ met."

"Oh... but is she normally this bad tempered?"

"Not really, she's an angel, honest," Miku replied in a sarcastic voice. Somehow, Kaito felt a little afraid of who she might be."

"I think I'll stay on her good side if that's the case."

"Yeah, but it's not easy to get her to hate you. It's just Gakupo."

"I _can_ hear you," Luka directed a nasty look towards Miku, who looked away innocently. She shared that look between Miku and Gakupo who easily ignored her and focused on something completely different.

"Have you all been well? Beside Kiyoteru-san having the chills, did any of you fall unwell or anything?"

"Besides the chills, no, but then again, Meiko did burn herself."

That startled Gakupo to give her a horrid look. "What?"

"Yeah, her whole hand. She was a little careless in the kitchen and touched a hot tray, thinking it was cold and burnt her hand. That was pretty recent though."

"That happened yesterday," Miku cut in, nodding to herself. "She acted quickly too, and didn't scream. She just shoved her hand under some cold water for about ten minutes before she went and saw Gumi-sensei about it. That reminds me, Gumi-sensei wants you to report on anything that happened in Esta."

"Ah, right, she'd probably want to hear about the situation before heading back... I just hope Esta is alright for the winter."

Suddenly, Kaito felt a sharp stab in his chest. Did the twins make it back? Was everyone alright? What about the couple who lost their child? Were they coping? His face filled dread as the thoughts crossed his mind. He shouldn't think so negatively... but he began to wonder. Unlike the main city, Esta was very remote, and they had to travel often to Escene, which was a huge trade market. The only doctor they could get to was probably there, but even that was asking too much.

Gakupo must have caught Kaito's uneasiness. "Don't fret, they'll be alright. They're strong people, and winter doesn't last forever. The twins also know more of their fair share, and have access to the cottage. They can tend to minor issues."

"But what happens if-"

Gakupo just frowned at him. "I wouldn't put too much thought to it."

"Anyways, off this subject completely!" Miku squealed, startling the group. "Did you know, when Kiyoteru-san got sick-" all of a sudden, the man began choking "-that Me-chan nursed-"

"I don't hire you to talk," Kiyoteru-san choked out, standing up. "I'm sure you're meant to be working."

As if she knew what Kiyoteru-san was getting at, Luka grabbed the back of Miku's shirt and pulled her away, despite the girl's protests. Curiously, he watched Kiyoteru-san changed from an embarrassed look into a calmer look before clearing his throat. "What happened between you and Meiko-san?" Gakupo asked curiously.

"She dropped by when I was sick, that was all," Kiyoteru-san sounded as if he was hiding a secret as he sat back down. "She was just checking on me because Yuki was getting upset, that was all." The fact he didn't meet anyone's eyes made Kaito feel a little suspicious. It seemed even Gakupo was.

"Ah, sou..."

* * *

><p>After the eventful time at the pub – Gakupo trying to get answers from Kiyoteru-san's suspicious behaviour out of Miku and Luka – Gakupo had announced Kaito needed rest and had dragged the man out of the place and down towards a small two story house. By this time, the sun was setting and the normal white brick house burned crimson red from the light. When they stepped through the gate on the low brick fence, Kaito realised just how well the front garden was tended to.<p>

Gakupo had explained a few things about the house, which of the girls tended to what. Gakupo had mentioned Miku tended the gardens as she always seemed to light up when tending the living things. Meiko cooked in the house, and no one dared tried to tell her otherwise. Gakupo made a rather sly remark about half her cooking could induce hangovers if you let her slip alcohol in it. Luka tended to small things like keeping the public rooms like the drawing room, hallways and bedrooms clean. The rest of the chores were shared between the girls as they had no other way to pay Gakupo for keeping them in a sheltered place, though Gakupo had already insisted they were family and didn't need to pay for useless things like rent. He was the one who brought most of the income to keep the roof over their and food in their belly.

Kaito felt a little uneasy when Gakupo opened the door, stormed into the house and roar, "Meiko, what are you and Kiyoteru scheming behind my back!" He searched the house then told Kaito to come in and stop looking like an idiot, standing at the door. Kaito wandered in, closing the door silently behind him as Gakupo called for Meiko.

Out of the blue, there was a smash.

Kaito flinched when the loud noise reached his ears. Gakupo had also jumped, having moved out of the way of a flying serving spoon. They turned to the stairs where a feisty red haired woman stormed down, looking annoyed.

"I heard you the first time, you asshole!" She yelled at him, looking positively exhausted. "After keeping my mouth shut for your sake, keeping the girls busy and keeping them from wandering out the city to hunt your ass and this is the thanks I get? What makes you think I'm scheming anything, you stupid bastard."

"_Ho_~, so you just got up you lazy bum," Gakupo snapped, pulling off his jacket. "Miku said you were visiting Kiyoteru while I was away."

"He visits my cake story with Yuki, and when he was sick, I made sure he was eating properly and getting rest, just like I do with you or anyone else I care for," she snapped as she jumped down the last few steps. "Is that illegal, or do I have to report every little detail to you?"

"No, but it was be nice to know what was going on around here. You're all keeping secrets from me, you know I hate it."

"Get used to it, idiot. We're women, we have our own secrets we don't share with men, and men have secrets they don't share with women. Its nature's way of saying that men are too stupid to handle women's issues!" She grumbled before she turned to Kaito, who had been standing at the door way, feeling a little confused. She looked him over, frowned then stormed towards Gakupo. "He looks like a walking corpse! Have you no care for your patients! Going straight to the pub first rather than bring him home to rest and have something decent to eat! You're such... argh! You're such a male!"

"Sorry for having a penis rather than breasts."

Suddenly, the mood changed and both parties began to laugh. Kaito felt very confused. "Oh you're such an idiot, Kamui." Meiko chuckled then walked back over to Kaito, taking one of his hands politely. "I'm Meiko. I'm sure you're starving, Kaito-san. I've prepared a _real_ meal for you."

"You're saying I can't cook?"

"Of course you can't, it's because you're male."

"Like I said, I'm sorry I don't have breasts," Gakupo rolled his eyes. "I can cook just fine."

"I bet he served the same boring thing over and over again. He doesn't really know how to cook anything but stew, since all you have to do is chuck it in a pot until it's cooked," she laughed gently before leading him through the corridors. "You can be assured you'll eat properly in this house," she soothed, leading Kaito into the kitchen. Kaito could easily tell how well kept the kitchen was, filled with shiny, clean utensils all designed for cooking and serving. Sitting on the oven was a pot of something bubbling gently, there was meat covered with a cloth on the table, plates set up, cutlery laid out.

He found once he sat down he couldn't stop staring at the cleanness and tidiness of the kitchen. Meiko almost danced around the kitchen as she began serving the vegetables and potatoes that had been boiling on the stove. Gakupo took charge in cutting the meat, despite Meiko's telling not to move. However, it seemed she wasn't quite prepared to challenge him since he was now holding a very long and sharp knife in his hand. He smiled with victory as he cut into the thick piece of lamb.

Kaito would not admit it aloud, but this was probably the first _real_ meal he's ever had. He planned to savour that thought as he enjoyed the meal.

At that time, the front door burst open and the girls announced their return. "They always come back for dinner. Kiyoteru-san doesn't deny them that" Meiko smiled at Kaito as she placed the plate down. Gakupo placed the meat on the plate and ordered him to eat.

Miku burst into the kitchen, giving Meiko a big hug. "What's for dinner tonight, Me-chan!"

"Roast lamb with boiled vegetables," she smiled, ruffling the girls hair. "Go clean yourself up, then you can eat."

"Yay" Miku cried, disappearing out the room.

"Sometimes I forget she's twenty-four," Gakupo muttered before Meiko smacked him upside his head.

"You hardly act _your_ age, Kamui," she pointed as she placed the rest of the plates on the table. "Dinner's going to be interesting, I think."


	9. Rough Nights Slumber

**Chapter Eight – Rough Nights Slumber**

Dinner was… eventful as far as Kaito was concerned. The way the girls interacted with Gakupo was something he'd never witnessed before. There were a lot of "friendly" insults shared with each other, Meiko and Gakupo laying into each other the most. Miku was far more content talking to him, ignoring them while Luka just listened politely on. When the other two did communicate with Gakupo, it was equally eventful.

Kaito was glad when dinner was finished. Miku offered to prepare him a room while Luka led him to the big bathroom on the second floor. Gakupo stayed with Meiko to help with the dishes from dinner while the girls made sure to help him.

It was clear that the girls had obviously seen a naked man before, but it didn't stop him from shooing them out the bathroom when they began _too_ helpful. While soaking the in the bathtub, he tried to work out who they could have possibly seen naked, but no matter how hard he thought about it, he came back to the same conclusion. Gakupo was the only man in this house – or most the time from the sounds of things – so how many nightly accidents had happened when something bad went wrong and Gakupo charged into the room demanding what was going on in the nude?

Considering the girls attitudes from watching them at work, Miku seemed to be the Queen of Klutz's. How many times had she tripped up at work… he lost count. It had only been a mere hour, but she did make a mess of things. Kiyoteru-san didn't seem to mind it much though.

Sinking into the water more, he felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. If he did decide to remain in this house, he might end up seeing more than he wished. _Not like I' sheltered or anything, but…_

Sighing, Kaito pulled himself from the now cold water and picked up the towel Luka had left, wrapping it around his waist. He began to wander what Gakupo was up to.

* * *

><p>"I see…" Gakupo said slowly, the tea-towel in his hands moving of the dish gently. "Is that what you found looking through the catalogues?"<p>

"Yes," Meiko replied, placing the dish in her hands on the rack before returning her hands to the bubble filled sink. "Whoever his master was has placed a good price on his return to anyone. It's been flooding the streets outside the city, but since no one in the city cares, they're ignoring it."

"But that doesn't mean we're out of danger. From the sounds of things, everything is going to get harder."

"We're here to help, Kamui. Remember, the girls are always willing to help with anything they can. For now, let's get Kaito back on his own two feet and back into shape before worrying about this. At the current moment, no one knows where you two have gone, so it's the waiting game."

Gakupo nodded, placing the dish into the cupboard nearby. "What do you think of him, Kaito-kun I mean?"

Meiko paused then smiled down at the sink. "He seems meek, but I'm sure he's got a temper under that mask. You might be up for a fight once he gets used to the new surroundings."

"But you like him?"

"I have no problem with him, and the girls seem to like him as well. Isn't that enough, or are you worried about something?"

Gakupo nodded, leaning against the counter next to Meiko. "I am, just a little. There's a really dark secret he's hiding. I can feel it there, but…"

"He needs time, Kamui. He's scared, unsure of himself. Give him time to work out who's his friend and foe. For all we know, he could be a great help to us. He seems like the kind of guy who picks up on things quickly, and it'll be nice to have another brother in the house."

Gakupo watched Meiko for a moment then smile. "You're people hate his, so I'm surprised you've welcomed him so whole-heartily."

"I have nothing against him, just his leaders. They're horrible people, and Kaito is a victim of their cruelty. He deserves to live normally, like you and me."

"Since when did we live normally?" Gakupo muttered, grabbing another dish to dry. "We're still branded, remember."

"But we're happy," Meiko smiled up at him. "We are happy, are we not? We have a roof over our head, food in a belly, we are able to talk and become friends with people. We all have work and chores that we enjoy, and every time someone new is given a chance to be free, a piece of ourselves heal. You've done so much for us, Kamui. More than you can imagine, and we are comfortable with what life has given us. What you have given us."

Gakupo went slightly red and nodded with understanding. "I'm glad to hear that. I wish I could give you more though."

"Idiot, you've done so much for us. We need nothing more," Meiko dried her hands before touching his face. "We are grateful. Truly, we are."

Gakupo closed his eyes, pressing his hand against hers. They must have been there for a moment before they heard footsteps racing down the stairs. Gakupo was first to pull away and head to the door way when Miku almost slammed into him. "Woah, hold your horses," he laughed, steadying the young woman.

"Kaito-kun is finished," Miku announced, trying to catch her breath. "And I made it down the stairs without falling."

"You're not sick, are you?" Gakupo asked, only to find a foot slam hard into his own. Wincing, he choked out "I was just joking." Poking her tongue out at him, Miku spun around and dashed back out the room again. "Like I said, I forget she's twenty-four."

"Go deal with your patient," Meiko shooed Gakupo out the kitchen, rolling her eyes at his comment about Miku. "And leave Miku alone!"

* * *

><p>"…My room's just down the corridor, if you need something, just let us know," Miku said, pointing to the room further down the corridor. "Meiko's is next to mine and that's Luka's," she pointed out to Kaito who nodded, not sure if he'll remember any of this. "Gakupo's next to yours, but he's the worst person in the morning."<p>

"Yeah, already learnt from experience," Kaito muttered, remembering the few mornings where Gakupo wasn't the most communicative person around. "Thank you, I should be fine."

"We'll go looking for clothes once you get better, but I'm sure you'll be fine with what's there," Miku explained with a bright smile. "Gakupo is on his way up. I think he wants to just give you a check up before letting you sleep."

Kaito nodded, letting Miku retire to her room. Gakupo appeared at the end of the corridor, bid Miku goodnight and approached him. "I hope they won't try to be too helpful from now on?"

Gakupo chuckled at the comment. "It's something you'll have to live with. I heard you kicked the girls out the bathroom."

"Unlike you, I'm not one to let…"

"Ah, I see," Gakupo led him into the bedroom, asking him to pull his shirt to examine the wounds. "They'll take a while, but in a week at least, you'll get full strength back. However, don't push yourself," he said, as Kaito pulled his shirt back down. "I'm sure the girls told you if you need anything to ask them," he said, crossing his arms as if he guessed their earlier conversation. "However, if you notice bleeding or _anything_ wrong, come straight to me, since Miku and Luka don't handle blood well."

"Alright, thank you very much."

Gakupo smiled and bid him a goodnight, pulling the door closed behind him as he left. Settling into the spacious bed, Kaito sighed as the desperate need to sleep washed over him. Shifting to his side, Kaito closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, feeling sleep capturing him slowly but surely.

* * *

><p><em>Blood… there was so much blood.<em>

_Screaming, Kaito ran as fast as he could, his body drenched in the blood of his mother and father. Shot, right before his eyes, the guards had shot them to death. he couldn't shake the image of their mutilated bodies. Bullet holes lined the walls, the limited furniture, and his parents' bodies. He'd gotten away with a few gashes, but it was enough to make him start running._

_He could hear their angry calls behind him, but Kaito didn't stop running. He didn't want to let them get him, he didn't want to die. Scared, Kaito raced through what felt like a fortress, trying to get away from the room where the guards had executed his parents._

_It wasn't long before the guards tackled him to the floor. Screaming, Kaito squirmed to get free, feeling their big hands grab the back of his dirty shirt. "Throw him in the gas chamber" he heard one guard say, and he struggled harder._

"_Come here you little runt," a voice growled at him before a fist met his little stomach._

_Pain… it really hurt… he crumpled over, collapsing to the floor clutching his stomach. "Hurry up with it. We don't have all day. The boss wants them all dead by the first sun rays."_

_Kaito felt them pull his body up off the ground but he no longer found the energy to fight. He was going to die, they were going to kill him. In a despite attempt, Kaito let out a ear-piercing screech. The guard who grabbed him slammed his hand over his mouth, but Kaito just sank his teeth into the hand. "You fucking bastard!" the guard roar, slamming his fist into the side of his face, and sent him flying into the hard brick ground._

_Sobbing, Kaito curled there as the guards roared at each other._

_A sound of iron scrapping brought sense back to Kaito as he saw a sword raised above his head. "Join your fucking parents in hell!" the guard screamed and forced the sword down-_

_Kaito slammed his eyes closed, but the impact never came. Instead, when he reopened his eyes, someone had grabbed the sword. The guard looked horrified at the man who had appeared from nowhere, grasping the sword with hands covered in leather._

_Somehow, Kaito knew the man._

"_What is the problem?" the man asked in a deep, husky voice. "Why are you raising a weapon to a child."_

"_M-Master ordered us to kill-"_

_The man shoved the man away, and stood over Kaito. He examined Kaito, who shivered under his gaze. "Ah, a half-breed is he?"_

No! I don't want to die!_ Kaito's mind screamed out as the man turned away, commanding the men to continue. Desperately, Kaito stuck his small hand out and grasped the bottom of the man's pants, tears pouring out of his eyes. He could barely speak when the man turned back to look at him, but his eyes pleaded with the man. _I don't want to die!

_The man watched him for a moment before turning back, picking him off the ground. "What is this child's name?"_

"_I pretty sure his parents called his Kaito a moment ago… before we executed them."_

_The man examined him carefully before placing him on the ground on his two feet. "Let go of this child. He may be of use to me," the man commanded the guards, leading Kaito along the corridors and away from the befuddled guards._

_Shivering, Kaito didn't protest, following the man, holding onto his hand tightly. Somehow, he didn't feel he avoided death yet, but he could force himself away from the man who saved his life. Tears didn't stop falling, fear still loomed, but the man took him into a room. He settled Kaito down on the couch, draping his jacket over his shoulders. Pulling a cloth out of his pocket of his pants, he began to wipe the tears away. "It seems your parents were unlucky, being unable to see in the recent slave trades. However, luck is on your side, half-breed. I'll take you with me," the man said, his voice lacking sympathy. "Is your name Kaito?"_

_Kaito could only nod, unable to speak._

"_Very well, Kaito. I'll talk to the trader, you stay here. Don't disobey me, I can't promise your safety…" the man prepared to leave the room when another wave of panic washed over Kaito, who jumped from the couch and grabbed the man's pants again._

"_I don't want to be alone," he managed to cry, startling the man. "Don't leave me, mister!"_

_The man looked edgy for a moment before picking him up again. "How old are you Kaito?" Kaito held out six little fingers. The man frowned, holding him close. "I didn't think they had children in the slave markets. Alright, Kaito, we'll go together…"_

* * *

><p>Kaito's eyes snapped open and he sat up, grasping for breath. It was that dream memory playing with him again. Wrapping his arms up around his drawn knees he began to sob. Some part of him asked why he didn't just let the guards kill him when they did… a part of him asked why he choose to get help from that man…<p>

…His master…

…And his once lover…


	10. Betrayal in His Eyes

**Chapter Nine – Betrayal in His Eyes**

"G-Good morning," Meiko almost jumped out of her skin when someone spoke to her early the next morning. Spinning around, she came face to face with Kaito who awkwardly stood at the door way to the kitchen. He felt positively exhausted and could tell Meiko's face filled with concern.

"Good Morning, Kaito-kun… are you feeling alright. You look dreadful."

"I-I didn't sleep," Kaito awkwardly replied as he took an uncertain step into the kitchen.

"Oh dear, that's no good," she said, coming over to him and taking his hand. "You should at least try resting a little while longer."

"I-I can't, I feel…" he didn't really want to tell her how he felt, but her eyes drew him in. "…I feel uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" Meiko asked, leading him to the chair… "Is it because we're so different?" Kaito watched her for a moment, making her realise he didn't understand. "Is it because we're like a family… and you've never really know one?"

"That's not… it's…" Kaito felt his voice slipping. "I did have parents; I remember them better than I remember the past nineteen years. I also remember… how they died." Kaito caught the uneasy twitched in Meiko. "I know what a family is like… it's just… unnerving I think."

Meiko nodded slowly, understanding what he was trying to say. "Whatever the case is, Kaito, you're already our family." She saw a flash of hope his eyes, and smiled optimistically. "The girls love you just as much as Gakupo and I do. So take your time, Kaito. We're patient and we know adjusting to a new environment is hard. If there is anything you need to talk about or any advice you need, talk to us. We're here to help."

Kaito debated the rest of the morning about that offer, but knew in time he would open most of the doors he'd shut. He just wasn't ready to let people in yet.

Gakupo joined them an hour later, and announced he and Kaito had something to do and was dragged away before Meiko or the girls (who joined shortly after Gakupo) could possibly complain about it. The sunlight was blinding, but he followed meekly after Gakupo who began pointing out all the places they passed. Kaito mentally noted off certain places of interest, but otherwise found himself staring at the high raised, wonky buildings. Several times they had to avoid on coming carriages that drove all over the dusty, brick roads. Gakupo seemed to naturally know when to move out the way, commenting that it was something you had to adept to quickly if you were going to travel the roads during the daytime.

Eventually, they came to a large building with the words "hospital" splashed across the front in rough red paint. Suddenly, Kaito felt uneasy as they stepped in. Gakupo must have caught it because he finally commented on why they were here. "This is where I work. At the current moment, Gumi is tending to my patients. I also have a few things to discuss with her… and I want a second opinion."

"A second opinion on what exactly?"

Gakupo just smiled at him as they head to the front desk where a woman greeted them. "I didn't expect to see you back until the next harvest season," the woman said with a gentle smile. "Are you here to see Gumi-sensei, Gakupo-sensei?"

"Only if she can spare a few minutes," Gakupo nodded, speaking back in a soft voice.

"She has a couple minutes after this patient," the woman told him as she flipped through the log book. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind you two popping in," she said, shining Kaito a smile as she acknowledged him.

"Thank you," Gakupo replied just as a door down a long corridor open and another woman's voice echoed. "It appears she's already finished."

"Just head down there," the secretary told him. Gakupo nodded and led Kaito down the long corridor. Gakupo greeted the elderly woman they passed but they didn't chat, they just slipped into the office.

"You've kept this place in order," Gakupo's voiced startled the green haired girl to turn around. "It's good to see you well, Gumi."

"Gakupo, I didn't expect you back so soon. Is everything alright?" her voice was filled with concern as she approached him.

"I'm fine, it's him I want a second opinion on," Gakupo stepped aside, forcing Kaito into the spot light. "He's the reason for my early return," Gakupo replied calmly as Gumi took Kaito's hand and led him to a chair.

"I can tell, you look awful… erm…?"

"K-Kaito," Kaito replied quickly, feeling a little embarrassed. Gakupo shut the door quietly as Gumi began to speak again.

"So what's the problem?"

"His back isn't healing, it looks just as bad as when I found him a few weeks ago."

"Healing takes time," Gumi reminded before turning her attention back to Kaito. "Can you take your shirt off so I can look at it?"

Kaito shot Gakupo a nasty look as he removed his shirt. Gumi peeled the bandages and examined his back. She didn't ask questions like how he got it or what Gakupo meant by "found", she just carried on with her work.

"It looks like the wounds are infected," Gumi finally announced, standing up and pulling an ointment out. "Not a serious infection, but if we leave it untreated, it may get worse. It could also lead to blood poisoning if any of the cuts reopen." Gumi held the jar out to Kaito, looking cautious. "Can I?"

Unsure, Kaito just nodded. He shivered as the cold cream began to be spread over his back. "I wasn't sure myself whether it was an infection, but I'm glad to know now what the cause of the slow healing is," Gakupo replied, watching them from his own chair at the door. "That may smell like shit," Gakupo slowly added as Kaito began pulling a face, "but it works wonders. I need to stock up on some myself."

"I'll give you this jar then. A few days treatment should kill the bug and allow it to heal fully. You'll have scars, but at least they'll heal. What have you been bathing in?"

"Some type of bathing salts," Kaito tried to think back but couldn't remember exactly what it was. "It made my back slightly numb."

"I think I have an idea of what it is. That should be fine. Make sure you bathe every night in that stuff and have this applied straight afterwards. Keeping them clean is the most important thing. Make sure someone also washes your back, just soaking won't do anything."

Kaito was about to retaliate when Gakupo spoke out. "There is no shame in getting assistance from the girls, Kaito. You're not displaying yourself for their entertainment, you're merely seeking their help. They understand your need for privacy, but with your back in that condition, you need to allow them to tend to it."

Shifting uncomfortably, Kaito just nodded, his face slightly red. "All done, now let me bandage it up so it doesn't stain your shirt," Gumi placed the jar down on the table and pulled out fresh bandages.

Once done, Gakupo handed Kaito's shirt back, smiling when the grateful look appeared on his face. "Now that you've been sorted, I have a few other things to discuss."

"Like what?"

Gakupo pulled out a folder and began talking to her, explaining things about her patients back at home. Kaito slightly zoned out until he heard about the woman who'd lost her child.

"There wasn't anything you could do, Gakupo. I just hope they'll be alright through the winter."

"I believe they'll be alright," Gakupo replied, sitting back in his chair that he pulled up to the desk. "I didn't take anything from the house and the twins have learnt a lot of the basics, like dealing with the chills."

"I guess so," Gumi nodded then sighed. "I guess once spring is upon us I'll head back. As much as I like the city, I'm missing home quite a bit."

"I'm sure the villagers are missing you just as much," Gakupo smiled slightly then stood up, picking up the jar. "We've kept you long enough…" He began but slowly drifted away from the topic. "Are you free tonight?"

"For dinner?" she asked, grinning. "I'm always free for Meiko's cooking."

"Good, we can talk more then."

"Very well, I'll see you then Gakupo, and Kaito-kun," she nodded to both of them and saw them out her room. They were quiet until they stepped out into the free air.

"What do you think of her?" Gakupo asked, glancing at Kaito from the corner of his eyes as they made it down towards the road.

"She's nice, but I sort of… don't understand why you brought me here besides my back."

"Besides a second opinion, I had no real reason. However, I can promise you I do have a reason why I brought you out here. Come with me."

Gakupo lead them down a few streets until they came in front of a metal shop. "What's this place?"

"I was hoping they'd be open, but it appears we'll have to come back later," Gakupo said as if he didn't hear Kaito speak. "There's always next time."

* * *

><p>The day drifted to night, Gumi joined for dinner as expected and to the girls delight. Dinner was louder than last night, but it was fun this time. Many stories were passed around, and Kaito heard a different side to the twins he knew. "They were cute back then but I don't know what happened along the way," Gakupo had commented at one stage which led him getting hit by Gumi. As dinner finished, he was dragged back to the baths and this time didn't fight Miku as she tended to his back. As embarrassed as he was, he told himself there was a reason for this and it wasn't as if he was being punished. He quickly discovered how soft Miku's hands were as she gently cleaned the cuts on his back.<p>

"I'm surprise you didn't complain about it when Gumi told you to let us help."

"She didn't seem like the person to cross."

"Really? Gumi is pretty easy going, but then again, she would have put her foot down and challenged you over it. Besides, you'd have also been scorned by Gakupo as well." Kaito nodded and they were silent for a moment before Miku spoke again. "Did… did something seem wrong with Gakupo today?"

"…No, why do you ask?" Miku made a noise and announced he could return to the bath to soak. "Miku-san?"

"Gakupo looks a little distant today, that's all."

Kaito frowned as he leaned against the tub, feeling the water move with him. "He seemed fine, really."

Miku gave him a look, but Kaito couldn't decode it. "I'll be back in a few minutes to put the ointment on your back" and abandoned the room. Kaito wasn't sure why he began thinking about what Miku said, but found no reason to what she noticed. He seemed fine to him, but then again… Miku knew Gakupo better.

A couple minutes later, Miku returned with the ointment. They were silent again before Kaito choked out "what was wrong with him? You said he seemed distant, but what did you mean by that?"

"I couldn't read him," was Miku's immediate reply. "Gakupo never hides anything from us, Kaito, but he was. There was a strange darkness in his eyes that I couldn't place. It just made me worried."

Kaito nodded with understanding and didn't touch the topic again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Something's going to happen, real soon :D**


	11. Fear they Whispered

**A/N: Holy Mother of Mercy, I am so sorry about before! I never posted Chapter 10! I went straight to chapter 11, sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten – Fear they Whispered<strong>

Days turned to weeks and before Kaito knew it, a whole month had passed him by. He grew accustom to the culture of the house, learnt the rules quickly and soon developed a strong friendship with the girls. Gumi visited every now and then to check up on him, and though Gakupo insisted she didn't need to, she still made the house calls. He grew to like Gumi as well. She spent a lot of time with the girls when she wasn't working and was Meiko's drinking buddy, though she didn't drink as much as the red haired woman.

He got to know Kiyoteru-san and his daughter Yuki as well. Sometimes they turned up at Meiko's bakery where she would care for Yuki when Kiyoteru couldn't. Kaito had been helping Meiko out as well once Gakupo gave the all clear. Life seemed abnormally peaceful and soon Kaito forgot all the bad things that had recently happened.

On days when Miku had no work, she would kidnap Kaito and drag him into the markets. Maybe it was good thing because he prevented her from buying heaps of dresses, but he turned a blind eye every now and then. He found he could relate to Miku to most, and she seemed to enjoy his company.

However, the peace wasn't going to last forever.

Miku announced one morning she was going to town, since she didn't have anything to do. Kaito agreed to company her when Gakupo said there was something he needed to get and would join them. The three set off; enjoying the little sun they got through the clouds.

"I'm glad to see you've fit in well with the girls," Gakupo said to Kaito as they wandered down to the market place. They walked behind Miku who skipped happily ahead of them.

"I guess it got easier after a while," Kaito admitted with a shy smile. Gakupo had pointed out a few days ago that Kaito had been smiling more than he'd ever seen him. It had embarrassed him, but the girls convinced him that he looked nice wearing a smile. "They're easy to get along with."

"They're wonderful girls," Gakupo agreed, smiling as he watched the cheerful Miku. "I think this is the first time I've really seen Miku this happy. It made me wonder whether she'd been lonely this who time."

"Lonely?"

"Well, even though she has Luka and Meiko, she'd become really withdrawn not long before I left. I guessed she was a little lonely because everyone seemed so busy, yet no one really relies on her. I think having someone to spend time with has improved her mood."

"I guess I'm doing a good job then," Kaito chuckled. "I enjoy spending time with her, she's so carefree."

"But it's dangerous to be sometimes," Gakupo's voice sounded distant. "I hope nothing bad happens," Gakupo said as he stopped walking. "I'll meet up with you two later, there's something I need to do," he said, pointing to the building behind him. "If I'm not back by the time you two are finished, meet me back here."

Kaito nodded and watched Gakupo disappeared into the building before he ran after Miku who'd almost vanished into the crowds. He kept losing sight of her for some reason, but he couldn't think why. Sitting down on a bench, he began to rub his eyes. "What's wrong?" Miku asked when she finally found him.

"Everything went grey for a moment," Kaito admitted, looking at her. "It happens every now and then. It's nothing important."

"No, that's a bad thing! Are you sure you're alright?" she put her forehead against his, startling him. "You don't have a temperature."

"Miku-san, really, it's nothing to worry about. It happens all the time. I think they're visions or something like that."

"Visions…?"

"Yeah, I see something in this grey place but whether it comes true or not depends on what I do from the point onwards."

"Oh…" Miku looked a little puzzled and sat down beside him on the bench. "What happens in this place?"

"All kinds of things, normally I just meet people who are meant to become important to me, but the last vision I had was of a man who promised to save me," Kaito said, trying to think back. "I only saw him as a shadow the first few times, but the last time I could slowly make out his face and voice."

"Who was it?" Miku asked, looking really excited for some reason.

"I think it was Gakupo who I saw," he replied with a slow nod to himself. "No, it was him. The way he spoke, the way he insisted he had almost freed me just points towards him."

"Did you ever tell him?"

"No, and I pray you don't," Kaito admitted as he stood up. "It'd be too embarrassing if he found out about it."

"But… Gakupo surely has told you things right? Like his fear of fire or-"

"Wait, what?" Kaito turned, looking puzzled. "He has a fear of fire?"

"Yeah, it relates back to the time he was a slave, but even I don't know the full details. It's pretty obvious if you watch him close enough. When I first came into the family, I noticed the way he tensed up once I'd lit the fire place. He would stare at it for a long time, his eyes slightly clouded. Whenever I asked him, he would hesitate, but he did tell me it related back to when he escaped. He remembers the castle being alight with flames and since then… he just doesn't like fire."

Kaito stared at Miku for a moment, trying to think of a time he could relate back to this. Was there ever a time when they were at the cottage where Gakupo acted funny about something like that? The twins cooked often, and Gakupo tended to retreat when they did…

There was also the time he hesitated about lighting the fire place back at the cottage as well…

But that was all he could really think about. "Is it serious?"

"The fear, yeah, but he hides it pretty well," Miku admitted as she stood up. "I guess he's used to keeping everything to himself. It's a pity, because even though we're all so close, he doesn't open himself up fully. I want to know what's wrong but I'm too scared to ask. Some nights he wakes up and paces his room in the dark, and one time I went to investigate… they don't call them violent for no reason Kaito. He was so far gone in his pain… and I think that's why he's scared to open up."

Kaito began to wonder what exactly happened between the two of them, but seeing the fear in her eyes as she mentioned it, he knew now wasn't the time to ask. They began to wander back down the market place when something caught Miku's attention. "What's wrong?"

"Something's happening in the square," Miku said, moving away from she began to run in the direction of the square.

"Miku! Wait!" Kaito called, racing after her. He retrieved the basket she dropped as he raced after her. He hoped to god she didn't do something stupid.

* * *

><p>She didn't stop running until she pushed herself through the crowd, coming out of the centre. A young boy cowered on the floor, bloodied and bruised as a man raised his whip up again. "Why you son of a whoring bitch, how dare you touch me!" He brought the whip down again.<p>

Miku acted on instinct, jumping in the way and letting the whip slash into her arm instead of letting it hit the child. "How dare _you_, sir, hit a child, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Miku yelled back, bracing herself. "If you think you can get away with this, you better think-"

Suddenly, everything went cold. She stared at the face of the man standing before her. _Oh god_, she stepped back, unsure now of her motive. Gakupo told her that one day her carelessness would be the end of her, and boy how right he was. The man who stood before her was one of the guards of the Nubovus, the city she'd been enslaved in. She recognized his face instantly as one of her assailants. Fear drained her face as she noticed the realization flash crossed his face. "…You… you little bitch," the man growled darkly as he men began to approach.

Miku turned to the child, and yelled "run!" just as an arm grabbed her and yanked her back. She screamed loudly as she felt a knife pierced deep into her shoulder. She screamed again, but stopped short when she heard Kaito's voice. _No! Don't come here!_ A hand grabbed her around the mouth and she struggled. People didn't dare approach as the other men threatened them.

"I'm going to take you back and make sure you're thoroughly punished," he ran the bloodied knife down her face. "I'm sure your master would be so pleased. I could just imagine-"

"Imagine what?" a voice purred from behind them. The man suddenly let Miku go who tumbled forwards. She heard a sickening crack and turned back. The man wasn't dead, but he screamed in pain, his good hand clutching his now broken arm. "How dare you touch her," the words from the man dripped with poison as he stood over the shaken guard. "Did you think I'd let you _touch_ her? Huh?"

Distant, stained eyes. Miku shivered, unable to pull her eyes away. "G-Gakupo-san! W-Wait!" she began when someone screamed behind.

"You bastard!"

She didn't see the next movement, it happened so fast. The charging guard was on the floor, clutching his chest. Blood rained from the deep wound. In Gakupo's hands was a long knife, one he kept hidden in his sleeve in case he was attacked from behind. "Get. Out." Gakupo's eyes were so distant Miku wasn't sure whether Gakupo would recognize her. The men jumped to their feet and ran away, screaming revenge as they disappeared.

Gakupo slowly turned to her, and all blood drained from her face. A simple movement had sprayed him in blood. His eyes were so dark she could barely see herself in them, and he looked like he'd completely lost himself in the blood lust.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders and a voice roared out, but she couldn't hear it. She couldn't pull her eyes away from Gakupo's eyes until he looked away, clutching his head as he was in pain.

A few minutes later, Gakupo stood there in confusion.

It happened again, he'd forgotten his violent outburst once again.

It didn't change the fact that she was still scared when he turned back to her. Instead, she turned to the man beside her and buried her face in his chest. It took her a moment the person beside her was Kaito…

…And then she suddenly saw black.

* * *

><p>"W-Will she be alright?" Kaito choked out as Gumi tended to Miku's shoulder. Gakupo had been in no condition to tend to Miku's stab wound so Kaito had carried her to the hospital where Gumi was. "S-She won't die or anything?"<p>

"Thankfully, no, the wound is shallow and the bleeding has stopped. It was shock that made her faint" Gumi said gently, resting her hand on his shoulder. "You're shaking, are you alright?"

"I-I don't know what happened, Gakupo was there before me, but he was covered in blood and I don't know where from. He was holding a bloody knife and anything and I began to wonder whether he attacked Miku."

"Gakupo has never hurt Miku."

"But Miku said he got violent with her."

"He did, but he never drew a weapon up against her when it happened. He slammed her into a wall, but that was it. He tore the room to shreds in the end, rather than taking it out on her. When he came too, Miku had run away to Kiyoteru's place. He apologized to her, told her he wasn't sure what happened, but he didn't mean to hurt her. It took time, but she began to realise what had happened and accepted it. She's seen the rough side of him, but a gentle side to him as well. Ever since then, he's never hurt her, but did lose control when someone else hurt her. It's the first time in a long time he's lost control, but I'm glad he didn't hurt her. Where did he go?"

"Home, I hope."

"Go home, then. I'll keep Miku at my place and watch over her tonight. He's got a lot to tell you, trust me."

"Why can't you or the girls tell me?"

"It's something Gakupo must tell you himself."

Gakupo had already shut himself away by the time Kaito got home, so he didn't get to ask him anything. However, when night came, Kaito tossed and turned before giving up and leaving his bedroom, deciding to get a drink when he noticed a faint light came from the kitchen door way.


	12. Gakupo's Past

**A/N: An interesting chapter, I think. Finally, we get to know more about Gakupo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven – Gakupo's Past<strong>

He was sitting in the kitchen late that night, just staring out the large window and into the darkness of the garden. His violet hair was draped messily over one shoulder and looked a little wet from the shower he had a while ago. His dressing gown was falling off the other shoulder, and revealed more of his chest that what people would consider acceptable, but it was clear he didn't really care much about it.

For a moment, Kaito wondered what was on Gakupo's mind. Of course, it would have been rude of him to ask, but still, he couldn't help but wonder,

Gakupo must have noticed his presence and turned to face him, but his dim face barely recognized Kaito. After a moment, however, he sighed and spoke out. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came to get a drink of water and noticed the faint light in the kitchen," Kaito replied, referring to the candle burning in the middle of the table. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, I was just thinking," Gakupo replied before turning his eyes back to the window. "Have the girls told you anything…?"

"Tell me what…?"

"About whom I am and who I was before I escaped?"

"They said it was better you explain to me, rather than have them tell the story."

"How kind of them," Gakupo said with a sigh before standing up. He took the candle off the table and moved into the small living room. Kaito assumed he was meant to follow and trailed after him. Gakupo placed the candle on the small coffee table and sat in his designated arm chair. Sitting across him, he watched the others face vigilantly. It was the first time he ever seen Gakupo look at the flames of the candle so intensely. "Where I come from, Genacea, they refer to me as the Queen Killer. It was a name that caught on and became a known name in the Slave Trading halls."

"The Queen Killer… but, why were you called that?"

"Because I killed the Queen I served, who was also the Queen of Genacea," Gakupo was now staring at Kaito intensely. It was a heavy look, one that made Kaito weak all over. "I was never meant to hurt her, however."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd be lying if I said my Queen wasn't a nice woman. In fact, I never had any issues with her. It was her daughter I detested. Where as the Queen treated everyone alike – no matter if they were servant, slave, working class or noble – her daughter treated those who were lower than her as scum. No one dare say anything to her just in case the Queen did something. Though she was all about equal treatment, it wasn't beyond her to punish anyone for any reason. I was supposed to serve the Queen more than her daughter, but it didn't prevent the Princess from trying to have her way.

"In all honesty, I've come to realise that the Princess was actually in love with me," Gakupo laughed bitterly and shook his head. "In love with a slave, impossible to believe but it's the truth. Of course, I was blind to this because of the foul treatment I received from her. I would never have realised it if I hadn't been with these girls, who kept telling me what the Princess may have been thinking. Anyways, something broke in me the night I got this name."

"Something… broke? What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know, a mental link in my head, maybe a switch that changed me completely. I was with my Queen at the time, you know, doing what pleasure slaves are used for when… when I killed her."

"You murdered her while you two were having… um…"

"Yes," Gakupo said quickly, not wanting the word spoken out. "All I saw was red and then it was over… I was in such a haze, a bloody haze at that which lead me from the Queen's room to the Princess's, who was in the bathroom. I don't remember things clearly, but I tried drowning her in the bathroom when everything went back to normal and I ran away. No one gave chase, the Princess ordered the Queens men not to follow me, and before I knew it, my name was no longer on the records. I didn't understand, but by then, I was already here in Bythatus. I'd crossed the ocean to escape everything and by the time everything began making sense, I was here… and I was no longer on records. It was as If I was never a slave. A part of me wanted to go back, to question why the Princess would do that… but I'm too afraid to do so."

"Because what you did to the Queen."

Gakupo nodded and closed his eyes. "Actually, there was a bit of a struggle before the Princess called off her men. By then, half the castle was on fire."

That explained Gakupo's severe dislike to fire. It related back to that day. "Is the Princess… alive?"

"Yeah, she survived, but the Queen didn't. That was when I got this damned name. It was suppressed to prevent an uprising with the slaves in captivity, but everyone who takes on a slave is aware that there is a dangerous man who was once a slave on the loose. The name is murmured, but only around the prestigious."

Kaito sat there for a moment, watching Gakupo who leaned back in the chair. He most likely wasn't a dangerous man, but his people were known for their violent out bursts every now and then. It was why many people steered clear, but in all honestly, the Gakupo he'd come to know this past few months was not the kind of person to get angry… unless someone he loved was hurt.

He'd seen it, in the square when Miku was approached by those men who were determined to kidnap her and force her back into the slave trades. If Gakupo hadn't heard her scream, hadn't been anywhere nearby, then he would never have known. However, both of them had been there, and that was when Gakupo lost his mind, drew a knife and slashed one of the men and broke the arm of another. This was probably what Gakupo meant when he just lost it. He didn't even remember attacking anyone yet Miku and Kaito saw the attack, saw how wild he'd gone, how dangerous he was. The minute those men left, Gakupo stood there unsure of what he'd done until Kaito had rushed to Miku's aid.

Honestly, Kaito never had been so scared in his life, but now that he watched Gakupo's face, watched the way his eyes seemed clouded, he realised why. _No one expect the friend to be the foe_.

They were silent before Gakupo spoke again. "Is… is Miku alright?"

"Yeah, I took her to Gumi-sensei. She said it was shock that made her faint, and the wound wasn't deep."

"That's good…"

Kaito gave it a moment to sink before he decided to ask a question. "You hurt Miku in the past, haven't you?" Gakupo only nodded. "What… what happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but one minute I was in bed sleeping, the next I had Miku pinned against the wall. I don't remember what happened, and Miku later told me I did nothing, but I just can't remember what made me lose it. I got angry with myself afterwards because she ran away and I destroyed my room… but once again, that's only because Miku told me. I don't remember any of this at all."

"Is it… nor to forget these things?"

"My people are very violent from time to time, but we normally do remember yet…"

"Yet you remember nothing."

"Well… I do remember things that worry me, but they're hard to make out or organize." He stared at his hands for a moment. "I remember hearing a bone snap," he suddenly said, looking at Kaito. "I don't know why, but I remember hearing a bone snap when I went blood thirsty this morning. I just keep hearing this sickening crack in my head, but…"

"You broke the guards arm," Kaito replied cautiously. "The one who had Miku. You came up behind him, grabbed his arm and… well, I'm not sure how you did it, but you did break his arm."

"How much did you see?"

"Bits and pieces," Kaito shrugged.

"And… and do you know why I was holding the bloody knife?"

Unfortunately, Kaito couldn't tell him. "Gumi assured me it wasn't you who stabbed Miku. She doesn't think you'd hurt her."

That didn't make either of them feel better. They sat there for a long moment before Kaito realised Gakupo had buried his face in his hands, trying to take deep breaths. "I-I can't shake it, Kaito. What if… what if I did stab her? I'd never forgive myself if I did."

"I don't think you would do that."

"Kaito, I killed my Queen, a woman I respected. I could have…"

Shifting from his seat, he came towards Gakupo, crouching in front of him. "You didn't stab her, Gakupo." He tried to sound firm, but even he wasn't convinced. When Gakupo didn't reply, Kaito stood up and took him by the shoulders. "Come with me," he said calmly before walking away.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going for a walk in the backyard."

* * *

><p>Coolness of the air made Kaito shiver as he wandered down the garden path, Gakupo following slowly behind him. Somehow, the gardens felt unreasonably welcoming despite its strange eeriness. He sat down by the pond, though Gakupo remained standing. They didn't speak, but listened to the small walk feature at the edge of the pond, which felt like the only sound. In the darkness, it was hard to make out the fish, but sometimes he saw the water ripple, knowing it was caused by a fish who'd swam too close to the top.<p>

Kaito finally dared himself enough to look back at Gakupo, who was watching him closely. "I don't know why, but somehow, you've calmed down."

"This gardens a very special place to me," Gakupo replied softly.

"Because Miku did the garden?"

"Well… not quite."

Kaito looked interested, Gakupo felt worried.

"You see, when I first rescued Miku from enslavement, she stayed with Kiyoteru. Because he lived in a more secluded area, it kept her in the shadows while I worked on getting her names off the book. After a while, Miku fell into depression and Kiyoteru decided to buy her a pot plant to have in her room. He quickly realised her delight to this and informed me. I'd just recently finished fixing this place up on the inside when Kiyoteru told me this and I decided to work on the garden. I only did so much in here, like the fish pond, which I dug it out with only a small shovel at first. I made the beds up, grew the grass again around it and such. Once Miku came here to stay, she did the rest. She didn't plant everything since I helped her out. I guess it's what brought us together in the end."

"How did she react to the garden?"

"How do you think?"

"She cried."

"Yes, cried for hours. It scared me, but Kiyoteru told me it was just a natural way women expressed deep gratitude. I just trusted his judgement."

"What about the other girls?"

"Well, Luka was hard to deal with, but she likes dress making, so one of the spare rooms was convert into a room where she could make dresses. Miku and I repainted the room and laid new carpet. Miku made the arrangements on paper and I moved everything into position. We worked out quickly Meiko liked cooking so we re-did the kitchen with Kiyoteru's help. In the end, I think it welcomed the girls enough to make them want to stay here."

"You gave them a gift, Gakupo, a gift that meant something to them, and allowed them in. It's something that will stay with them for the rest of their life."

Gakupo smiled for the first time that night. "I guess I did."

They stayed in the garden for a few moments longer before Kaito decided it was time to head in. "Let's go back. I think a good night's sleep is in order. It'll at least help you clear your mind before you sort things out tomorrow morning."

Suddenly, Gakupo became uneasy.

Taking a slow breath, Kaito held his hand out to him. "Do you…" he began but felt a little unsure if he should continue. However, since Gakupo was watching him with a curious look, Kaito felt he needed to continue. "Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

Gakupo gave it a long thought. "The girls might take it in the wrong manner."

Kaito just rolled his eyes. "I'm just offering. You don't have to-"

"…Please…" Gakupo's voice was very quiet that Kaito barely heard it.

"Alright then, let's get inside before our balls shrivel up."

It was probably the first time that night Gakupo had laughed as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will probably hint more at Kaito's past, but I plan to keep that a secret for as long as I can.<strong>


	13. Awakenings and Chances

**A/N: New chapter, sorry it's been so long. This chapter introduces a little about Kiyoteru's and Meiko's relationship :D And it introduces a few new elements, like Kaito's love for clocks and music boxes (that I haven't mentioned thus far.) There's a deeper reason to why he likes clocks, trust me. It's not thrown in there because I want to, there is a deeper meaning :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve – Awakenings and Chances<strong>

_He was surround by a grey room. Kaito stood there, uncertain of what was going on. It took a moment to realise this place was the room where his visions take place. He couldn't move, but could hear voices. He didn't know who they were or what they were saying, but he felt drawn to the conversation._

_"El'n cong, en'l el?" (It's him, isn't it?)_

_"Fo Kergav Olo!" (The Chosen One!)_

_"Fo Athlram od Larialbaiv... co'n fonn adrondo!" (The Angel of Destruction... he's still alive!)_

_"Co'n fonn fiodfog, con berlarg glioth gau no arlebav." (He's still sleeping, his powers need to be awoken.)_

_"Kaito! O'ro fonn adrondo!_ _Fin dryran." (Kaito! You're still alive! Thank goodness.)_

_Clutching his head, Kaito winced loudly, trying to make sense of the rabble. Nothing was clicking, and it was all make his head spin. The voices got louder._

_"Fio cindav'l o fonrath fang! O paro surn gau laro aendaralo!" (Why haven't you killed them! You were meant to destroy everyone!)_

_"Co'n orio a kon!" (He's only a child!)_

_"Pir en dennog, o siand ciario." (War is coming, you must hurry.)_

_"... Denno cenno myv ... nadrendath kon." (... Come home soon ... beloved child.)_

_"They're calling you Kaito." A voice whispered in his ear. "They're calling you…"_

_…_

* * *

><p>Kaito's eyes snapped open and he sat up slowly, doing his best not to disturb Gakupo who was still sleeping beside him. Sweat ran down his back, making him shiver. It was that place again, but something was different, something was wrong. Slipping out of bed, Kaito made his way to the bathroom, where he splashed his face with cold water. A couple of weeks have passed since Gakupo lost control of himself, and slowly something began to change between them. There was this strange edginess about them that no one had explained.<p>

However, there was something weighing on his mind. Why would have the King of Espias not come after him? It was almost abnormal. Two months, and nothing but peace. Gakupo had been worried about that too, since he was still working on getting Kaito's name off the database. Something bad was going to happen, Kaito could just feel it.

* * *

><p>The shop was abnormally quiet that morning. It didn't really bother Meiko, she'd enjoy the peace while it lasted. Kaito ad Gakupo hadn't visited that morning, instead, Gakupo had hustled Kaito out the house for a reason she didn't know. Luka and Miku were also currently busy, so there was no one in the shop but her. Ok, every now and then a customer popped in, had a chat and was off, but without the others in the shop, it was strangely quiet.<p>

The bell on the door suddenly dimed which made Meiko pull away from the mixing bowl and move towards the door way. She didn't recognize the man, but smiled charmingly away. "Good morning, sir. Is there anything that tickles your fancy?" The man smiled back and asked for a few small things. Meiko went about her busy the unconsciously asked "So, where are you from sir?"

"From the country side, m'lady," he replied casually. She should have guessed by his clothes, but she hadn't paid that much attention. "Visiting my ma'am in her town house; crook as an old dog, the poor lass."

"Oh dear, that's no good," Meiko smiled sympathetically as she rang up the till. She didn't pry into it too much. "That'd be 1 gold dam, sir." (1)

The man pulled the golden coin and passed it over as she handed over the brown paper bag filled with cakes and bread. "Thank you."

"Have a nice day, sir," Meiko replied as he turned to leave. Something caught her eye, something from under his shirt but Meiko ignored it, returning to her work bench as he left. It had to be her imagination right? Standing there, she gave it another thought before glancing back to the front window. Hadn't that been the imperial badge of Espias?

No, it couldn't have been.

A couple minutes later the door opened and a familiar voice filled the shop. "Meiko-san? Are you in the back?"

"Yes, you can come on through," she called back as she filled the tin with dough, which was ready to cook. Placing it into the already hot oven, she brushed the flour off her hands just as tiny arms wrapped around her leg. "Hello, sweetie," Meiko smiled as she bent down, patting the young girl on her head just and Kiyoteru came through. "Have you been a good girl this morning?"

She nodded proudly then pull out a drawing from somewhere. "I did this at breakfast." The colourful picture made her smile at the young girl.

"It's very pretty, Yuki."

The girl grinned and disappeared back out front. She'd sit in the shop front for a while. Meiko stood up and kissed Kiyoteru on the cheek. "You look tired," he commented gently, pulling her into a warm hug. "You haven't been pushing yourself, have you?"

"I'm fine, just a little... concerned," she didn't hide it in her voice. "Someone came into the shop before."

"You normally have people come in here sweetie."

"No, he was a stranger, and I didn't think anything of it until something caught my eye."

"Something...?"

"It was a gold badge, the like ones the commanders get in Espias but..." She felt him tense. "You're thinking what I'm thinking."

"You better tell Gakupo-san when you see him."

* * *

><p>Gakupo had led him to an old shop in the busy market street. It clicked after a while that it was the old metal shop they'd visited once before, (well, it hadn't been open at the time). "What's this place?" Kaito asked as they stepped into the store.<p>

"A blacksmith," Gakupo smiled before moving over to the counter. The walls were dressed in fancy swords and other weapons, all magnificently crafted. Kaito had never seen such fine weapons, after all, the army only had rather worn ones. He reached out to touch one when a booming voice filled the room.

"Gakupo, you came to pick it up."

"Sorry about the wait, a lot of things have been happening of late," Gakupo replied to the blacksmith who carried something wrapped in a dirty brown cloth. "So are they all finished?"

"Every single one of them is done, and done to the design, though my bloody apprentice screwed up a few times. The boy will never learn," the man huffed grumpily as he laid the cloth down. He opened it slowly. Kaito moved slowly over the counter, only to notice that the cloth held a rather beautifully designed sword. "Bloody thing nearly killed me, Gakupo, so I expect extra for it."

"Of course," Gakupo gently picked it up then turned to Kaito, holding it out. It startled Kaito slightly. "Go on," he said gently.

Carefully, Kaito took the sword from his hand, admiring the blade. The design was simple, but there was some sort of writing on it.

"Try using it," Gakupo replied, leaning against the counter.

"Pardon?" Kaito gave him a shocked look.

"It's for you, anyways, you better off learning to use it."

It was quite light in his hand, and he realised he only hand to use one. "It's a short sword," he commented, moving it slowly around. "But why did-?"

"I have my reasons, Kaito. Now tell me, do you like it?"

What wasn't there to like. The craftsmanship was above standard, it was light and easy to use, the blade was steady and strong, the design impeccable. "Of course I do, it's amazing."

"That's good, so how much," he turned his attention back to the blacksmith.

"25 palladium ocarts," the man replied. (A/N: $12,500)

Hearing the price of the sword nearly made Kaito drop it onto his foot; it was too expensive. "G-Gakupo, you really don't have to."

His words fell onto deaf ears. "Not too bad, actually, I thought you would have charged more it."

"Hmph, are you offering."

"Of course not, what about the other set?"

"You did a bloody good job at damaging them," he pulled out something from another brown cloth. It was a set of daggers of shapes and sizes. "I had a hell of a job repairing these for you."

"But you made another set, didn't you? Like I asked of you?"

"Of course I did, like I'd ever forget that." He pulled a second set. Gakupo admired each blade carefully then nodded approval. "That'll be 2 palladium ocarts."

Now Gakupo gave him a nasty look. "Did I hear you correctly? 2 palladium ocarts?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"For this?"

"Think of it as a palladium dam for each blade."

"I'll give you a palladium ocarts for both sets."

"Oh no, you're not. A palladium ocarts _and_ 4 palladium dams."

"A palladium ocarts and 1 palladium dam."

"A palladium ocarts and 3 palladium dam and I won't go any bloody lower."

Sulking, Gakupo handed over the money for both the sword and the two dagger sets. Total sum, 26 palladium ocarts and 3 palladium dams. (A/N: $13,300)

They left the store not long after that. The blacksmith had also crafted a sheath for the short sword and had given that to them free of charge, so Gakupo stopped complaining how much he'd paid for the daggers. "Why did you buy me a sword?"

"It's not like it's illegal or anything. Besides, all the girls carry weapons on them, most of the time. You never know when you're going to need them."

"But this is a _sword_."

He handed over one of the dagger sets. "That's a present; this is what you're going to carry with you. Work out how you're going to carry them."

"Why's the sword a present?"

"Think of it as a belated Christmas present."

* * *

><p>Their day hadn't stopped there; instead, Gakupo took Kaito to a smaller, even older shop in a quieter area of the market place. Opening the door, Kaito was overwhelmed by the smell of oil. It took a moment to adjust to realise everything in the room made a noise, whether it was a ticking noise or music. It finally made sense to Kaito. Kiyoteru had shown him a small pocket watch at one stage, and had asked where he'd gotten it from. Now he knew where.<p>

"This place..." Kaito whispered, a suddenly thrill filling him. He couldn't stop himself from looking at everything in the room.

Gakupo just smiled at Kaito who examined everything.

"What can I do for you two," an old voice whispered from somewhere, startling Kaito to turn to a old man, well past his prime. "It's rare to see you here, Sir Gakupo, are you here to buy one of your ladies something."

"Not today, I'm here on other business." Gakupo smiled over at his shoulder. "This is Kaito, he recently came to live with the girls and I. I was thinking that rather him hanging around bored at our place, he could come here and learn your practice."

"An apprentice, huh?" the man hobbled over to Kaito who was still recovering from the shock. "May I see your hands?"

Warily, Kaito held his hands out. The man gently ran his own fingers over Kaito's, frowning to himself. Kaito glanced at Gakupo who watched carefully before mouthing something. Kaito turned back to the man, feeling shock cross his face. The man was blind... but how did he know it was Gakupo who entered?

Pulling his hands away, the man smiled gently. "You've been through a lot, haven't you Sir Kaito."

"O-Oh please, just Kaito." Kaito said quickly, feeling a little embarrassed. "I-It had been a struggle to get here."

"I can tell," the man spoke softly. "You like music boxes, don't you?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"Making music boxes is a craft in a craft, but if you're interested in learning, I'm willing to take an apprentice on. I don't earn a lot of money for my craft since it's a dying art, but if you're still interested?"

"Oh yes," Kaito replied, feeling is heart pound a little. "I'd love to learn."

"Then you may come back next week, and we can start your training."

* * *

><p>"How did you know?"<p>

Gakupo shrugged as they made their way to the bakery. "It was the way you acted when Kiyoteru had shown his new watch and when it began to play music. There was something in your eyes when you heard it play, so I asked Kiyoteru is the Master was still looking for someone to take over his craft. He's an old man and is nearing the end of his life. It'd be a pity to see such a beautiful craft die."

Kaito gave it a thought for a moment. "My father... he used to make pocket watches," Kaito began slowly, grabbing Gakupo's attention. "Even though he was a slave, he still managed to find a way around it. A few lords liked what they saw and requested his services for stuff like that; music boxes were one of the other things he made. He earned little money, but did it for the love of it. Now I think about it, I had something he made at one stage before..."

Nodding, Gakupo let him leave it there. "You've developed your father's love over the years?"

"I guess I missed it more, the passion he had when he finished crafting something. My master had something of his too, you know. It was pocket watch that had a section to put a photo. He never used that part, but admired it. It was the only thing I ever saw of his work after I was forced into servitude."

Smiling, Gakupo turned his attention to the road ahead of them. "There's never any harm learning, you know. I think your father would be proud, taking up something like that."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

Kaito smiled to himself, and hoped Gakupo was right.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Currency in Bythatus<strong>  
>1 palladium ocart = 500 dollars (pronounced as "<em>or<em> _cart_")  
>1 palladium dam = 100 dollars (pronounced as "<em>dame"<em>)  
>1 platimun dam = 50 dollars<br>1 gold dam = 20 dollars  
>1 silver dam = 10 dollars<br>1 bronze dam = 5 dollars  
>1 platimun kimoch = 50 cents (pronounced as "<em>kim o chi"<em>)  
>1 palladium kimoch = 1 dollar<br>1 gold kimoch = 20 cents  
>1 silver kimoch = 10 cents<br>1 bronze kimoch = 5 cents

**A/N: Geez, I made the money up on a spur of a moment, nothing fancy though xD Just think Gakupo paid $13,300 for the sword and the two dagger sets, that's a bloody lot of money xD I wouldn't pay that much, but hey, to them it doesn't sound too bad xD The reason the "r" in ocart, "e" in dam and "i" in kimoch aren't there in the present form is because the government changed it slightly when the new era came about. It was meant to change the way they were spoken, but people still pronounce them the old way, with the **"r", "e" and "i" still present. Poor Government, they tried to hard xD****


	14. Angel of Destruction

**I feel like I need to be slapped in the face =.= I missed chapter 10. Don't worry, I've updated this whole story. Sorry for the trouble *super sad face***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen – Angel of Destruction<strong>

They were greeted by the sight of a very happy young girl. "Uncle Gakupo!" Yuki cried from the table in the front of the bakery. Designed with a small seating area, the bakery was very simple, with a long counter filled with cakes and pastries. The till sat in the middle of the counter and the wall behind was lined with different types of breads. Kaito hated to admit that every time he walked into Meiko's bakery, he felt hungry. The smell of fresh bread cooking in the room next door was completely at fault.

Yuki, who'd been drawing on paper at one of the tables, hopped down and wrapped her small arms around Gakupo's leg in greeting. She grinned up at him. "Hello sweetie," Gakupo charmed, bending down to hug her. "Keeping Aunty Meiko busy, are we?"

Yuki shook her head. "Papa is with Aunty Meiko at the moment."

Kaito caught Gakupo's brow twitch. Like Gakupo, Kaito had been quick to pick up on Meiko and Kiyoteru's "relationship", especially when two girls giggled about it so often. "Is he now?" Thankfully, Yuki didn't notice the annoyance as she ran back to the table. "What have you been drawing?"

"Papa and Aunty."

Yep, she knew better than the rest of them. Of course, Gakupo didn't look at the picture, instead he went to the counter and roared, "Meiko, you and I need to talk, right now!"

Kaito winced and joined Yuki who didn't understand what was going on. Kaito decided it was best to keep her busy. It didn't matter what was going to be said between them, he'd hear about it tonight from Gakupo anyways.

Gakupo waited a moment after he heard a squeak and smiled darkly. Meiko appeared seconds later, her apron uneven and hair a mess. Oh, he hoped nothing happened between them.

Unfortunately, when Kiyoteru followed, he cried a little inside. He would _not_ mention the flour in his hair. "Gakupo, what brings you here?"

Did she have to sound breathless? "I came to… visit," it was strained, _very_ strained. "What have you _two_ been up too?" He purposely made it threatening. He watched Kiyoteru pale a little. So he bloody well should!

"Kiyoteru-san was helping me bake some pastries and cake," Meiko replied with an even tone. "Whatever is going through your head now is incorrect."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Is that so?"

"Yes," she stood her ground.

Gakupo took a moment then backed away. He knew the girls understood why he was so protective of them, but he also knew Kiyoteru. He'd been a lot younger when he lost his first wife, and it had been two years since his second was kill in an accident, leaving him to raise Yuki, who had been four at the time. He knew Kiyoteru was a genuine man, but he still had to stand his ground, to protect them from getting hurt again. "So you were making pastries…? Is there any I can take home? Kaito and I are starving!"

She noticed he'd backed away and smiled gently. "They'll be done in a moment."

They talked for a little while before Meiko tapped his arm. Kiyoteru had slipped out back already, but it made his wonder why she wanted to speak privately. Gakupo told Kaito he'd be back and join the two in the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

Meiko nervously looked at Kiyoteru who nodded. "There was a man who entered the store today."

"Sweetie, many men buy bread from you."

"It's not that," Meiko shuffled from one foot to the other. "When he turned to leave, I noticed he was wearing a gold badge… one to the Espias Army."

He felt sick. "Are you sure?"

"We can't say," Kiyoteru replied, leaning against the counter. "But Meiko's convinced."

"He felt strange, dangerous," Meiko continued. "He was lying through his teeth. He was also too… too different."

"Different?" Gakupo asked. "What do you mean by different?"

"He had a streak of red in his hair, and the blue colour wasn't natural. Nor were his eyes, they felt too foreign."

Something was very wrong. He could feel where this was leading and swore. "You know something," Kiyoteru asked.

"Yeah, his name is Goodwin. Ran into him before, he's bad news. If he's here, that means he's tracked us down. It's only a matter of time before he finds out where Kaito is."

"So he is from Espias?"

"Unfortunately," Gakupo replied then narrowed his eyes at Kiyoteru. "I'm going to ignore the fact that you two are really close and going to ask you a favour."

"What is it?" Kiyoteru asked slowly.

"Make sure she gets home alright. I don't want her travelling alone, not if that bastards about."

"What about Miku and Luka after work?" Meiko asked.

Kiyoteru thought about it. "How about you guys take care of Yuki while the girls are at work, I'll escort them home afterwards and pick up Yuki while I'm at it."

Gakupo nodded. "If that's fine with you. I'll keep a closer eye on Kaito."

"Are you going to tell him?" Meiko asked.

Giving it a thought for a moment, Gakupo finally shook his head. "It'll worry him too much. He's just gotten settled, so I don't want him to think too much about the uncertainty yet. I can't even be sure it's Goodwin until I see him, but I'm not taking any risks."

"Fair enough."

They were quiet for a long moment. Suddenly, Gakupo spoke again. "Anyways, what _is_ going on between you two?"

They both paled and looked away. Gakupo waited for a moment, and just as he was about to drop it, Kiyoteru spoke. "I want to marry Meiko."

Meiko choked on her own breath and turned away, Gakupo just stared at him out of pure shook. "…Seriously…?"

"Yes."

He continued to stare then turned away. "I… see… we'll talk more about it later."

Gakupo just made it to the door when Meiko spoke out. "W-What about the pastries."

He didn't reply… well, it was more of he _couldn't_ reply. He stepped out into the shop, feeling all choked up.

"You look like you saw a ghost," Kaito said delicately as he approached, as if he was scared to speak.

"Ghostie, Ghostie!" Yuki chimed after Kaito.

"It's nothing, let's go home."

"Eh?" Kaito looked shocked and Gakupo made his way to the door. "What happened, what about the pastries?" But Gakupo was out the door before Kaito could finish.

He said goodbye to Yuki and was about to follow when Meiko called out. Relief filled him when he say the paper bag steaming with freshly baked pastries and bid her goodbye. Gakupo hadn't gone far, thankfully, but there was something weird about the way Meiko and Gakupo were acting.

* * *

><p>They barely got through the door when Gakupo began to freak out. "Marry her! He wants to <em>marry<em> her!"

"Who and what?" Kaito asked as he shut the door. "What's going on, Gakupo."

Gakupo spun on his hills and began to shake Kaito. "Kiyoteru wants to _marry_ Meiko!"

"And?"

"Can't you see the dilemma?!"

"No, not really," Kaito admitted as he pulled away and moved towards the kitchen. "I mean, we've guessed for a long time something was between them, and it's natural for a man and a woman wanting to be joint by marriage."

"You sound like a priest. What about all the others who aren't interested in the other sex? Don't they get a right?"

Kaito glanced at Gakupo, a little confused. "Same sex marriage, isn't that legal?"

"It is, but it still gets frowned upon."

"But why doesn't bother us?" Kaito shrugged, pulling out the pastries and placing them on a plate for them to share. "I mean, I highly doubt you'd marry another man."

"You're probably right, but doesn't that still affect you a little?"

"Why does it need to affect me, though? What are you suggesting?"

"Don't get angry, I was just asking," Gakupo held his hands up defensively. "I wasn't implying anything."

Kaito gave him an uneasy look. He'd begun to notice something strange between them. It all began the night Gakupo had… well, invited him to his bed. There wasn't any sex, but… but something was changing. Kaito was too scared to think where they were heading. "Something bothered me for a while."

"What is it?"

"You invited me to your bed… why?"

"Do you really want an answer to that?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know," Kaito replied, setting the plate of pastries on the table between them.

Suddenly, Gakupo became defensive of himself. "I-I don't want to say it."

"But I want to-"

"You never complained before."

"I…" Kaito took a deep breath. "I'm not complaining, I just want to know why… no, I feel like I need to-"

"You'd hate me if you knew."

"I won't."

Gakupo watched him from the other side of the table then sighed slowly. He stepped around the table. "You have to close your eyes and not open them until I say so."

"A-Alright," Kaito said, closing is eyes. He could hear Gakupo's slow movements and tensed a little. What was he scheming this time? He waited for a moment then felt annoyed. "What are you-?"

It was sudden. Kaito's words were cut off when something warm touched his lips. It was soft, and at first, he couldn't work out what it was… and then it clicked. His eyes snapped open out of shock and pulled away too suddenly, startling Gakupo.

Shit… things got real.

* * *

><p>Kaito had locked himself in his room since lunch time. He ignored Gakupo who pounded on his door for an hour, and ignored Miku when she came to check up on at dinner. No, he just let them be as he laid on his bed, trying to work out what the hell happened.<p>

He should have expected the kiss, should have guessed long ago… but he didn't. Was he so naive, so stupid that he failed to realise Gakupo had… had fallen for him? Closing his eyes, Kaito felt like he was about to break down.

He'd hurt Gakupo. His withdrawal would have been an insult, but he couldn't think anymore, didn't want to think anymore. He just wanted to sleep…

* * *

><p><em>…Blood, so much blood. Kaito was lying in a pool of it, frozen in fear. What was this place? Where was he? Unable to move his head, all Kaito could do was lay there. He could hear screams, faint in the distance. Clenching his eyes shut, he tried to force it out. Every time he did, they got louder and he felt tears whisper down his cheeks. It was horrible, the smell of rotting flesh began to burn the insides of his nose and he had to gasp for air.<em>

_When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring at another version of him, vastly uglier than anything he'd seen. Instead of cool blue eyes, he saw blazing red ones, a wicked smile, sharp teeth. It was like looking at a demonic version of you, worse than the person you saw in the mirror after a night's sleep. It was like it was something that had crawled out of a horror novel._

_Yet, it was still him. It was still another Kaito._

_The demonic him smile deepened. "Can you hear it? This is what you are meant to be?"_

_"P-Pardon?" His voice sounded weak, tired… human._

_The demon laughed loudly. "All this blood, so beautiful, so red… it's everywhere Kaito, it's everywhere…" he smirked down at him. "And we spilt it, together."_

_"No…" Kaito whispered. Suddenly, he began hearing voices, words he knew but didn't understand. They scratched at him, making him feel itchy. "I-I don't want this."_

_"You don't have a choice, you are this?" the demon pointed at itself. "You can't love, only destroy."_

_"No! I won't become this!"_

_"Fool," the demon's laughs held no humanity. "Fo Athlram od Larialbaiv."_

_Kaito had heard it before had heard it in another version._

_"The Angel of Destruction," it laughed. "We were going to kill, meant to kill. We are to avenge the Tinrav." (1)_

_"W-Who are they?"_

_"Our people, Kaito. Our people, from Aren fo Silio Mun, our original homeland." (2)_

_He'd never heard of that place. "W-What are you-?"_

_"Fin Largan Un." (3)_

_Black Desert Earth… he knew that, somehow, he knew that name._

_The demonic version laughed again then straddled Kaito, grabbing him by the shoulders. "We're so close, Kaito, but before we begin the blood dance, you need to wake up."_

_Suddenly, Kaito was submerged in the sea of blood. Suddenly, he was drowning, unable to breath. He fought hard, but couldn't shake the demon off of him. Then, everything went black…_

* * *

><p>(1) Tinrav = Fallen<p>

(2) Aren fo Silio Mun = Across the Many Seas

(3) Fin Largan Un = Black Desert Earth


	15. Fearful Changes

**A/N: Things are tense!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen – Fearful Changes<strong>

Kaito wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep or how long he'd been in the bathroom spewing up whatever was in his stomach. His throat burned and eyes watered from the pain of bringing up acid that shook up his body after witness that horrible dream.

No… it hadn't been a dream at all. Kaito had woken up with blood all over him, and was still covered in it now.

It took him a long time to settle his stomach. Once he did, he stripped off his clothes and showered, scrubbing at his body. No one was awake at the moment, so at least no one would have to see the bloodied clothing. Regardless, he knew they would never come clean. He'd just burn them in the fireplace downstairs.

Leaning his forehead against the shower wall, he let the spray wash away the last evidence of the blood. Even though his body was clean, he felt unnervingly dirty, making him wonder whether it had soaked into his skin. He wasn't even sure if he begun scratching at his body, it would go away.

_It's the dream,_ he told himself as he turned the shower off. Grabbing a towel, he dried his body off, avoiding the mirror. He didn't really want to see how sickly he looked. He could already imagine. Wrapping his clothes up, Kaito moved quietly down towards the living room, then froze when he noticed a light coming from the room and turned back when a voice called out.

When Kaito turned back, he noticed Gakupo standing in the door way, watching him. "What's wrong Kaito?" he asked, not moving from his spot.

Kaito gave it a thought for a moment. He'd known Gakupo for a long time… he should be able to trust him, right? Climbing back down the stairs, he distanced himself a little, trying to hide the bloodied clothing. "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh," was all Gakupo said.

Everything felt awkward all of a sudden. Kaito knew it was his fault, but… he wanted to talk to him about it, try to find a deeper answer. "Gakupo, I-"

"What's that?" Gakupo cut him off, pointing at the bunched up clothing. Kaito suddenly began to pale and managed to slide past Gakupo when he tried to have a look. "Kaito, what's wrong?"

Kaito shook his head, laughing weakly. "N-Nothing, nothing at all."

"Kaito," Gakupo's voice held warning. It was expected, this was Gakupo's home, and this was his territory. Nothing went unnoticed by him. "What is that?"

How could he tell him what it was? Would Gakupo believe him or would he… would he think Kaito had done something? Kaito didn't know, and was too scared to find out. "It's nothing, I swear!"

There was a long silence between them before Gakupo moved swiftly, grasping Kaito's hand. The clothing tumbled to the floor before he could stop them, panic ripping through him. _No!_ He tried to struggle free, but Gakupo held his ground, pulling Kaito's hand close enough to examine it. His face began to twist into something Kaito couldn't tell. Was he angry, or scared? "Kaito…"

Panic finally took over. "I-I didn't do anything, it was a vision, I got trapped in a vision. This was the result. I swear I haven't done anything, not to the girls, I swear."

Gakupo stood there for a long moment before he let Kaito go, grabbed the clothing and shoved them onto the fire. Kaito almost felt relived, but Gakupo grabbed his shoulders and spoke in a low voice. "What happened, this vision of yours?"

Somehow, Kaito felt Gakupo wasn't convinced. "I-I met…" he began then felt sick. He saw himself in a far more demonic form. Repulsed, he pulled away, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. He didn't feel safe anymore. "I don't want to remember it," he whispered, feeling his stomach swirl. How much more could he bring up when it was already empty?

"Please, Kaito. I need to know what you saw, what you heard."

Why was he being so persistent? "What does it matter to-"

"Please!" Gakupo gripped his arms again, looking him straight in the eye. "What did you see?"

Kaito stood there in his grip for what felt like an hour before something began to bother him. "Are you… hiding something from me?"

Gakupo didn't drop his stare, didn't move and didn't answer.

In the end, Kaito eventually opened up, explaining to Gakupo carefully what he had seen in the vision. At first, he saw the way he looked sceptical about it all, but after Kaito showed him his bed, something changed.

"We should change the bed," Gakupo said quietly. Kaito didn't ask how he was going to explain to Meiko why her fine sheets ended up in the fire. Touching the mattress, Kaito realised it wasn't damp with blood and heaved a sigh of relief. "It doesn't explain the clothes or the sheets."

"But does it matter, at least we don't need to buy a new mattress," Kaito replied with a sigh of relief. Sitting down on the mattress, he tried to ease the tension in his body, feeling strained and exhausted. He didn't think he could go back to sleep, despite how tired he was.

They shared a moment of silence before Gakupo held his hand out for Kaito. Realising the silent gesture held a deeper meaning; Kaito gave himself a moment to decide what kind of future he wanted. He was presented with two options; one was to be with Gakupo and the other…

Kaito didn't want to think what the other option was. Truthfully, he felt the safest when Gakupo was at his side. Warily, he took the hand and allowed Gakupo to lead him to his room. It wasn't like they hadn't shared the bed before, but Kaito was more nervous than normal. He accepted Gakupo's feelings though he wasn't sure of his own. It was too early for him to decide.

* * *

><p>A scream early in the morning startled Gakupo from his hazy sleep. Kaito was dead to the world, snoozing quietly beside him. Shaking his head to clear the stuffiness, Gakupo pulled himself from the sheets and wandered down towards the staircase when Meiko stormed up, shaking a large piece of burnt, red cloth. It took all his effort not to gag. "Meiko, what are you doing at this ungodly hour of the morning."<p>

"What is _this_?" she demanded.

"A piece of burnt cloth, I suppose."

"And why is Kaito's bed completely stripped? Where did they go?"

Meiko wasn't stupid, he'd give her credit for that. Instead of answering her question at the top of the staircase, he led her down to the living room. "Kaito had a vision last night, one that was too real."

"What do you mean?"

"He had trouble explaining it to me, so I can only tell you so much. All he said was he woke up in a lake of blood or something and a demon version of himself tired to drown him in the blood. When he woke up, he was covered in it. The sheets wouldn't have come clean nor his clothes. The mattress, somehow, was spared."

Meiko looked troubled. "But visions are only images people see in their heads. They are real."

"I thought so to, but Kaito said he was literally drowning. He was even bringing blood back up when he got up and showered afterwards. I don't know about you, but there is something dangerous following him. For all we know, he may not have been dreaming, but facing it."

"But a demonic version of him, that's impossible in itself."

Yeah, there was that too. Gakupo was quiet for a moment before he gave her a dark look. "It's bothered me for a while now, but somehow I don't think Kaito's from Espias. I think he's from-"

"Good morning!" A new voice startled them from their conversation as Miku ran in, grinning boldly. "I had the most wonderful dream!"

"Good for you, some people haven't," Gakupo said without thinking then cursed.

"What does that mean?" Miku asked out of confusion.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Meiko patted her shoulder. "Let's go make breakfast." She only turned back to mouth "talk later" and disappeared into the kitchen with Miku.

In some ways, Gakupo dreaded finishing their conversation, but he knew he had to express this to someone. He wasn't sure Kaito would believe him just yet.

* * *

><p>Gakupo was awake when Kaito finally rose from the bed. They didn't talk about last night, instead, it felt as if Gakupo was avoiding it all together. That was fine, Kaito didn't want to recall it either. It was only when Kaito made his way to the door to head down for breakfast when Gakupo quickly grabbed him out of shook. "You're neck!"<p>

"What?"

"There are bruises on your neck!"

Kaito quickly turned towards the mirror, shock grasping at him. He noticed large ugly blue bruises around his neck. Why hadn't he noticed it before, when he was showering? Concern turned to panic. He couldn't let the girls see this, what would they think?

Suddenly something wrapped around his neck. It started him when the soft texture brushed along his neck. He stared down at if for a moment then looked at Gakupo who stepped away. "That'll hide it."

"Wouldn't I get questioned about it?" Kaito asked, tugging lightly scarf around his neck.

Gakupo glanced at him then said smoothly, "It's rather cool outside, this morning".

Kaito watched Gakupo as he disappeared out the door. Giving himself a moment, Kaito finally smiled and followed after him. They'll deal with it later.

* * *

><p>Gakupo heaved a sigh of relief when he stepped into the kitchen and saw the girls around the breakfast table. No physical signs of injury, and they seemed chirpy enough to be safe. It wasn't that he was afraid Kaito had done something, but more of the realism of his vision. Something must have snuck in and attacked Kaito physically, because there was no way a dream could do as much damage as it had done. The blood on the sheets, the bruises that circled his neck as if he'd been strangled, all of it scared him. Whatever it was, it was going to affect them all sooner or later.<p>

Maybe it was the first sign of madness in Kaito? It had been a possibility that crossed his mind last night, but Kaito seemed no different. Shaken, but he was still the same person who'd…

No, he wasn't going to think about the rejection the other day. He was silent all breakfast, barely listening to the girls as they complained how cold it was, or the excuses Kaito coughed up to why he wasn't hungry. He just sat there in thought. He already had guessed something bad was going to happen. If it had been Goodwin that Meiko saw come into the shop meant that they'd already found them. Of course, they may not know Meiko was sharing the same house with Kaito, or who else was living with him… except for Gakupo.

They knew of Gakupo.

That brought him back to the twins all of a sudden. Gumi was parting to the country again, could he pass a message onto them. He was worried about them, had Goodwin gone back to the village? Were they alright? Gakupo knew he told Kaito not to worry, but with recent events.

"Gakupo!"

Swearing, he stood up and looked down at him. He'd knocked his tea while lost in thought. "I'm going to change."

Excusing himself, he went back to his room and changed, throwing the damp clothing in his hamper. There was a long red mark down his stomach that stung slightly. He ignored it and changed into something a little warmer before sitting down at his desk to write a small message and placing it in an envelope. He'd have to catch Gumi before she left.

It also meant he'd been resuming his job tomorrow as well.

What was he going to do with Kaito?

* * *

><p>Something was wrong with Gakupo. Kaito tried not to think about it while he sipped the tea Meiko had poured him after Gakupo's episode. Strangely, Gakupo took a little longer than expected. He came down the stairs just as Meiko was leaving to head to the bakery. Kaito noticed spoke quietly to one another, a small, private conversation before she left. Kaito noticed just as she opened the door, Kiyoteru walked up the last few steps, Yuki by his side.<p>

He felt confused for a moment, but the girls were delighted to have her so he didn't question. It only tugged in the back of his mind that he never asked Meiko how things went with Gakupo. Did Gakupo approve or…?

Considering Gakupo took Kiyoteru's appearance rather well suggested something good had happened, but he couldn't see what Gakupo's expression was where he was standing. They left and the girls took Yuki into the living room. Gakupo noticed him and gently smiled. Kaito approached slowly. "Why is Yuki here?"

"We're going to be babysitting her for a little while," Gakupo said gently, but when Kaito tried to press, he just shrugged it off.

Gakupo went out during the day, Kaito had noticed while he spent time with the girls in the living room. He hadn't been gone long, and when he returned he'd brought in rolls from Meiko's bakery. Kaito realised Gakupo was avoiding something, but he couldn't think what. Was he… scared of Kaito? Was he scared of what Kaito's vision had been?

It bothered him the rest of the day. The strangeness he felt from Gakupo…

He suddenly began to feel… lost.

Kaito didn't like this new sensation, and he was determined to confront Gakupo that night.


	16. Family

**A/N: I mentioned this to someone else, but I thought to let everyone know to clear up any uncertainties. Kaito has a fear of sleeping by himself which developed after witness his parents murders and being forced into servitude. Kaito would spend a month at a time serving his master before he would return to his quaters for another month. Because he was so badly drugged up, it would have messed him up and caused trauma. Kaito does sleep with Gakupo a few times, but nothing "sexual". Gakupo finally does reveal his feelings, but it will take them a lot longer before they would open up any more than they have. I hope I haven't left too many of your confused :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen – Family<strong>

Gakupo had not expected to be confronted by Kaito in such a demanding manner.

Kaito have cornered him, physically, against the locked door. A strange darkness covered his features and somehow, Gakupo knew what was to come. "You're avoiding me."

"That's a nasty way of putting it," Gakupo replied with a shrug. "I wouldn't call it avoiding since that's not what it is."

"Then what would you call it."

He didn't know himself. Gakupo hadn't been avoiding Kaito at all. Instead, he'd been deep in thought most the day that he failed to notice Kaito's sudden…fear. It was a hard time for him, and the stupid idiot he was, he hadn't thought on how this would affect Kaito like this. Now he regretted it. "I don't have a word to use, but I can reassure you, I'm not avoiding you." He looked Kaito straight in the eye to support what he'd just said. "I've had a lot of things on my mind."

"Then would it be better to talk about it."

_I have, but I can't mention anything to you,_ Gakupo grumbled inwardly. "I have," he started before sighing. "Meiko and I talked about it, but it still bothers me."

"Then why not talk about it with me."

Gakupo groaned, slipping past him. "I can't tell you. The last thing I want you to do is go act all high and mighty over this," he threw his hand up, scratching his head. "It's not that I don't want you to know, after all, it'll put my mind at ease, but…" he ended with a sigh. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Kaito stood stiff for a moment then finally let out his breath and replied coolly. "Is this something to do with the imperial army." He noticed the way Gakupo tensed. "I thought as much."

"How long…" Gakupo turned to him, feeling almost afraid to see Kaito's face. He swallowed. "How long have you known."

"You talk in your sleep," Kaito shrugged. "At first, I wasn't sure what you were muttering about, but I caught Goodwin's name and knew instantly what was bothering you. I thought to wait for you to tell me, but now I know you never planned on that."

Gakupo sat down on the bed, feeling his legs shake. He didn't want this conversation with Kaito. "Meiko spotted him. Came right into the bakery, brought bread and even strike up a conversation with her. She probably wouldn't even notice what he was unless she saw his badge."

Kaito tensed a little then almost smiled. "It's just like him, you know. He always enjoys leaving hints for his pray; just enough to let them know he's found them, and gives them room to think they can escape. They can't though, it's better to face him."

He let the words sink in until a new question popped into Gakupo's head. "You act like you know him."

"Well… he's my twin brother."

The room went cold. "Then his name…"

"I don't know his real name. I barely knew of him until I was forced into slavery. There were enough stories explaining why he was in the army, that the name was chosen for him, but never any reason why he's always on my back," Kaito sat down on the floor, crossing his arms.

"Then how do you…?"

Kaito hesitated then pulled something from thin air. The small scent of magic lingered. "I learnt to do that from my father. It's the only type of magic I can control," Kaito said as if he read Gakupo's mind. He tossed the small gold necklace at Gakupo who caught it. It had been well taken care of, despite knowing Kaito's parents were forced into slavery before Kaito was born. Opening it up, he noticed the quite music flow from it and almost smiled. He could see the mechanics for the mini music box, but what caught his attention was the small picture it. "Is that…?"

"My parents and my brother…" Kaito whispered.

Gakupo hadn't noticed the tears in Kaito's voice until he looked up. Kaito had buried his face against his knees. "Kaito…?"

"It's the only thing I have left. The only…"

He hadn't noticed he'd slipped off the bed and wrapped his arms around him until he felt Kaito's hands clench his shirt, his body shaking. For now, this was all he could offer. For now, it would be enough.

* * *

><p>"So, you're going to explain all this secrecy?" Luka asked, sitting across from Gakupo late that night. Gakupo had insisted Kiyoteru stayed for this, and he sat next to Meiko, who nervously glanced between the two confused girls. She'd also glanced at Kaito, who stood by the fire, distancing himself from the group. Gakupo could easily ignore that, since he knew Kaito was still trying to control his emotions.<p>

"Yes," Gakupo replied calmly. "As you know, removing Kaito's name from the books has been a challenge, and we've got nowhere fast. Well, it appears we've run out of time. The imperial army's leader, Goodwin, has discovered our position. This is why we're being extra careful about travelling alone. We don't know what Goodwin is capable of, but we just can't pretend he won't do anything."

"He's a dirty player," Kaito continued, joining their group. "But I know he's not the type to attack without reason. As long as he's not provoked, he won't do anything to you girls. He also won't attack in board daylight, so night time will be the worse. If he was here to grab me, he would have done it by now," Kaito added thoughtfully. "That means there's another reason why he's here, or why he purposely strode into Meiko's bakery."

"You think he's up to something else?" Meiko finally asked after a moment of silence. "Is he… warning you?"

Gakupo glanced at Kaito to see what he was going to say next. "I think so. We're… connected, I guess."

"Connected?" Miku asked, frowning. "Connected how?"

Kaito shifted uneasily. "He's… he's my twin brother."

The room went dead before Miku exploded. "You knew this and never said anything?"

"It wasn't my place. He's still an enemy, whether we're blood related or not."

"How do you know he's your brother?" Luka asked calmly, her eyes narrow. "Why hide something like this unless you were unsure."

Kaito shook his head and pulled a chain from under his shirt. Gakupo had forced Kaito to wear it, but only because he understood the meaning behind it. Kaito went over to the girls and opened it, showing them the photo. "My brother had to dye his hair, but he was born with red hair."

"Then… you're both not full blooded?" Meiko asked.

"No, we're not. My Mother was half blood," Kaito agreed. "But my father wasn't Espias, nor was my mother."

Gakupo grinned and continued. "After a long thought about it, I realised Kaito's parent aren't Espias, but from Fin Largan Un, or as we know it, The Black Desert Land. Kaito's vision last night answered that question."

"That place is only a legend."

"Luka, you know better than that," Gakupo scoffed. "It was destroyed four years before Kaito's birth. Espias had attacked the island and those they didn't kill, we're enslaved. It's even written in Espian history books."

"But what makes you think that?" Kitoyeru asked just as Miku stood up again.

"You went to the library this afternoon after visiting Gumi-sensei. So…"

Gakupo nodded and smiled. "I went to prove it to myself. Even I believed it was a myth, but not only did I find text books, but I found proof in the slave records. Up until five years ago, all slaves were recorded under their real land, but then something changed. In all the new records, they were changed, including Kaito's. The old records had been "discarded" but someone had hidden it away, leaving it to be found. It also proves that Kaito's parents are what they say they are. Fin Largan was known for their blue hair, like Espias, but their ancestors we're known for their brilliant red. Their blood is also divided. You could divide them in two groups, Humans and Superiors.

"Kaito's grandfather fell in love with a human and married her despite his rank. He gave birth to Kaito's mother who later met Kaito's father. Despite being half blood, Kaito's father took care of her because…" Gakupo knew it was going to be rude, so when he went to continue, Kaito spoke up.

"My mother had what people would call a mental illness, but it wasn't severe. In fact, she had visions, like me. The Superior race didn't have visions physically, but could look into ancient artefacts and predict things, but when you're a throw back, you get visions. They get more severe with each generation until the blood becomes too thin. Each stage becomes more realistic," Kaito glanced at Meiko who nodded. "A few days ago, I had a vision, and when I woke up, I was drench in blood. I had been submerged in blood in the vision. I also have this," Kaito pulled the scarf off, startling Gakupo. He didn't want Kaito revealing that! "I'd been strangled in my vision, and this is proof of its realism."

"That's why the sheets and your clothing were in the fireplace the next morning," Meiko answered with a deep sigh. "But why was the bed spared?"

"Because Kaito wasn't directly touching it, possibly," Gakupo answered, though he didn't sound convinced.

"It's a possible reason," Kaito agreed, crossing his arms. "But I have a feeling it's something else, not that I can prove my theory right."

"First Goodwins appearance, then these visions… are they a part of something bigger?" Luka asked, looking directly at Gakupo. "Doesn't this remind of you of something?"

Kaito felt startled by this and looked at Gakupo. Gakupo frown began to deepen. "There was a story often shared among the people of Genacea. It was based on a true story that was passed down by the People of the Black Desert."

"What is this story?" Kaito pressed.

"I didn't think it was related, but it was about a man who was dubbed 'The Angel of Destruction', and spoke of all the things that drove him insane. It's not a nice story really," Gakupo shrugged.

"What were they?" Kaito pressed harder, startling the group a little as he rosed his voice. "I want to know more."

Gakupo shifted awkwardly. "I can't really recall everything, since the last time I heard this was in my youth, before I was enslaved. But I remember there was a mention about an army and visions somewhere."

"I think it was 'The Army of Black Demise'," Luka replied. "I didn't hear much about this story either, but I remember that name. They said it was a demon army or something that came up to destroy the Angel of Destruction."

"But what is his role, was he a bad person?"

"He was," Luka nodded but then sighed. "Well, he was a murderer up until his banishment. There were a few event that changed him, but he was originally a bad person. By the time of his death, he was striving for a different path, tried to help people in place of the lives he took. To whether he was a bad person by personality or just dubbed that isn't known. Stories get twisted over time, after all."

Kaito remained quiet for a long moment, his eyes closed as he gave it a thought before he reopened his eyes and turned to Gakupo. "_Fo Athlram od Larialbaiv"_ he said, then watched Gakupo carefully.

"What does that mean?" Gakupo finally asked when he realised Kaito was waiting for an answer.

"The Angel of Destruction…" he said slowly. "The demon in my vision called me that. I've also been called that in another vision… in fact, in numerous of visions, but I didn't know the meaning of it before hand."

"But it's a story," Luka pointed out. "He wasn't real, most likely. I mean, demons don't exist."

"They do" Kiyoteru cut in before Kaito could talk. "But they're invisible. You can call them greedy, evil people in our lives, right?" He glanced at Kaito. "That was what you were going to say?"

Kaito nodded. "A lot of religions and legends talk about inner demons. This is the negative personalities we have. Like when someone calls you a monster because you've done something bad. It's a relation to that. This army wasn't a demon army, but an army of people who were ill-willed."

"So, they weren't real demons?" Miku asked. "But didn't you say you saw a demonic version of yourself?"

Kaito nodded, but add "not in that sense. I saw myself in a light I didn't like. I think I saw my inner demon, but I can't be sure."

Everyone went silent for a long moment before Meiko stood up and clapped her hands. "Alright, I think that's enough talking for one night. We'll keep to our original plans for now until we're certain of this Goodwins plans."

Gakupo was glad they were able to stop there. But first, he needed to check something with Kaito. Just as everyone left the room, he stopped Kaito and pulled him to one side. "I want you to stay with me tonight."

It wasn't hard to see Kaito was uneasy about that. "Why?" he asked quietly.

"Our discussion hasn't ended."


	17. Rage

**Chapter Sixteen – Rage**

"What's bothering you?" Kaito asked feeling a little tensed. It wasn't like he'd never been in the same room with Gakupo (or seen him naked, or slept in the same bed) but everything felt new and frightening. He was still trying to shake the thought of Gakupo kissing him, but the man didn't seem to notice at all this was bothering him. Instead, he just paced from one side of the room to the other, muttering to himself.

_"I want you to stay with me tonight"_ he'd said, but what had Gakupo meant?

Crossing one leg of the other, Kaito leaned back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. What more was there to say, anyways?

"Kaito?"

"Y-Yes!" Kaito snapped to attention, sitting straight up and staring at Gakupo from across the dimly lit room.

"I want to ask you something."

"G-Go right ahead," Kaito choked out, feeling his face brighten. What the hell was wrong with him? He was so used to being alone with him, damn it!

Gakupo warily glanced at him, frowned and stepped forward. It took all Kaito's effort to stop himself from flinching. "I want an answer – and honest answer – to this question I'm going to ask."

"A-Alright…"

"Is there anything of your childhood – your life before your parents died – that you can remember? Any fine detail we may have overlooked?"

Realising this was business and nothing else, Kaito felt himself ease a little. "Do you think my parents may have left a clue for me when I was younger?"

"Possibly, because if our theory is correct…"

Kaito gave it a thought for a moment. "I had a vision actually… I heard my mother's voice in it. The problem is, I don't know anything about the language that was used in it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm from Fin Largan Un or the Black Desert Earth, but I wasn't born there, I was born in the slave camps remember? I don't know the language from the Fallen, so I can't make out the dream, but I remember my mother saying 'They're calling you Kaito', which reminds me of something."

"Reminds you of what?"

"I've always had visions, even as a child and I remember my mother saying that once before, after I had a vision. Though I can't remember that vision, I do remember my mother's words."

Gakupo looked away, and was obviously frowning. "Can you remember what was said? We might be able to hunt down a book with the language or something, and attempt to translate it."

"Impossible, the knowledge of our people was wiped clean, remember?"

"No, the national library here has everything, including rare books like that," Gakupo pointed out, turning back to him. "We still have a chance."

"But it's a slim chance," Kaito muttered. "It's probably-"

Suddenly, his vision went completely white.

* * *

><p><em>It was the grey room again.<em>

_No, it couldn't be, could it?_

_Spinning around, he searched the area, searched for something familiar. However, there was nothing here, just the endless grey world._

_It was very cold though, too cold._

_Kaito wrapped his arms around himself, but realised he was still warm, boiling in fact, but yet he felt cold._

_Then, a blood curdling scream came from behind him._

_Fear almost stopped him from turning around, but he did nevertheless. Only a few feet away laid a corpse…_

_A corpse with long pink hair…_

* * *

><p>Luka pulled her long hair from her pony tail while Miku rattled on about something behind her. Gosh, Miku annoyed her sometimes, but this was ridiculous. "Whatever this is, I don't believe any of it," Luka snapped at Miku, who went quiet for a second.<p>

"But… Kaito could be from that place? Wouldn't it just piece everything together?"

"Fin Largan never existed, there isn't even any proof of its existence!" she snapped, turning from her dressing table to Miku who lounged on her bed. "This is all just some delusion he's clearly making up!"

"Kaito's not a liar!" Miku yelled back. "You're only upset because it's obvious Gakupo is more interest in him than he is in you!"

That felt like a slap in the face. "I could say the same thing about you. Flirting with Kaito day in and day out, bothering him like there's no tomorrow! I bet he just hates you, but then again, two idiots do make a good pair after all."

"Don't call Kaito an idiot!" Miku was off the bed and standing in front of her. "You don't understand anything about Kaito-kun! He really does have visions, and he went through things worse than we ever did! In fact, we all went through things far worse than _you_! You weren't a pleasure slave like the rest of us! You think you had it so bad, always whining about it but you know nothing of what we went through. You never had to spread your legs for ugly old men, never had to do dirty things for the entertainment of others. Lu-chan knows nothing at all!"

Luka glared at her, feeling all her anger about to boil over. "So what, doesn't change the fact Kaito's obviously delusional. I overheard Gakupo-san telling Meiko that he was drugged so often, it'll be no surprise if he wasn't addicted to it. It's probably made him stupid like the rest-"

A hand came out of nowhere and slapped her hard enough to knock her back a few steps. Luka stared at Miku, somewhat shocked… and then everything turned red. "Luka… I hate you sometimes because you think you're better than everyone else!" Miku screamed.

"Well it's better than being a slut!" Luka screamed back before storming out the room. Meiko had popped out the moment Luka slammed her door shut, but she ignored the older woman's shouts and ran from the house. She hated Miku… she hated all of them. Their perfect family?! What a load of rubbish. There was nothing perfect about them.

So what if Luka hadn't been a pleasure slave, she'd gone through many bad things to. Her back was completely destroy from the lashes she received for no reason other than the purpose of entertaining her master. Scars that made her feel sick, scars none of them have. So what if they spread their legs and she didn't. Her scars weren't just mental scars, they were physical scars, ones that never go away.

They were her constant reminders.

Luka wasn't sure how far she ran, but eventually her legs tired and she collapsed on the side of the empty street, sobbing from the pain in her legs and feet. She probably should have put shoes since now the bottom of her feet was dirty and bleeding, but she had to get away.

Curling up against the wall, she cried of a little while, unaware a shadow began to approach her from behind.

* * *

><p>Gakupo clutched Kaito's unconscious body close and stared at the door. There had been a lot of yelling a moment ago, but he didn't know what it was. He just waited for a moment, waited for something.<p>

Meiko suddenly burst through the door, her face streaked with tears. "Luka's ran away."

Everything felt like it was about to crumble. "What?!" he couldn't stay calm, just couldn't. "Why the hell-"

"Luka had an argument with Miku and then she ran away. I don't know what was said, Miku won't talk, but I don't know where Luka's gone. I couldn't catch up to her. I don't think she went far, she wasn't wearing shoes."

The roads were rough, even in the best of places. Her feet would be torn up by now. Swearing, Gakupo stared down at Kaito. "Everything's happening all at once." He didn't know what to do. He couldn't move until Kaito opened his eyes again. "Contact Kiyoteru and get him to go looking. Then take Miku and go yourself. I'll wait until-"

Kaito's eyes snapped open so far it startled Gakupo into silence. He looked dazed before he blinked a few times then look at Gakupo. "What… happened?"

"I should be asking that. You suddenly fainted," Gakupo said calmly. He didn't really have time for this. "Can you sit up?"

Nodding, Kaito pushing himself up right before spotting Meiko in the door way. "Meiko…?"

She began to fiercely wipe her eyes. Gakupo took a deep breath. "Kaito, we need to go. Luka… sort of ran away."

He couldn't see Kaito's eyes, but when Meiko paled, he knew something was wrong. "Luka…?" he whispered and was on his feet. Before Gakupo could call after him, Kaito dashed passed Meiko and was gone.

"Meiko, can you?"

She's begun to shake. "His eyes… they didn't look human."

…_What_?

* * *

><p><em>You stupid woman!<em> Kaito's mind raged as he dashed down empty streets, searching for the pink haired woman. He didn't know whether Gakupo had followed after him, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to let that vision come true.

Something caught his eyes and he slowed down then stopped. He took a deep breath and approached the group of men slowly. "Goodwin…" Kaito greeted calmly when he came face to face with the man. "Or should I call you by your real name…_brother_?"

Goodwin's brow twitched, but his straight expression remained. "You've caused us a heap of issues, Kaito_-kun_. However, we're going to compromise with you."

"Compromise?"

Goodwin smiled. "We have something you probably want back. I think her name was Luka-san? Sounds familiar."

Of course they beat him to the chase. "Where is she?"

"Back at our hideout. If you want her back, then maybe you should give up and come back. Otherwise… who knows what would happen to her."

Goodwin's eyes said everything. Nausea made him step back, feeling an uncontrollable shake run through his body. No… Goodwin wouldn't kill her… right? "You won't… hurt her if I come back?" he needed to ask it. "You wouldn't kill her either, if I remain submissive… right?"

Goodwin gave it a thought. "If you do as you're told… I won't hurt her, kill her or whatever else you may think of it. Think of it as part of our _compromise_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh noes! Kaito and Luka are in trouble!**


	18. Prisoner

**Happy New Years EVERYONE! 2013 is upon us and lets embrace the new year =D I've uploaded several chapters (different stories) for new year, but realistically, none of them are really nice chapters lol. **

**So welcome to Chapter 17. I hope you enjoy this latest enstallment of Enslaved Love =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen – Prisoner<strong>

Luka cowered against the wall, grasping her bleeding arm. She couldn't make out who they were, but when the grabbed her on the street, she knew she would be in trouble. Fighting back disbelief that she was going to die here, she began to silently pray Gakupo or Meiko would find her. They wouldn't leave her to die… would they?

The door at the other end almost blew off its hinges, making a loud noise as it hit the wall. A man walked through, dragging something. It was too hard to see what it was, but she realised it was something else. Suddenly, something was tossed her way. She couldn't see who hit the ground, but she scampered away a little. With no moon out, there was no light in the room to allow her eyes to see anything.

A light began to glint between her and the other. It took her eyes a moment to realise who was lying on the floor, covered in bruises and cuts. "Kaito…" she let out in a breathless shriek.

Kaito didn't acknowledge her, instead growled "you promised she would be hurt."

The man, hidden in the darkness, began to laugh. "_I_ promised _I_ wouldn't hurt her, I didn't promise my men wouldn't hurt her."

"Bastard!" Kaito roared, and attempted to get to his feet. He was knocked back down by a nearby guard.

"Now, now, Kaito_-kun_, let us be reasonable. If you behave yourself, I'll keep her safe. If you start playing up, well…" the man stepped out into the light and walked right past Kaito. He was standing before Luka, holding a very long knife. With a flick, the knife point was against her neck. Luka had to force every inch of her body still, knowing the slightest move could kill her. Using the knife, the man forced her to tilt her face up. "Now that I get a better look at you, you're certainly from Segabius. Who would have thought," the man chuckled darkly.

Kaito had managed to get himself up right a second time, but didn't move from his spot, only glared at the man. Luka could tell he was holding everyone back, scared of what the man would do. Only when the knife pulled away from her throat did she breathe a sigh of relief. The man turned back to Kaito, a savage grin on his face. Kaito only glared back.

Without any further words spoken between them, the man and his men left the room, a loud click following the door as it closed. Locked in, trapped. Kaito stared at the door for a long moment before he turned his focus on Luka. "Are… are you alright, Luka-san? They didn't…"

She couldn't understand why he cut himself off, but she understood where he was getting at. "I-I'm fine. Most of these injuries are self inflicted anyways." She noticed the panic cross his face and was quick to add "running through the streets without shoes will naturally destroy your feet. They're rough even at the best of times."

"I see…" he whispered then turned to the door again. "I don't know what they're planning, but I don't like it."

"W-We'll get out, won't we?"

Kaito's laugh was bitter. "You might, but I won't be. I'll good as dead anyways."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luka demanded.

"Because when I returned to Eurisaea, I'll be executed."

Luka felt the weight of those words all of a sudden. This was her fault after all. Kaito wouldn't have given chase if she never left… and now he was going to die… because of her. "T-They won't… your master… he-he wouldn't would he?"

Kaito frowned. "My master wish wouldn't matter. The King of Eurisaea would want me dead regardless."

But she had thought… "wasn't your master the King?"

Now Kaito looked stunned. "No… my master was the King younger brother."

Obviously. It clicked the second after he spoke. "Was…?"

"Well…" Kaito began then bite his lip. The door lock clicked and the door open. Luka hadn't seen Kaito move, but he was suddenly in front of her as if he was trying to protect her. Three, bulky men walked into the room, one holding a whip. "What Goodwin doesn't know won't kill him," the man with the whip laughed. "Chain him column."

The other two men approached. Kaito didn't shift from his protective stance. Rough hands grasped his shoulders and yanked him up. He didn't fight, which surprised her, but when she thought about it, it was probably because he wasn't strong enough to. They slammed him against the column at one end of the room and began to pull at his arms.

The man with the whip was suddenly in front of Luka, who shuffled back as far as she could. "We're going to play a little game," the man purred running the whip gently down the side her face. "It's a fair simple game." The other two men had finished bounding Kaito to the other column. One walked over and grabbed her, dragging her to the other end of the room, where a second column was positioned. Thankfully, they only bound her hands to it, but she was in the right position to see their little entertainment. "For every lash I give him," the man began again, running the whip down Kaito's spine. "You'll give count for. If you lose your place or miss a number, we'll start back at the beginning." They were going to make her part of it.

The man unwind the whip and flicked it, a loud crack as the leather hit the floor beside Kaito. "How many should we give him?" one man asked.

"Since he's being such a good boy, we'll give him only fifty."

_Only_ fifty? Luka shivered, feeling sick. She didn't want to be a part of their sick game. "You better watch," one man said, grasping her chin and forcing her to look. "One mistake and we'll start all over again. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

No… she didn't.

* * *

><p>The sick bastards didn't even to bother to strip Kaito before they begun their entertainment. The sweat that had leaked into his clothes only intensified the pain as it stung at the raw, bloody wounds. Perfectly, she'd counted each last correctly, mostly because she knew if she didn't, this could have ended up worse than it already was. Kaito had hung on the whole time, and now in the room by themselves, all Luka could her was Kaito's sharp breathing.<p>

Was he conscious now, or had the pain gotten the best of him? Luka didn't dare turn her eyes his direction now, the sight of blood making her ill.

Miku had said she didn't understand anything. Miku had never been through this. When she was punished with the lass, they would have soaped her back up and forced her to count everyone they gave her, and sometimes she slipped up and was forced to go through it a second, even a third time. Her back would never heal because of it. She'd also been forced to watch men have their genitals cut off, women raped and mauled beyond recognition.

No, Miku _knew_ nothing of the cruelty that really went on.

Weeping, she pressed her face against the cold column. It had to be near midnight now, and still… Gakupo hadn't come for them. Was he going to leave them to die?

"…Lu…ka…"

Luka turned to Kaito and winced. Not only had his back been destroyed, but his legs and shoulders had been torn apart. He was barely standing on his own feet, which he'd been forced to do, since the guards left him there.

"…Don't…cry…"

How did he…? "I-I'm not," she whispered, hearing him laugh.

He didn't reply as the door opened up and a different man stepped into the room. He walked over to Kaito, and let him down. His body too weak, Kaito dropped onto the ground, panting from the pain in his back. The man snarled down at him.

Luka acted without thought. "P-Please…" she spoke in a barely audible voice. The man just caught what she said and turned towards her. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she spoke again. "Please… let me stop the bleeding."

The man looked at her then Kaito and growled before storming over. He unbounded her, but forced her to stay. Binding her feet, he picked her up and placed her next to Kaito. The man left before returning with a round bowl with water and a cloth. He moved over to the door and stayed there, watching her.

Luka went around to what she wanted to down. She ripped off Kaito's shirt, wincing as she examined his back. It had only just healed, yet now it was a mess again. Dropping the cloth into the water, she soaked the cloth before rinsing it. Then she delicately went around to cleaning his back. Kaito made a noise a few times, but remained mostly quiet.

Eventually, she came to the point where she could do no more. Some of the lashes wept blood no matter how many times she ran the cloth over it. After another short moment, the man who'd been watching removed the bowl and cloth, and pulled a face. Just as he left, Luka swore he'd said something, but he was gone and the door was locked before she had a chance to ask what he'd said.

Running a hand through Kaito's hair, Luka realised he'd fallen asleep from exhaustion. Crawling to the other side of him, she watched him as he slept, wishing she would fall asleep too.

No, she would wait. Gakupo would come, he would find them and save them. Kaito would get better again, she knew he would. Lying down beside him, she closed her eyes and began to pray.

If only God wasn't so cruel, maybe none of this would have ever happened.

* * *

><p>What woke her was the sound of the door slamming opening. She sat up slowly, noticing Kaito was already up, watching the door. The man who'd brought him here stood in the doorway, his face filled with anger. "And you didn't fight them, you bastard," he said, storming over to Kaito.<p>

"Maybe you should keep a better watch on them, _Goodwin_."

Goodwin? This was the man Gakupo had mentioned…

Luka's eyes widened. No, this wasn't happening. This was… Kaito's twin… but…

Goodwin was in front of Kaito before Luka had time to react. Grabbing him by Kaito's torn shirt, he pulled him close. "You bastard."

"The feelings mutual, _brother_."

"Do you know what's going to happen when _he_ sees your back?"

"I'm sure you'll enjoy turning your men in," Kaito said back, his voice never wavering. "What does it matter, I have a death sentence."

"Like hell you do. What the King doesn't know doesn't matter," Goodwin snapped. "He saved your fucking life then you run off!"

"I never ran off! I was taken away!"

Goodwin let go of Kaito's shirt and swore loudly. What did Kaito mean?"

"Besides, why does that matter to you?! You escaped slavery, end up working for the King and-"

"I don't work for anyone but-"

"YOU'RE STILL PART OF THE KINGS ARMY."

Goodwin rocked on his hills, silent. Why were they arguing? Luka couldn't think exactly what was going on, but something felt… odd.

"What the King doesn't know doesn't matter," Goodwin said slowly. "I don't work for him, after all…" Goodwin took a deep breath. "Mother and Father…"

"I know," Kaito had calmed down a little now. "But I need to stay here, you know that."

Goodwin glanced at the door. "I'm sick of this game."

"I know."

"A lack of security would suffice," Goodwin muttered before leaving the room.

Luka stared after the door, unsure of what was going on. She glanced at Kaito and realised he was smiling. She opened her mouth to asked but Kaito shook his head. "This conversation never happened," he said gently. "Alright?"

Luka only nodded, feeling a little disorientated. Was Kaito's brother… on their side?

What was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What is Goodwin up to?**


	19. Demise

**A/N: The title for this chapter is stupid... needs to be improved on. I'll have to go back and think of a better one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen – Demise<strong>

Kaito had only told Luka one thing. He'd said it was the only thing she needed to know.

This was a game.

A sick, sadistic game that his brother was playing.

One wrong moved had caused the game to shift unexpectedly.

Kaito's master would execute anyone who harmed Kaito physically.

This was why Kaito hadn't exactly struggled when he was whipped.

Because the game, Luka had to stay submissive.

If she stayed submissive, she'd be able to go home.

So Luka decided to play along, even though she wasn't sure what was real and what was part of the game.

* * *

><p>Bruises lined Kaito's legs and arms. Wincing, he tried to shift his position, only finding the chains restricted him further. Thankfully, Luka wasn't here to see this, because he'd never forgive himself if she had to witness this sickening act.<p>

The brute behind him pressed further into Kaito, making him wince again. Goodwin was present earlier, but Kaito knew why the man had left the room. Goodwin was a good man despite appearances. Even though he was a soldier, he was no better than a slave. Goodwin would fight and would kill, but entertainment like this was something that didn't stomach well. Kaito knew where he'd gone to ground, but how long could he play least-in-sight when he, too, was part of tonight's entertainment?

* * *

><p>Luka hadn't seen or heard him come in, and only now did she open her eyes, did she realise she had company. Sitting in her corner, Luka watched the man who was Kaito's brother, and saw everything Kaito was in the man. Both were dangerous when riled, but where Kaito had a kindness where cruelty should have existed, his brother had become bitter and cold. It didn't matter if this was Kaito's opinion of a game, the man who stood a few feet away from her, was still a man who deserved to be dead.<p>

At least, that was how she should have felt.

No, the man who stood there, looking out a window, looked as if he'd aged in a matter of hours. Wary and pale, he looked like how Kaito had been the first day he stepped into their home.

How different were Kaito and this man?

Goodwin turned then, looking straight at her. His face was just like Kaito's and despite the obvious dye in his hair; the man would have been a perfect replica. "You're naturally red?" she asked quietly, not sure if it had been wise to speak.

"That's what you get for being a cross-breed," Goodwin replied softly, turning his eyes away. "I could ask the same about you."

How had he picked that up bewildered her. Even Gakupo hadn't noticed her second heritage… not that she wanted him too anyways. "You're sharp."

"No, my brother is."

Luka blinked, and stared at him. "Kaito… told you?"

"No, but I can see what he thinks. It's something that twins normally can do."

After all, Goodwin was Kaito's twin brother, whether they wanted to be or not. "What's your real name?"

"I don't know," he replied sadly. "Only Kaito knows… but I don't want him to tell me. A name isn't just a name; it's a part of you physically and mentally. It's a name a parent gives their child, not because it's a name, but a part of that child. It's a virtue and a sin in its own, an unnecessary burden to carry for a man like me."

"But your parents gave you that out of love!"

"Parents who abandoned their two children's, had them raised by strangers who wore their masks. I may not know their reason, but an unwanted child is still an unwanted child, they are still a bastard no matter who raises them."

"Kaito doesn't think that."

"That's because Kaito doesn't remember," Goodwin snapped. "Kaito _can't_ remember, because the trauma of losing those two he'd called his 'father' and 'mother' for so long was splashed in shades of red. To Kaito, they were his real parents, but our real parents abandoned us, only left us something to haunt us. Something that no matter how many times I burn it, try to destroy it, it just doesn't break."

Luka stared at him. "What do you-?"

"Kaito showed you it, didn't you? The photograph, the one taken before I was forced into the army, before our 'parents' were killed," he laughed bitterly. "Kaito thinks they were the two that raised us, but they weren't. They were our real parents, the ones who had tried to escape in order to protect us only to end up dead anyways. No one escapes without outside help, and that they didn't have."

"You… remember everything?"

Goodwin nodded. "I'm forced to remember because of their curse. If one child was to forget the other had to remember them. They were cowards, cowards who left their children behind and tried to run. Left them behind in the slave camps at the young age they were; snotty-nose brats, trying to escape execution, trying to fight for their lives. One became a pawn in a sick game; the other became a pleasure slave, both drawn but apart from each other." Goodwin closed his eyes. "And I'm the one who has to take the fall in order for the other to survive. If Kaito goes back now… he will die."

Luka tried to coax him to talk more, but Goodwin wouldn't. Instead, he left the room. Maybe she should tell Kaito what Goodwin told her? Would Kaito believe her… or would he think she was lying?

* * *

><p>"What did they do to you?" Luka demanded as Kaito laid at her knees. She didn't really need to know what happened, since she could see the physical signs on his body. It didn't mean she wasn't going to ask anyways. "If this keeps up… they'll break you."<p>

Kaito snorted, rolling onto his side so she couldn't see his face. "I've been through much worse, Luka."

Luka bit her lip then gently ran a hand through his hair. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shot away."

"You have a fear… of sleeping alone, right?" She felt him twitch. "Can you tell me why?"

"Surely you don't remember what it was like when you tried to rest at night. The guards are always sadistic people, they'll come into where you're resting and…" Kaito shivered. "Though it didn't happen often, it was brutal enough that I carry it with me. I hate being alone, whether I'm sleeping or not. I just feel… feel as if they're always watching me, waiting until I drop my guard… so I don't sleep, I constantly watch for something that could mean danger."

"But… but you were with us, with Kamui and Meiko-san, Miku-san and I… we were never far away."

"Doesn't mean anything, Luka. Do you really think I was actually alone?" he managed to sit up. "There were always other slaves, but they never did anything, no matter how much you screamed or anything. They never did _anything_, but maybe it was because they could… what kind of punishment would they have had if they interrupted the guard's game?" Kaito's eyes looked distant for a moment before he stood up, moving towards the door. "It's today."

"What is?"

"The day we escape," Kaito smiled before glancing at the window. "We need to wait until it's dark, but today is the day. Goodwin has the perfect plan… I just hope Gakupo-san sees the chance when it's given."

* * *

><p>Gakupo passed the parlour, every inch of his body twitching with agitation. Miku sat on the couch, her eyes red. She'd been crying no stop after Kaito disappeared. Was she blaming herself now? Glancing at her, he gritted his teeth. Hadn't he and Meiko searched the whole town? Where did Kaito go…?<p>

Or a better question, where the hell was Luka? Was she ok? Had Kaito found her or…?

It was funny how the Espias's army got their hands on Kaito or Luka… or both of them? The sun was already setting on the third day, and still nothing. What the hell was he going to do, what was he _supposed_ to do? Was he really that weak?

Meiko stepped into the room, looking distressed. She was holding the phone in her hand. "It's Kiyoteru," she said, holding it out to him.

Gakupo took it, moving away from the two girls to talk privately. "What news you bring?"

_"Something of interest, that's for sure,"_ Kiyoteru's voice travelled over the line. _"Ten minutes ago, a large group of men walked in. they're all wearing the Espias's uniform. They've been talking about going home at the end of the week, since they've done what they needed to do. There's also someone here who might be of interest. The men keep calling him "Goodwin", a name and person you told me about."_

Goodwin… of course. "What are they doing?"

_"Nothing much, expect Goodwin keeps encouraging them to keep drinking. Suspicious?"_

"Very," Gakupo felt a smile tugging at his lips. "It's now or never. I'm going to search for Kaito and Luka again since trouble's with you. Keep filling their glass, Kiyoteru. Keep them occupied."

_"Will do_," Kiyoteru didn't sound confident, but he hung up anyway. Hanging the black phone up, he went back into the parlour where Meiko was holding Miku. She gave him a strange look.

"Dress warmly, we're going hunting."

Meiko understood his message and pulled away from Miku. "Come along, we've got something to do." He watched the girls disappear and glanced out the window. Night was almost here.

He just hoped Kaito and Luka were safe.

* * *

><p>"The sun has set."<p>

"Then it's time," Kaito said softly, glancing at the door. "Let's hope we can pull this off."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter "ESCAPE" =D Will they get away or will they still be in grave danger? Oh, and Len and Rin come back soon. Expect that in the next few chapters =D**


	20. Escape

**A/N: Remember in the earlier chapter I mentioned an Angel of Destruction? Well, that's getting close soon. Also, an anonymous reviewer asked when this story comes to an end. I'm aiming for about 30 chapters, because there's still a few things I need to add before I end it. Like, more about the Angel of Destruction, Kaito's past and maybe a little more about Gakupo's past, and just a few other things. I do promise it's about 10 chapters (give or take) but I am sorry this feels slow. I didn't intend this boring and slow, but I hope this chapter sorta makes up for it. I'm terrible at fighting scenes and the likes, so the escape scene felt silly, but it was the general gist of what I wanted xDDD**

**And guess what. RIN AND LEN COME BACK... in the next chapter ;) Look forward to seeing their cuteness x**D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen – Escape<strong>

Night came and everything began to change. It was such a rush that Luka was no longer able to keep up. Surrounding them was three bodies of the guards who'd come to investigate the room after Kaito created a loud enough noise. It had been so quick, that Luka was sure Kaito hadn't moved. One minute, they were surrounding him, clearly pissed off and weapons drawn, the next they were on the ground, unconscious. Kaito stood in the middle of them, grimly pleased with what he'd done. Now he was kneeling beside her, cutting the ropes that bound her ankles. "What just…" Luka began but shook her head.

Kaito smiled at her as he stood up, pulling her along with him. "I spent years trying to escape, Luka. I'm a good escape artist."

"But how the hell did you end up still being a slave?" Luka asked quietly as they pressed themselves against the wall, listening for sounds in the other room. "If you're so clever, that is?"

"They always hold something over your head, Luka, and it doesn't matter if you're the best escape artist or not. As long as they have that noose over your head, you'll never escape," Kaito replied grimly. "If it wasn't there, I'd been free a long time ago."

"What was it?" Luka asked as they slipped out, the coast clear. "What were they holding over your head?"

Kaito didn't answer her, moving cautiously towards the main door. "There are two outside," he noted, crouching down. He began looking for some sort of weapon. Frowning, Luka remained quiet, watching him as he moved quietly around the dimly lit room, looking for anything that could be used as a weapon in their favour. Suddenly, a grin pressed his lips. He pulled a gun out of a hiding space.

"Y-You're going to kill them?"

"Have a better plan? I highly doubt slamming a door in their face is going to get us far. Besides, who said I was intending to kill them. Have you ever taken a bullet to your leg?" he tapped his own, making a statement. "It hurts to move on it, and it'll slow them down enough to get away."

Luka bit her lip, wondering if he'd taken a bullet to his own, but she didn't press. Instead, she watched him creep towards the door. She knew she had to stay close; otherwise she'll be left behind. Though she doubted he'd do that, she had a feeling his arrival here in the first place was related to her anyways.

"Stay close. When I distract them, get out of here as fast as you can."

"W-What about you?"

"We've only got one chance, Luka. When you get to the bottom floor, head towards the back and keep running down the street. Don't look back."

"I-I'm not leaving without you!"

"Sweetie, I'm a fast runner, I'll catch up," he told her, squeezing her shoulder. "I promise, I'll catch up."

All Luka could do was pray he would. Standing up, Kaito checked the gun, then prepared himself to smash the door down. He moved back a few steps before running forward, slamming his foot hard against the door. There was a loud crack before it burst off the hinges. She didn't see where it went, but she assumed it went over the railing. "What the-" One guard cried before Kaito swept out.

The gun went off. "Luka, move!" Kaito roared as the gun went off a second time. No time to think about it, Luka burst through the open door and swept past Kaito and the guards. The gun went off several times before she heard someone come up behind her. "Change of plans, see that door," Kaito said, pointing towards the escape hatch on the side. "Out there, I can hear someone running up the stairs."

Nodding, Luka raced down the stairs, Kaito hot on her trail. At the last instants, she swung herself towards the door, pushing it open and moving out. There was a loud noise from inside before Kaito charged out. "Keep going down!" He ordered, ditching the gun off the side of the building in the other direction. Not waiting to see if he followed her, Luka ran down the stairs, her bare feet beginning to sting as the sharp metal cut into her toes and heels. She could hear Kaito's own feet pounding down on the metal, but soon she heard a noise. "Don't look back!" he told her, as if he knew instinct what she was going to do.

Resisting the temptation to see how many were following them, she swung her down the last few steps, and ran. She heard Kaito land heavily behind her before he swept up, grasping her hand. "It's now or never. If Gakupo didn't get the hidden message, then we're probably not going to make it," he said rather calmly. "Don't slow down though, we may be able to out run them if we try hard enough, if you're willing to try hard enough."

Luka nodded, understanding what he meant. "He would get it."

"We can only hope," Kaito replied quietly. He was a lot faster than her, as he'd pointed out, but his swiftness kept her moving, and though she was pushing her legs as hard as she could, the noises from the roaring guards grew quieter, distant. They could do this, they could out run.

The air echoed with the sound of a gun going off. She was on the ground before she had time to react. Kaito had pushed her down to prevent the bullet hitting her. Luka looked up, realising he was grasping his arm painfully. "Run," he roared.

Getting to her feet, Luka ran harder than she'd done in her life. So hard, she couldn't tell if Kaito was following her. Clenching her eyes shut for a moment, she prayed that help would come.

The sound of the gun going off against startled her, before pain ran down her side. It was enough to throw her off balance that she collapsed, clutching her side in pain. Her hip was bleeding heavily. It was the end, if had to be the end. They were going to die.

"Luka," Kaito's coarse voice brought her back to reality. "Get to your feet, quickly. If you don't move now, you'll never out run them." He'd stopped beside her. "Come on, I can't move my arm to help you, so you need to find the strength and do it yourself."

Luka tried to push herself up, but the sound of the gun going off made her jump and collapse.

"Luka!"

"I'm trying," she screamed back, managing to get to her feet the second time.

"Run!"

Luka wasn't sure she could run, but moved away as quickly as she could. She could hear Kaito's ragged breathing behind her, but she tried to focus everything on her feet. Swollen and sore, she doubted her feet were going to heal from the punishment they were receiving.

The guns still fired behind them, but she didn't hear them hit, making her wonder whether the two shots that had hit them were just lucky shots. It didn't matter; she just had to keep running.

Suddenly Kaito swore. She hadn't heard it until Kaito collapsed on the floor, swearing. "Don't turn back," he roared when he noticed Luka was about to stop. "Just keep running."

Torn between leaving him and helping her, Luka forced her feet into a halt and ran back. "Like hell I'm leaving…"

Blood trickled out of his leg. _"Have you ever taken a bullet to your leg?"_ He'd been shot, in the leg. He was obviously crippled by the pain. "Go!"

Something flashed in her mind, something from the past. A woman's voice screaming for her to keep running, gun shots, the feeling of losing blood from parts of her body… she left her behind, and she had been killed because they'd tried to run away in the past. She had kept on running, and was soon in the care of Gakupo, who'd swept in as if he knew what was happening. Luka had survived… the other woman hadn't

It was the same thing all over again. If Luka kept running, Kaito would die… just as that woman had. "Go!"

"No!" Luka screamed, tears running down her face. "I-I'll help you."

"Idiot! They'll be upon us any second, move. Don't look back!"

"I'm going to help you!"

"Luka."

A plea, he was pleading with her, telling her to leave. Luka could leave him to die. She just couldn't leave-

"Need a helping hand?"

She knew the voice. Suddenly, three large horses surrounded them. She couldn't see who they were, but an arm gently grabbed her. "G-Gakupo?"

"Yes, go on. Get on the horse with Meiko. I'll get Kaito."

Luka did as she was told, letting Meiko help her up. She didn't look back and Meiko and Miku raced away. There was a sound of distant hooves later, but Luka just closed her eyes and prayed this wasn't a dream.

She wanted to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Back story to Luka. When she escape servitude, she attempted to escape with another woman who was shot down. Luka regrets leaving her behind to die, despite the woman telling her to run. This is why she doesn't leave Kaito. She didn't want a repeat of the past. Thankfully, Gakupo saves them =D Good job Gakupo xD**


	21. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Nothing fancy really. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty – Home Sweet Home<strong>

"You must love trouble," Gakupo grumbled as he used tweezers to pull the bullet out of Kaito's shoulder. He noticed Kaito swearing under his breath, but he ignored him. "And not only that, you got Luka into trouble!"

"Oi, I didn't get Luka into trouble. Trouble found her," Kaito replied angrily. "In fact, you should be thanking me for getting her ass out of there alive." Kaito turned away, swearing again. "What taking you so-"

Gakupo pulled the tweezers out, pulling a small gold bullet out with it. "long?" Gakupo finished with a smirk. "You're in a foul mood."

"Well, you take a bullet to your shoulder and leg and then ask that question yourself," Kaito snapped. "You have no idea how much it freaking hurts!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Gakupo replied as he begun to bandage up his shoulder. "Thank you… for protecting Luka," Gakupo added in a quiet voice.

Kaito watched him for a moment. "It's alright. Will her hip be alright?"

"The bullet grazed the skin, it'll hurt, but the damage isn't too bad and it'll heal quicker than your leg and shoulder will," Gakupo replied, focusing on Kaito's shoulder. "The fact they managed to even hit you two from that distances is rather amazing."

"Lucky shots," Kaito went to shrug then swore. "I'm going to have to remember not to do that," he rubbed his shoulder as Gakupo moved on to his leg. "It doesn't look as bad as I thought."

"No, you'll be able to stand on your leg, thankfully. It didn't hit any bones and basically nicked the side. Just… keep standing to a minimal."

"I will," Kaito replied then side, leaning back on the couch. "We were lucky."

"You were, but I don't know how you two managed to escape."

"Inside help," Kaito grinned, which made Gakupo stop, puzzled. "Goodwin… he's a better man than you think. He set it all up, even left me a gun to use."

"But why-"

"Because it didn't sit right with him," Kaito replied, looking a little sad. "You know… he's always helping me. The day the twins found me in the forest, tied to the tree… that was his idea. Out in the open, easy for someone to spot."

"He helped you escape?"

"He did, and managed to get away with it. No one even looked at him when I got away. They won't this time. Just enough men were left behind, enough to make it look like he hadn't forgotten their duties. He won't be blamed… hopefully."

"Hopefully?"

"Who knows what's going on behind closed doors," Kaito went to shrug, but stop himself short. "They won't be here tomorrow. They'll leave, give some time to sort out their next move then come back."

Gakupo frowned, sitting up. "What's your next move?"

Kaito bit his lip for a moment. "I don't know, Kamui. Your guess is as good as mine."

* * *

><p>Days passed, and eventually life began to return to normal. Kaito began his training with the clock maker, Luka returned to work, and everyone began to calm down. Sitting at his desk, Gakupo fiddled with his glasses, not sure what to do with himself while he was on break. There was a letter laid out in front of him, and he'd been staring at it most the morning. He hadn't opened it, so he didn't know who it was from, but he had a feeling he'd find out in the next few days.<p>

Someone knocked quietly on the door before it opened. Miku slipped in and shut the door quietly. "They told me you had a minute to spare."

Gakupo turned to her, smiled and nodded. She didn't need to know he was troubled. "What's wrong Miku?"

"It's about Kaito."

Naturally. "What did he do to upset you?"

"Oh! He hasn't done anything, it's more I'm worried about him. He's…. changed; or maybe that's my imagination."

"He's in a lot of pain, Miku. I don't think he's going to be cheery for a while."

"That's the problem, he's _too_ happy."

Gakupo almost laughed…_almost_. "What do you mean?"

"Well, after you and Meiko left this morning, I was doing the dishes because I promised I would before I heard a bang. I rushed out and found him on the floor, and he began to laugh… _hysterically_."

Now that made him worried. "W-Was he alright?"

"I-I think so. I made sure his arm wasn't bleeding and checked his leg. He told me he lost his balance on the last step, but…"

"But he was alright?"

"Besides laughing hysterically, then yes, he was fine." Miku narrowed her eyes at him. "What have you been giving him?"

"I've given him a basic sedative last night, since he's had difficulties sleeping. Otherwise he's been taking pain relievers to help him through the day." Gakupo frowned. "I haven't been giving him anything that would cause him to do …_that_."

"Then… it's just him right?"

"I think he's riding something at the moment. I'm not sure what; just that something's bothering him." Gakupo suddenly narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you meant to be babysitting Yuki this morning?"

"I am, and we went to see Kaito this morning, since I was worried about him after his tumble, and he…"

"He what?"

"Come with me."

Gakupo followed Miku down towards the waiting centre. Sitting on the chair was Yuki who looked fascinated in what was in her hands. The minute she spotted them, she jumped off the chair and raced towards them. "Gak-nii, look at what Kai-nii gave me."

In her hands was a beautiful gold box. She fiddled with it for a moment before it opened up and began playing music. It took Gakupo another minute to realise there was a clock in it as well. It was obviously more a music box than the clock, but it was strangely beautiful. "He'd just finished it when we visited. To me he sounds like he has a lot of spare time of his hands, so he made it. He gave it to Yuki since she took an interest in it while we talked."

"Does Gak-nii want to look at it?" Yuki asked, sounding excited.

Gakupo knelt down and took the music box in his hands. It felt surprisingly warm. "What?"

"I noticed it too. It's magic, Gakupo. A protective spell, but it doesn't feel like Kaito's. He noticed it after he handed it to her. That's why we came here."

Who would have planted the spell on it in the first place?

* * *

><p>"He gave it to a young girl," a tall man said, escorting a younger woman down the quiet streets. "Is this alright?"<p>

"It was for him to decide who received it. He gave it to the young girl, so it will protect her from harm," the woman replied, smiling up at the man. "He's a kind boy."

"Did he get suspicious, when you came into the shop?"

"No, he didn't recognize me. He wouldn't anyways," the woman's voice was lonely, faint. "But the time will come. We'll keep an eye on him from a distance."

"I surprised they didn't noticed your magic when they escaped."

"I couldn't protect them, anyways. Three bullets got passed my shield. They were both injured."

"I could have intervened."

"No, it isn't time. Kaito-kun is not ready yet."

The man gave her a grumpy look. "When will he be ready?"

"The time is coming," she stopped walking, staring up at the sky. "There is still something that must be accomplished, and then he will leave to pay the debt."

"He will have blood on his hands."

"He's just a boy, we won't let his hands become stained," the woman sniffed delicately, her eyes watering. "I won't let his hands become stained… it's the least I can do."

* * *

><p>The winds that night were cold. "Are we there yet?" the young girls quiet voice asked as she moved closer to her brother. "I'm cold."<p>

Pulling his blanket loose, he let her tuck in with him, feeling her shivering against him. The other people travelling them did similar things with their family. The night was just too cold for travel, but they hadn't been anywhere near a village as night moved in and it was too cold to make a camp site anywhere. It was best to keep moving. "I know, but we'll be in Afreos soon. So… hang on ok?"

She nodded, curling a little closer. "Will… will they be happy to see us?"

"Whether they're happy about it or not, this is what they're going to get."

"But sensei said to wait until we were-"

"Father is dead, Rin. We didn't want to be with our step-mother anymore, and she didn't want us. Kamui-sensei would understand."

Rin sniffled a little. "I know…"

Len sighed sadly, hugging her tightly. "Don't worry Rin. Kamui-sensei won't turn us away. I know he won't."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rin and Len, yay!**


	22. No update? Here's why

**Title: No update? Here's why.**

Thank you guys so much for reading and enjoying **Enslaved Love **and **On the Dark Side of the Moon**. I've been very lucky and have enjoyed everything you have all said. However, it's been a long time since I update either story, so I wanted to explain why.

In the past 6 months, I've gone through stages of anxiety and depression relating to university. It was coming to the point I wasn't able to write and was completely unable to do anything for these stories. I didn't want to half-ass the job, because I love them so much, so I've stepped aside until I'm able to write with the right frame of mind.

Yes, by that last statement, I haven't been exactly stable. Depression is a serious thing, and it came really destroy someone's life if they don't get help. I've left uni because of this and I'm working towards getting back on my feet. I've got a few ideas in mind on what I want to do, and I hope you guys are understanding enough to know things will take time.

**Enslaved Love** and **On the Dark Side of the Moon **are dear stories to me, and I hope to write more when I finally start feeling like myself again. I hope until then you guys wait patiently for the finale of both stories :)

Thanks,

Amy aka MotherNight92

**Enslaved Love was last updated on 2/23/2013**

**On the Dark Side of the Moon was last updated on 4/29/2013**


End file.
